Be With Me in the 1950s
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Emily just moved to Alabama from Northern Virginia. Can she handle the ways of the deep South and her feeling for someone that is frowned upon. Read to find out and take a journey to the past. (First Fan fiction) Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Be With Me in the 50s

Living in Alabama in the 1950s is told to be the best time in the world. Well it is for a White male! See I'm white alright but I'm a female which apparently to the world I have to be the best house wife for my husband. Yeah in your dreams, I have better things to do then wait on my husband from head to foot. By the way for future references my name is Paige McCullers currently late for my shift at work.

(Emily)

'Mom I don't want to move down South it's hot all the time". "I even heard the sun wished it was night so it won't have to deal with the heat". My looks at me "Sweetie you and your imagination you are going to love it here there is a lake where you can swim close to where we live". I frown at her comment "But Mom how are we going to survive without dad he's not stationed here not until two weeks from now"? "Emily you know your father and I" planned on us being here to help settle our stuff in the house. I miss him "Mom we all do honey we all do".

(Paige)

I get to work quickly but not as fast to not get the death stare from my boss. I work at the Piggly Wiggle here in Selma. It's my first job my parents didn't think it was a great idea working since I'm a lady. See my mom is the Typist at the local law firm and my dad is a Police Officer yeah power couple. Being from a respected family that means I can't ruin their representation. Telling them I got a job was like me getting my father's own gun and shooting him. As I walked from the back I spotted my friend Spencer which also works with me. I say hey gurl, "Paige this your second time being late do you want to get fired"? I smirk at Spencer "I over slept" Spencer gave me that's a lie look. "Ok I went through the woods and stopped and got lost in the lake". Spencer stops whats she doing and says "Paige you know it's not safe to be in the woods alone". Remember when we were kids we were playing Hide and Seek and we both got lost. "Yeah Spencer but we were 9 we are 17 now I think we know our way home now". I put on my apron and started fixing the shelves.

(Emily)

We finally get to our new house its green like mint ice cream which is my favorite. I wonder if this place have good mint ice cream? "Emily" I wonder if place even have ice cream? "Emily" I doubt it this place is so hot it probably melted all the ice cream "EMILY" What mom? "I called your name 3 times" you know better not to ignore me. I'm sorry mom I was thinking about the house and the color and ice cream. "Its ok Emily it's just I'm tired from driving all the way from Virginia to here" that's all." I know mom" I should have still been paying attention I'll help you with the bags. As I got out of the car I reached for a suite case then out of nowhere this boy with blue eyes come up and grabbed a bag. "Hello my name is Toby you must be our new neighbors". Toby then says "What's your beautiful name"? I smile and say "O her name is Pam but she's married" and then I started laughing. I guess no one got my joke because they gave me a confusing look. While my mom is still staring at me she says "I'm Mrs Fields and this is my daughter Emily" we are from Virginia and my husband will be joining us soon. Toby then says nice meeting you two would you like some help with the bags. "No I think we got i….. " O that's so sweet of you my mom says. "Look Emily this young man is polite and strong just your type". I looked at my mom in shock like who is she too know my type.

(Paige)

As I was finishing my last shelf I was looking at the clock I had 10 minute until my shift was over I love my job and all but I'm hungry and tired. Spencer stops to tell me goodbye due to me being late we couldn't leave together as usually. A black man comes in the store then a group of boys from my school some bone head football players. The leader name of the bone head party is Sean the quarterback of Rosewood's football team an all American star player. I think he's just a dumb guy who uses his representation to get what he wants. As I was counting down I hear a commotion I get up to see what's going on. Sean and his bone heads are picking on the black man. I look to the manager he turns the other cheek now they are pushing him. I can't just stand there and let them do this to the man. We all are people and deserve to be treated equal don't matter the color skin. So I couldn't stand anymore of the harassment so I toke a broom and started hitting Sean. Which really ticked him off the black man ran out the store. All of the bone heads started coming at me then the manager said "Now YA GET OUT HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE YOU HEAR". Sean then starts yelling and knocks down the Coca Cola bottles which made glass spill on the ground. Sean and the bone head leave giving me the death stare. My manager says "this is coming out of your pay and I'm calling your dad". I'm in trouble now

(Emily)

As Toby puts the last bags in the house leaving me and him alone. Toby then says "so do you have a boyfriend back home"? Well this is my home now but "no I don't have one". "A pretty lady like yourself that's hard to believe". I think to myself call me a heartbreak. I had a lot of boys ask me out and been on a lot of dates it's just I never had a connection with them. "That's what worries my mom all she wants me to do is to get married and have kids". I want that but with someone I love not someone I'm forced to like. Toby then says "well your mom has every right to be worried a young lady shouldn't have to worry about making money and working". "They just need to cook clean and take care of the house". I laugh at Toby's answer "that's what you are looking for in a wife"? I asked sarcastically "Yes that's what I was raised". With that he turned around "don't worry you will come around and wink". That boy Toby is already getting on my nerve.

(Paige)

"Young lady what has gotten into you lately"? I opended my dad car to get in "Dad they started it they were picking on an innocent black man". My dad pulls away from the store "I understand that but there no right for a lady to be in a fight".I yell "So I have rights but the black man has no rights"? What about Human rights huh Dad isn't that your job to help put the bad guys away. My dad a little taken back from my comment "Instead of questioning me you should be questioning Sean and his group and arrest them". "On what charge Paige"? I think about it "I don't how about assault" "and who's going to testify Paige"? I have no comeback to that one "No one in their right mind would risk their life on a black man". "I would", my dad gives a sigh "I know Paige you would but not everyone we live in back woods Alabama we could be lynched for just sticking up for a black man or even have our house burned down do you know how serious that is"? Yes, "No you don't Paige because you are so lucky not a lot of people were in that store who knows what they may told the town. Just Promise me this Paige doesn't matter how bad things are you need to remember one thing". He turns around and looks at me "Not everything is fair" but at the end of the day people have to live with their actions. "Promise Paige" ok my dad then grabs my hand "ok sweet pea". I'm glad my dad didn't punish me "for your stunt today you have to ride home with the sirens on". "What" I thought I wasn't going to get in trouble "No dad not the sirens" my dad starts laughing and we pulled in our neighborhood with blue and red light flashing and everyone coming outside.

(Emily)

Wow this Neighborhood seems safe, not even one day in and someone is getting arrested. I go outside and notice no one is getting arrested they live here. I asked myself who drives home with sirens as I look across the street I see a girl with brown hair get out the car yelling ok dad I get your point. I start laughing because she looks at everyone outside then starts clapping saying the show is over no encore. Then she runs in the house which I guess has to be her father smiling and waving at his neighbors including me. Then he starts walking toward me saying "Nice to meet you I'm Mr.M" I say nice to meet you" I'm Emily Fields" the man smiles "yes I heard about you". I get a little shocked "Yes your father and I made arrangement so my daughter Paige you know the actress could show you around school tomorrow". i can't believe my dad did all this for me "O that's very kind of you but if she's busy", "trust me she not busy because I haven't told her yet". He walks off and says that his daughter will pick me up at 7 so we could both walk to school together. I hope she doesn't mind because for some reason I really want to get to know her.


	2. Comeback Kid

(Paige)

I'm in class and my English teacher Mr. Fitz say Paige what's 2+2 and I said "what" everyone in my class starts laughing I don't know what's so funny. Why are they laughing? Why am I so confused? Why is Mr. Fitz asking me a math problem in English class? I then feel arms on my shoulder shaken me. My eye open it was my dad. O it was a dream makes sense I look at the clock its 1 hour earlier then what I usually wake up too. My dad says "Paige I know it's early but you need to get ready". School doesn't start for another 2 hour." Paige I need you to do me a favor" you know the new family that lives down the road next to Toby? "Yeah", well can you walk her to school and make her stay easier? "So you want me to babysit her"? My stand up "No Paige just see how everyone treat her and help her make friends". Ha Ha my dad thinks I'm miss popular."I'll do it but one condition".

(Emily)

I'm so excited about my first day of school for most people they dread it but I am excited. It's like I'm on an adventure and mystery which I don't mind because I love a challenge. As I'm looking around for something to wear my mom comes in my room saying that my dad on the phone. I grab the phone and my mom walks away leaving my dad and I to talk. "How's my favorite daughter" ? "I'm your only daughter dad", yeah but if I did it would be you." OK dad I need to get ready for school I'll talk to you later love you". Love you too Emily.

(Paige)

I go down stairs for breakfast and I see my mom sitting at the table "good morning Paige are you going to cause trouble with that boy Sean today"? I heard he has a little crush on you and his mother and I think you too would make a good pair". I get frustrated "Mom for the second time I don't like Sean" can't she see that he's rude stupid and a jerk why would that be my type. "Paige you are almost graduating you need to get your life together". How can I with her constantly forcing me to marry and date. My dad thinking to change the subject says "I think you should be on your way Paige to pick up Emily". "Good idea thanks dad and remember our deal also mom have a good day".

(Emily)

I was fixing my hair into curls they are always hard to master because one will be bigger than the other then I would have to start over again. I finally get a decent shape of my hair and I hear the doorbell ring. I think it's Mr. M daughter, as I open the door I see a girl with brown hair which is straight just until the edges where she curls it. She is wearing a blue and white stripe shirt and navy blue high waist trousers. I freeze because her eyes are what catches my attention the way she looks at you it's like she knows you are equal to who know what. I think she catches me staring and says Hi I'm Paige you must be Emily I'm here to take you to school. Oh yes your dad stopped by and informed me sorry I need to finish getting dress you can come in. As I hold open the door she slowly walks in. I offer if she wants something to drink she says no. I think I scarred her with my starring earlier because she is not even looking at me.

(Paige)

I don't know why I just walked into a stranger's house but something about her made me feel safe. "Paige" yes I look up then Emily says that she going to get her backpack from upstairs. I say ok then she leaves I see that there are some still some unpacked boxes in her house. I notice a medal sticking out from one of the boxes. I picked it up and it says "First Place for the National Woman Swimming League" Oh she's a swimmer. It makes sense from her long legs and her back I picture her standing in front of the crowd with her medal. Wait Paige what are you talking about snap out of it I just meet this girl. I still had Emily medal in my hand. "I won that last summer"I turn around and see Emily standing behind me "I thought my form was off but I guess the judges thought differently". I get a little flusters "I'm sorry Emily for snooping I don't usually do this I don't know what got over me". I felt so embarrassed and dipped my head then I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder. I looked up and its Emily saying "It's Ok Paige I understand" and she moves her hand to my hand. I then jerked away "I think we should get going school about to start".

(Emily)

I don't know why she jerked away I was just trying to comfort her. I lock my house and yell to my mom that I was leaving for school. Paige is walking really fast but I could easily handle her pace. "What the rush" I ask she then say "I don't want to get you late on your first day". I smile at her answer "Well seems to me you are going to get there before I do with your pace". Paige then stops and say sorry, "You really need to stop apologizing if I'm not sorry why should you be" ?. she then challenges me by saying "but if you are so fast in the water why you aren't on land". I get a little caught off guard with her tone "Oh I am but only in certain situations". I then see a smile creep on Paige face, why is she smiling. Why is she smileing oh nooo "not like what you are thinking Paige". Then Paige starts laughing and says "what do you ever so mean Emily in a sarcastic manner". I then nudge into Paige causing her to laughing even more.

(Paige)

We walk into Rosewood High School, Everyone is look at me no not me their looking at Emily. I then tell her it's going to be ok and we start walking through the crowd. I'm walking to guidance and I hear someone yell out look we got a killer in our school to Emily. I then turn around "what does that have to mean". Emily turn around also "Paige its ok let's just go" Emily looks hurt. I then yells in the crowd "who said that" no one said anything. "Exactly I guess we got a coward here do we"? The boy steps forward its Sean "not like the cowardly act the Japanese did to Pearl Harbor". Emily then speaks up "how dare you say that, my dad is in the military and I'm Pilipino not Japanese so stick with football because clearly you don't have a brain". The crowd goes with cheers and applause with Emily comment. Emily grabs my hand and drags me forward I didn't even notice her holding my hand because I was so in shock about how good her comeback was I think I'm going to like this girl.

(Emily)

My race wasn't a big deal in Virginia but here it feels like I'm an alien I want to cry right now my eyes start watering. Paige is calling my name but I'm afraid to look at her because I'm about to break down. She then pulls me into the Auditorium no one inside which is good because I can't stand to see any more people and I just got here. The tears start coming and Paige comes and sits next to me and rubbing my back telling me it's going to be ok. I look up between sob saying but…. you …need…to.. get..to….clas… I'm surprise she understood me because she says it's ok if we are late it's expected you just got here. "Do you want me to get Sean arrested you know my dad is a cop"? I start smiling "You can't put everyone in jail". Paige says "I know I tried it once in 1st grade we were playing kickball and someone got me out". I then yelled at the kid saying I'm calling my dad you are going to jail now the kid was crying I was crying. I started laughing "you really tried to put a 1st grader in jail"? "Yep" and I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids. After laughing for hours I finally say I think I'm ready

(Paige)

We have all the same classes except for math but our last class together was English with Mr. Fitz. I see Spencer and she waves and I wave back then Emily and I sit in the back with her. I introduce Emily to Spencer. Spencer then said "Emily heard about this morning you poor thing" . Emily then said "yeah it did catch me off guard but I'm better now". Spencer gives a nod "Good because Sean a jerk" we start reading our textbooks.

(Spencer)

I noticed something about Emily she keeps looking at Paige like she is a goddess or something. It's probably the jealously talking I doubt I'm going to lose my best friend Emily seems like a nice girl I need to just take a chill pill. Then the bell rings and we are off to lunch.

(Emily)

We go to lunch and I see Toby I roll my eyes then he starts making his way over Paige, Spencer and I table. Spencer starts fixing her hair Paige starts laughing I think this Spencer must like Toby because she looks like she is going to past out. Toby at the table now Spencer immediately says hi then Toby "Good Afternoon Spencer". A big smile is upon Spencer face now wow is it that serious I think to myself. "Hi Emily I heard about this morning that must been terrible for you"? I roll my eyes at his attempt to sound sorry for me "If I was there I would have stood up for you". Paige looks a little irritated "I toke care of it" and Emily handled it all by herself she also a comeback kid. "Well Paige no girl should fight with a man it's just unfair". "I mean a man is must stronger and wiser so that's not an even playing field". I can't believe Toby is like this everyday. "You are so right" said Spencer. Paige and I both look at Spencer like really. I then said "no offense Toby but I doubt you could handle Sean by yourself and even if you did Paige could totally beat up Sean". I look at Paige and she dips her head.

(Paige)

"How does it feel Emily to officially survive your first day at Rosewood"? It was ok I'm just tired and miss my dad she says. He's going be here in a few day don't worry I say. I know "I still miss him". As I try to think of something to say I feel Emily intertwine our hands. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I never felt it before. My heart starts beating and I panic and pull away. Emily then asked what's wrong did I hurt you or something. I didn't answer I just started walking I couldn't walk all the way home with Emily not when she made me feel like I don't Know. I decided to take the short cut through the woods. Emily says ummm the road we toke home is this way. I didn't answer but I could tell she was following me. "Paige talk to me please what did I do wrong"? "Please say something". I wanted to answer her but my mouth was dry and I couldn't speak. I continued to walk for what seemed about 10 minute then realized what I should say. Emily I'm sorry it's just when you held my hand I felt something and I never felt this way before and….. I turned around and Emily was no longer behind me. O my Gosh I lost Emily in the Woods!


	3. Chapter 3

(Emily)

What happened back there I thought to myself. I'm still trying to remember what made Paige so cold with me. She wasn't answering me at all. As I was walking I caught a glimpse of the lake that my mom was talking about. It looked so beautiful it reminded me of swimming back home. I started walking toward it I put my foot in the water it wasn't too cold since it was still noon. I took in the scene I knew I had to get back to Paige. As I turned around I saw many trees and bushes that I couldn't remember the path I toke to get here I'm lost!

(Paige)

Think Paige think she was just behind me a few seconds ago. How am I supposed to tell my dad I lost Emily? Like hello father remember that favor you wanted me to do it went great I just lost her on our way home from school by the way in the woods. Yeah like that would get me off the hook. Let me retrace my steps ok we walked past the keep out sign yeah ironic huh the cherry bush and the lake. That must be it the Lake!

(Emily)

Maybe I should go that way no I might get even more lost. I should stay here Paige will find me. Wait she hates now so I doubt it. Then again she will notice I'm not behind her so maybe I should stay here. I sat down near the edge of the water on the grass. I watched how the turtles swam underwater and came up for air it reminded me of the day I won my swimming competition.

On your mark get set go, I dived into the water my arms moving quickly it felt like jello when it moved through the water. I was the star player a title I didn't want to carry you know when you are known as the best, people expect more from you. I just enjoy swimming I want to swim for me not anyone else but it was the championship so all the cards were on the table. Mellissa from the other team was catching up to me in first. I was on my 3 lap I was getting a little tired that Mellissa caught up to me putting me in second place. I was on my last lap I was so exhausted I wanted to stop but then when I pulled my head up for water I saw my friend Mya saying don't give up Em don't give up. With those three words I got more focused and kept going. It was a long shot but I caught up to Mellissa the crowd was screaming so loud you thought it was a football game. Mellissa and I were toe to toe but I guessed staying after longer after practice paid off because I passed Mellissa and Won first place. I got out the water smiling not because I won but because the first person I saw was Mya the girl that I did my best for. I looked up to the crowd and Mya mouthed you did It and there was tears in her eye and I mouthed I know. She was the only one there that knew that would be my last swim meet in Virginia and that would be the last time she would see me swim. She probably hates me now but not because of me moving. I came back to reality and heard something like a whistle I think it was the wind.

(Paige)

I was walking back to the lake and I was going to give Emily a piece of my mind for walking off like that. First I had to find her so it would make sense the things I was thinking about in my head on what I would say. As I was waking I heard someone whistling I mean I wasn't scared you know just a girl in the woods by herself. Nothing to be scarred of. I was trying to hide behind one of the tree but accidentally tripped over one of the branches. My whole body was on the ground the whistling came closer I grabbed a stick near me to prepare for the worst.

I closed my eyes and yelled "please don't hurt me please I had school today I been through enough torture". The person whistling laughed, I opened my eyes and I knew who the whistler was. "Hey I know you" I said as he held his hand out to help me get up from the ground. "You were in the store where I work at those bone heads were messing with you". He smiled "yeah thanks for that miss not a lot of folks now a days would of did that". "No problem I said it what was right". "My name is Nate" he then offer his hand. He is very friendly "My name is Paige if you mind me asking why are you in the woods at this hour"? He laughed "I usually walk home this way you know the Negro schools are further than your school so I save a good 30 min cutting through the woods". I think about the time it must take him to get to his school compared to mine. "What about you why is a young lady like you all by herself in the woods"? "I was just like you walking home but I kind of lost my friend". Nate said "is she a girl"? YES, "has black hair"? YES, "skin tone very tan"? YES have you seen her? "Yeah she is over there by the lake". I knew it I thought to myself.

(Emily)

It was getting dark I started panicking I heard stories about the woods at night. I mean who doesn't as a kid but down south these story have a very accurate chance of being real. I heard something from behind me I grabbed a stick because who knows what it could be as the sound came closer I got up ready for whatever was coming. I lifted up the stick then I see Paige and this other man come out of the bushes. Paige approaches me "what would the stick do Emily"? I smile at her talking to me again "some serious damage Paige" . "Yeah with a stick Emily really"? The man with Paige starts laughing "Hey you had a stick in your hand too Paige". Paige looks a little embarrass "Yeah well I was on the ground". Wait why would Paige be on the ground? "You were on the ground" I asked she looks irritated "yeah when I tripped looking for you". How dare she blame her falling on me "Looking for me you weren't even talking to me Paige". She starts to raise her voice "Well how could I" she yelled back "you are always doing those things". Here she goes about saying those things I don't even know whats she is talking about. "What things Uuhh . first you are fine with me even comfort me then you were so cold with me". If anyone should be mad its should be me. The man with Paige slowly walks off and head back into the woods.

(Paige)

Nate tells me goodbye and head back into the woods leaving me with Emily. I look at her "you left me while I was in the woods you knew I was in charge of you". You got mad I didn't answer you so you thought if you runaway I would get in trouble". I can't belive Emily is laughing . "What's so funny is this all part of your plan for this to be a joke"? "No Paige the only thing that's funny is you what makes you think I want to be in the woods by myself". I think about what she just said "Well why did you run off then"? Her voice is calmer "I saw the lake she said I thought I would be back before you noticed but then I forgot which way I came from". Sorry for scaring you I really didn't intend of getting you in trouble".

(Emily)

Our walk back was very quiet. No one dared to start a conversation. "I'm sorry Emily" I looked up in shock that she said that. It's just when you do those things. "What things"? Paige stops "you really need me to spell it out Emily"? It would be helpful for me to understand so "yes". "It just when you touch my hand and stuff like that it's so different like I don't know never mind shouldn't have brought it up". Paige starts walking again "No Paige I understand what about it did I hurt you when I grabbed your hand"? Paige then dipped her head and smiled "no a course not" I start walking toward Paige since she still wasn't looking at me. I lifted her head up so we were looking at each other eyes. She has beautiful brown eyes that looked so innocent like somene never been hurt before. She started to move away but I wouldn't let her. She was trying to say something but the words weren't coming out. I said its ok I move the hair from her face and said its ok. I was just about to move forward to officially close the gap. "Paige" we hear a man's voice Paige then backs away from me and yells over here dad.

I guess we are out of the Woods now.


	4. You Write the Map to my Heart

(Paige)

I had been avoiding Emily ever since we were in the woods. Unluckily I haven't been avoiding my dad constant reminder of how dangerous it was for us to be in the woods as young ladies. I been skipping all the classes that I had with Emily which was the majority of them. I would leave in the morning just like I would going to school but instead go in the wood and go to the lake. Just reading and thinking about my life. Today Nate came and sat with me like he did occasionally. "Hey Paige you really need to go to school". I know Nate means well but I dont want to go back "I know but I just can't stand it there". "I wished I went to a school like you at our school our text books are so outdated the George Washington is still the President". We both start laugh at his comment. "I'm sorry you're right I should be more grateful". "Don't worry Nate I heard some schools are going to be integrated soon". Nate said yeah I heard too he said with a sigh. "Why is that a bad thing" I said isn't that we want to be in school together? Yes and No its just the protest and the violence is what scares me that people are willing to hurt others for something they can't help like their skin color. I don't know I said "maybe they are scared of change". "Maybe" Nate said, "can I ask you something Paige"? I look at Nate "yeah shoot", "where that girl you were with before"? I froze "O Emily we aren't talking anymore". "Why not she seem like she was really sorry for leaving you". "We are just not friends" I didn't realize I yelled at Nate "I'm sorry Nate" "its ok I think you should go to school tomorrow and make up" and with that he got up and walked back into the woods. Maybe he's right about the going back to school because I bet soon my teachers will call my parents.

(Emily)

Paige wasn't at school yesterday and I haven't seen her all day today I hope she is not sick or something. I'm on my way to my last class but first I need my English textbook in my locker. As I was walking through halls I see Toby at my locker. Just when I thought my day was getting better. "Hey beautiful" I turned around "who are you talking to"?" You silly" Toby says." O thanks I guess hey have you heard from Paige"? "Nope" but I'll tell you what I didn't hear. "You agreeing to go out with me". I try not to laugh in his face "I really need to get to English and you are in that class too so you should be on your way". Toby smiles "you are right beautiful I'll save you and a seat". . I wished Paige was here we would both be laughing at Toby. As I walked into class still no sign of Paige. I did see Spencer , "Have you seen Paige she didn't come to her shift at work yesterday'? I did't know Paige had a job. "I was just about to ask you the last time I talked to her was when we were in the woods". Spencer said O then turned around back to her desk.

(Spencer)

Why were Emily and Paige in the woods by themselves that was like Paige and I special place you know. As I was thinking to myself. Mr. Fitz was talking about some project that we had to pair up for. Ok class you and your partner have to pick a book based on a controversial topic. It can be either from the past or present but has to be a book. Ok pair up since we have an old number today the person who doesn't have a partner will be with the missing person. Since Paige isn't here I think I will team up with Toby.

(Emily)

Wait the only person not here is Paige so if I don't have a partner I will be with Paige so she will be forced to talk to me. Yes this is going to work out also this project sounds like a piece of cake. No one knows me so that means no one will ask to be my partner that's kind of a good thing. O no Toby is walking toward me. "Hey Emily do you want to you know pair up and explore the past in hope of having a future together". Where does this boy get his pick-up lines from they are so funny and stupid I don't know why all the girl go crazy about him. I look and see Spencer looking heartbroken. "I think you and Spencer should team up". Why Toby asked all hurt ? "Because I was hoping to pair up with Paige". "I thought Spencer and Paige usually pair up" Toby asked . Spencer joins in and says "no its fine Emily can be Paige partner". OK then he said I guess we are study buddies Spencer. If you could see the big grin on Spencer cheeks nothing compared to mines when I realized Paige would be my partner. I guess that gives me a reason to stop by her house today.

(Paige)

I get home no one is there which is a good thing because they would ask me how my day was and I can't lie to save my life not because I can't just I suck at it. I change out of my clothes into some shorts and one of my dad's long military shirts back when he was in the first World Wars. My mom made banana bread last night so I got me a slice and went upstairs. I was picking out what to wear tomorrow for school since I know that it's a must. Also I need to come up with a good excuse for missing work two days in a row. Could blame it on cramps my boss hates it when I use that word so that could be a good one. As I was thinking for some more excuses I heard the doorbell ring. It couldn't be my parents because it's too early. I go down stairs and trip over my backpack that I thought I moved but since I haven't been to school it was still there. I get up from the ground I was a little frustrated you know when you get hurt either emotional or physical you kind of take it out on other, well in this case it was physical my knee was killing me. I opened the door "WHAT". I realized it was Emily. She looked at me and up and down and said hi Paige.

(Emily)

Paige was in a large over size shirt which showed off her long legs and once she opened the door I lost it she looked so beautiful. Like you know the natural beauty not like it's what the inside that count. It was like the type where she could be brushing her teeth or doing a simply task and you stand back and say wow she is so pretty. "Why are you here Emily"? Her tone was very assertive "I came here to tell you that we are doing a project together". "O cool I'll see you tomorrow" then. She was about to shut the door but then I said "wait don't you want to know what it's about"? Paige face looks irritated "Not really it's just a stupid project" she said. I can't believe she thinks this is a stupid project. "A stupid project huh well I don't know what gotten into you but my grade are not a joke". Paige couldn't belive I was yelling at her "This wasn't the only reason I stopped by I came here to check on you since you weren't at school for 2 days". Paige proccess what I said then says "I'm sorry Emily but why does it matter to you if I wasn't at school"? Really Paige that's how you feel huh. "How about I talk to your dad about it since you don't care what other people think". "Yeah how about I tell the neighborhood that the Chief's daughter been skipping school". A few neighbors turned around and looked at us. Next thing I know Paige pulled me into her house.

(Paige)

"What's wrong with you are you crazy"? Emily smiles "Not as crazy as your hair". I looked in the mirror and it looked like I had some serious bed hair not to mention that my over-sized shirt made it look like I wasn't wearing any pants. Emily started laughing I dipped my head trying to hide the blush I was getting. "Isn't your mom going to be worried that you aren't home yet"? "No I stopped by and told her I was coming here". So I wasn't your first stop I said sarcastically. She blushed at that and said I was thinking about it but then I had to change. "Why because you thought you would see your boyfriend Toby I said with a grin"? While walking back upstairs to my room with Emily following behind. "O heavens no you missed it today Toby was at it again with the corny pick-up lines". Ha-ha are you serious? "Yes" he was like she walked over to me. "Hey Emily as if I was her and she was portraying Toby, [hair flip] "are you a locker because you locked my heart away". I was laughing so hard because I could easily see Toby saying that. We both laughed so much that our stomach were hurting. "You know you like it when he does that" secretly I teasing Emily. "No not really I think it's kind of annoying"s because he never once asked me what's my favorite movie, book, or anything it's like he doesn't see me as a person just a toy he can play with when he's bored. I thought about what she said and felt kind of guilty because I never asked her any of that stuff while she was here just yelled at her. "What is it then"? What? "Your favorite book or anything"? She smiled and said "O my favorite movie is The Cyclops and book has to be Of Mice and Men". I can't believe she likes the same book I do. "Me too I love Of Mice and Men I never quite understood the ending when Carson said what's gotten into them". Emily nods then she said "I think it mean he never truly understood Lennie and George relationship and even at the end of it all he still didn't understand like people never will understand something that's different". I looked at Emily with her response and said "wow I never thought of it that way it makes sense".

(Emily)

"Thanks I kind of enjoy history and English because you tie both of them together to make a story that can make history". I start blushing "sorry that I'm boring you with my nerd talk". I looked away embarrassed, "Its ok Emily I like when you talk it makes me think about stuff in a way I never thought before". I was standing up while Paige was on her bed. She had a lot of maps in her room "so do you want to travel"? Paige looks up "No what makes you say that"? "The maps you have on your walls". She looks around her rooms "O I just like to know where things are from and where I'm going in a way so I don't get lost". I smile and start to make light of the situation "Like I did in the woods" I said with a smirk and sat next to Paige on her bed. "Yeah like you did in the woods". "O really" said moving closer to her, Paige was really stiff like she was afraid to move. So I did something that I thought would calm her down. I lifted my hands and got on top of her and started ticking her.

(Paige)

"Stop Emily I'm ticklish". Emily starts laughing "You should have never told me that. I couldn't stop laughing" OK Emily" "OK Emily you win". "This is not a game Paige this is war". I couldn't take it anymore so I flipped Emily from on top of me to causing her to be on the bottom. I caught my breath and I smiled with triumph while looking into Emily eyes. She looked back at me like she was in shock that I flipped her on to her back. While I'm still on top of Emily she moves her hand to my cheek while we are both looking at each other I get lost in her eyes. Then Emily says "I think I should get going".I get up quickly and she goes downstairs. I wanted to walk her out but she took off too quickly.

I think I know how Lennie felt in the novel Of Mice and Men to want something so bad.

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites it makes my day seeing that. **


	5. The Past Can Repeat Itself

(Emily)

I had to get out of there before I did something I would regret. I mean I probably made myself look stupid in front of Paige by leaving so soon. It was just with her on top of me like that I was so tempted. It reminded me of how Mya is still is mad at me.

_2 months before_

(Mya)

Emily looked amazing in the water you could tell she was in her element. The way her arm went through the water it was like she was a mermaid. Yeah pretty cheesy but if you were there to see what I was seeing you would understand. This is Emily last swim meet because she is moving to Alabama. I 'm going to miss her so much. We knew each since the 5th grade you know having different skin tones really made us stand out in a school full of whites. So we got along great since we knew how it feels to be a black sheep. I love Emily and I'm afraid I might love her more than just friends. Yes you can fall in love with your best friend trust me because I did. Being in love with you best friend is amazing it's like you know each other already. You know each other good sides and bad ones and you know how to cheer them up when they are down. The worst part is that if they don't feel the same way you can ruin a friendship that you had for a long time. The thought of her leaving in a few weeks is making me all teary eye as I wipe away my tears I notice that Emily isn't in second place anymore she is in first. I got out of my seat everyone is yelling and cheering Emily just won the swim meet for our school. The tears of sadness turned into tears of happiness because Emily worked so hard and it paid off. We both shared a look while she is being carried by her team.

(Emily)

You were awesome Em thanks Mya means a lot coming from you. What are we going to do to celebrate our win. Our win? Yes because with you I feel like I'm always winning I said smiling. In that case I was thinking we go get some ice cream and then come over to my house so we can have a sleep over. Sounds like a plan. I'm so hungry swimming does that to you. Yeah I wouldn't know. I keep telling you should have joined the team with me. Em you know I'm not as good at sports as you like I couldn't give up pizza. I do not give up pizza I think I eat more pizza then any human being because of swimming. Are you sure because from you six pack I could beg to differ. O you saw that I mean I hardly noticed with that comment I raised my shirt half way up to showing my stomach off. You are so full of you self-Mya said by laughing. We walk into the Ice cream parlor and a girl that goes to our school named Hanna is working there. Hello welcome to You Can't Top Up ice cream shop what can I get you? Just a second please and then Hanna walked off leaving us to look over the menu. You were great today Emily the way you passed the other girl toward the end was amazing. I started blushing and said thanks I thought my form was off today though. It's ok. No its not it was my last meet and I wanted it to be perfect. You won though. That doesn't matter Mya it had to be perfect my eyes started watering. I feel a pair of hands on my hand. I look up and said I'm sorry I should be celebrating not crying. You can always cry with me you know that Em. Yeah I know I said while hugging Mya. She always knows what to say to make me feel better. Hanna comes back and I speak for the two of us by saying a Banana spilt with two spoons.

(Mya)

It breaks my heart knowing Emily doesn't see what I see in her but then again does anyone see themselves the way other sees them. The waiter comes back with our sundae we both thank her then start eating. I always eat the banana part first and Emily eats the Cherry first yes it's a weird but it's a habit. So Em are you finished packing yet? Yes pretty much I want you to have some things instead of of me bringing it to Alabama. Do you think I will forget about you Emily really? No I just think you will take care of it better than I will when I move. Ok if that's what you wish I guess I could deal with that. Ok let stop by my house so I can pack my bags for your house. You know you can borrow some of my clothes. Yeah I know but I need to get something anyway. We finished eating our banana split and paid now we are walking to Emily's house. Its cold out so Emily gives me her jacket it smells like peaches which she knows I like. I'm going to miss this, walking with you at night and stuff. We intertwined our hands we are almost at her house. I know I'm going to miss it too It just came so fast the whole moving thing.

(Emily)

We get to my house I tell Mya to wait outside. I really needed to go to my house to get Mya present for her birthday since I won't be with her on her birthday. I look at a picture of Mya and I when we were in 5th grade together. It's us hugging with our jump rope in our hands. I smiled we grew so much physically and emotionally I wished we could go back to those times. Ok I'm ready I said going outside seeing Mya sitting on my porch. I don't understand why I couldn't come inside. O because my mom would talk your ear off and we are in a hurry right? Not really we are just going to watch movies. That still something to be looking forward too I joked hoping she doesn't look at what's in my bag that's sticking out. We get to Mya's house and I notice her parents aren't home. So we have the house to ourselves I said with my voice sounding deep. Yeah my mom and dad are on a date so they left their only child by herself. You're not by yourself you have me remember. Yep and I think I'm the one who's winning twice in one day.

(Mya)

I get the movie we are watching "All About Eve" I heard it was good so I picked it out. I put the movie in Emily I'm going to take a shower I'll be right back. She nods so I walk in my bathroom. I look in the mirror ok Mya she is moving soon and I yet to get over her and she is sleeping over how can I survive this night and not freak out and we are sleeping in the same bed great how will I be able to sleep with her right next to me?

(Emily)

Good she is gone now I can take out her gift. I think of a good time to give it to her. It's a book I wrote about us ever since I found out we were moving. I been adding to it every day and I used my dad typewriter to make it look all professional. I hope she likes it because I want her to remember all our good times and that I won't forget about her. I hear Mya get out the shower so I put the book under my pillow. And tried to look as normal as I could. What were you doing? O noting I said not realizing that I was holding the pillow mighty close like I was hiding something. What's under the pillow then Emily? Nothing just you know the soft part of the pillow. How about I just take a look under it. Umm I don't feel comfortable with people looking under my pillow. Fine then I guess I won't look then…. With that Mya leaps to grab my pillow. Noooo Mya don't look in the pillow. Why? Thought it was just the soft stuff inside like you said. It's not just let me tell you before you look ok. I know your birthday is in a few weeks and since I'm not going to be here I wanted to give you your gift early. Now you can look in the pillow.

(Mya)

I reach into the pillow and it's a book. "Our Past is Written" by Emily I opened the book and it has all the things we did together inside it. Do you like it? My eyes start watering yes Emily I love it I will keep it forever. I was hoping you would say that. I couldn't take it anymore this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. This must be the reason we went to her house. She couldn't have had it at her swim meet. I give Emily a big hug thank you so much Emily I love you. I love you too Mya with those three words I lost it. I get I got caught up in the moment because next thing I know my lips are connecting with Emily's. I have my hand on Emily's arm and I can tell she is in shock because her pulse is racing. At first she wasn't kissing me back then she was. I felt like a dream I can't believe she feels the same way. Our kiss picks up the pace and my fingers are in Emily's hair. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen. Mya stop I'm sorry I can't do this. Why not? I think we just got caught up in the moment that's all. That wasn't caught up in the moment for me Emily. My voice cracking from the hurt I was feeling toke a toll on me. I Love you Emily.

(Emily)

I got up and turned around and looked at Mya. I love you too Mya. No Emily I want to be with you. Why don't you see that? Tears were pouring out Mya's eyes I hate to see her cry and me to be the reason for it all hurts. We can't do this I can't do this. I'm moving in a few weeks. You miss me that's all that's why we kissed because we miss each other already. Get Out Emily! Mya don't be like this. Leave Emily how dare you think my feeling are confused. I don't want to see you again. Mya you don't mean that. Yes I do. I left.

_Present_

I didn't even stay with Mya when she needed me I just left. I left her hurt and sad. I hate myself for that I don't want to hurt anyone like that again. That's all I thought about that's why I left Paige house so quickly. I don't know how I can work on the English project with Paige anymore,


	6. Egg You On

_**I would like to apologize for not inserting quotation marks in my previous chapters. I know it must have been hard for some to understand who was saying what. I also didn't notice that the paragraphs weren't spaced out. I used Word doc so I thought it would look like it did when I typed it also when I read my fanfiction on my Iphone 5 it looked fine. I guessed I have to look into the problem. Thank you for the review that informed me of the challenges. I'm new to writing FanFiction so review that can help me develop and improve my story are appreciated. Hope you enjoy and Thank you for following me and the favorites.**_

(Paige)

"I see you came to work today Ms. McCullers" I tried not to look so guilty when I heard my boss's comment when I walked into work. "Yes, sorry I haven't been feeling well lately you know cramps in all". With that my boss made a face. "Just get to work and you have to work overtime today to make up your hours". I nodded and begun to organize the shelves. Working at a grocery store is hard work. Do you know how many people displace items they don't want? A lot I mean this lady just now put milk in the bread section really you couldn't walk back to the freezer section and put it back I thought to myself. "Paige" I turned around to look who called my name. "Hi Mrs. Williams what bring you into here" (Mrs. Williams is Sean's mother) "Hello Paige" I'm here to pick up my Sean some fruit for his big game today are you going to be attending? "No I have to work extra hours today" I then gave my boss an irritated look. "That's too bad" I know he would want you there he talks about you all the time. Sean talk about me all the time please only thing that's on his mind is football and being a jerk. "Well I'm sorry" I couldn't come tell Sean I said good luck. "I will" by the way Paige this weekend I'm having a cook out to celebrate Sean's great season playing football. I would like you and your family to attend it no option it's a must. "Ok" Mrs. Williams I'll talk to them about it have a good day. With that she buys her items and leaves the store. Just 10 min on the job and I'm already ready to go home.

(Emily)

"Emily" your dad is on the phone come get it. "Yes mom" I'm coming I enter the kitchen and pick up the phone. "Hello Dad" I miss you so much "I know Emily" you only have 2 more days until I'm there with you and your mother. We will go out to eat anywhere you would like I need some good old southern cooking right about now. "Well dad you are coming to the right place if you want to eat well. "How is your mother doing? "She is doing ok" she is having a hard time fitting in with the other wives in the neighborhood. She tried to bring cake to the Military Wives Club and they didn't even open the door. "I'm so sorry Emily I wished I didn't have to have you and your mother move by yourselves. "No dad its ok really" I'm making a lot of new friend here like the Chiefs daughter Paige. "I like the chief "he a respected man in my books. I have to go Emily they need me Love you watch over your mother remember I will be there in 2 days. "Ok dad love you". I hang up the phone then my mom says "Emily "can you go pick up some eggs for the pie I'm baking for the club. "Yeah sure mom" which store do you want me to go to? "The Piggly Wiggly past your school. Here take this 76 cents should be more than enough. "Ok" mom I'm leaving now.

(Paige)

Right now I'm washing the windows of our display case. Kids keep walking by and I pretend I'm a mannequin. This one boy is starring me down. I must not move because I don't want to break character. I been holding my position for about 10 min now. Where is this kids parents? I couldn't take it anymore and broke my character and fell to the ground. The boy yells and runs off. I feel bad but not as bad as my legs and arms are feeling right now. "Paige" get up I'm not paying you to lay around all day. Go to the checkout line. "Why" that's Spencer's Job not mines. "Well Spencer" isn't here can't you see so go in fill her place. I get up and go to the checkout line I hate working checkout it so boring all you do is scan and bag. As I open the register I hear the store door open. I yell "Welcome to the Piggly Wiggle where our Hospitably is o so friendly". I hate this slogan it's so corny but catchy and its company policy to say it whenever someone enters the store. I look up to see who just came in. It was Emily I looked at her she looked at me. She was wearing shorts and a light green like mint color blouse with her hair up in a messy pony tail. She looked amazing her eye meets mines I give a shy smile she looks at me confused. "Excuse Me" I look and turn around and see that an elderly has been calling for my attention to ring up her things. That must be why Emily gave me that look to try to tell me I had a customer gosh she probably thinks I'm crazy for starring at her. I wonder why she is here.

(Emily)

I knew Paige worked but didn't know she worked here. I walked in and the first thing I caught my attention was a tall brown hair girl. It was her, the girl I been constantly thinking about. She gives me a smile I tried to smile back but an elderly lady kept trying to get her attention. Paige turns around and apologize to the woman and starts ring up her things. I make my way around the store looking for the eggs. In Virginia we got our eggs from a farmer that came around our house ever week. As I was looking through the aisles. I heard a few voices I see two women talking in low voices but I could still understand what they were talking about. "That's" Pam's daughter you know the tan one that just passed. "yes well I saw her go inside the Chief's daughter house. "yes" what's wrong with that ? One of the lady's said. Well the Chief daughter Paige was holding Emily's hand and brought her inside. "No" are you serious ?" Yes I saw it with my own eyes. I couldn't stand hearing anymore of these lies. I came from out of the corner and said," Hi I'm Emily nice meeting you I bet you meet my mom she just loves your club she is baking a pie to give to you and all the members. I'm here to pick up some eggs so she can finish the pie. The look on the women gossiping was priceless they looked so in shock. With that I walked away. "Do you think she heard what we were saying"? "I don't know I think she did"

(Paige)

I see Emily talking too ladies in the store I want to hear what they are saying but I can't she is too far away. The women walk off and come to my register to pay. One of the ladies look flustered like she been caught doing something she shouldn't have. "Hi did you find everything alright" I said waiting for a response. The lady just nods and pays and leave. What's her problem I asked myself. I look around the store to see if my boss is insight. He isn't ,that means I can leave my post. I go and find Emily looking up and down the aisles she looks so cute all confused in all. "Hey do you need help finding anything" "Yes and no" Emily says I'm looking for some eggs but can't find them. "Did you look in the front of the store"? That where we keep all the things the farmers bring fresh. "No I haven't checked the front, this is my first time here". I smile at that comment because we both know that already. "Maybe if you weren't so quick in avoiding me when you walked in you could have seen the big sign that said eggs". I walked Emily to the front of the store. "I wasn't trying to avoid you" I was trying to walk away because clearly my beauty was affecting your work because you were hardly recognizing the woman that needed you assistants. I dipped my head down with that comment. If she wants to play that game I will play even better. "Yeah you know me I was so lost in your eyes" that I couldn't stop starring. We are right in front of the freezer where the eggs are .I moved closer to Emily. "I mean the way you smell is amazing I move my hand around her waist. Emily freezes in shock. I grab the eggs from the freezer and hand it to her. I smile at my triumph of making Emily flustered.

(Emily)

She did not just do that in front of everyone in the store. I mean yeah it felt amazing having her arm around me like that. Still people are starting to talk and I would never forgive myself for my mom not fitting in just because of some gossip. "Thanks for helping me find the eggs" I said then walk around Paige. "Yeah sure let me ring it up for you" as we walk into the line I notice that Paige has a notepad in her apron. "What's in your apron"? "O wouldn't you like to find out". "I'm just curious" I said with an embarrassed look. "No Emily the note pad is called WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW". We both share a laugh because of the way I toke it. "When do you get off work"? "In an hour why" I was just wondering since we have that English project due soon that you could come over later at my house. As soon as you get off work. "I mean you don't have to come as soon as you get off work". It would be nice for you to stay longer". "I mean you don't have to stay long" "I mean you can stay as long as you like even sleep over". Emily I think to myself stop talking you are making yourself sound like a complete fool. "I'm sorry" Paige smiles and says "I would love to come over but it would be best if its tomorrow" "yes that would be fine also", I said. "My mom is leaving for a club thing so how about you come over around 4 ."Sounds like a plan then, See you tomorrow" I smile and say yeah see you tomorrow. "Don't crack those eggs Emily they are fragile"

Just like my heart I said making Paige dip her head. I will defiantly get Paige back with all the flirting she did today tomorrow I'm bring my A game. First I need to bring the eggs home then its war.


	7. The Way You Act Around Me

(Paige)  
>My body is still sore from yesterday at work I can hardly get up. "Paige" breakfast is ready get down stairs my mom says, "Coming Mom" I put on my bottoms and head downstairs. I see my mom serving my dad pancakes and eggs. "Good Moring Sweetie" my mom is in a really good mood today. "Hello mother" why are you in a good mood today? "O noting sweetie" just eat you breakfast before it gets cold. I sit down looking at my dad and he gives me an I don't know look. "Paige I ran into Sean's Mom on my way home from work". "Really what did you guys talk about "? "Just how you and Sean are going on a date tomorrow". I almost choke on my eggs "what" you can't be serious I look at my dad for back up. He just picks up his newspaper. "Dad what about our deal?" I can't believe he didn't hold up his end of the bargain he was supposed to keep mom off my case from dating. "Sorry Paige but you didn't hold up yours you lost Emily in the woods I told you to watch her" I get up from the table and go in my room and shut the door. This is not fair why should I be force to date someone I don't like. What happened to my views why does it have to be dictated by my parents? I lay on my bed and start crying.<p>

(Emily)

I'm woken up by the sound of metal pans being slammed down . I forgot my mom was baking again. I don't understand why she keeps wanting to join that stupid club all they do is gossip. I get up to get ready for today. The day I have to start my English project with Paige. I had a dream last night with her in it. We were going swimming in the lake then she starts drowning. I go underwater to save her and bring her to the surface. She isn't breathing so I give her CPR then she wakes up and says I knew you wanted to kiss me. Out of nowhere the whole town comes out of the woods and starts laughing and point at me like it was a joke. I woke up relived it was just a dream but in reality it could really happen. Not Paige drowning I mean she could but not if I had anything to do with it. The fact that the town will judge us in a heartbeat. Why am I saying us we aren't even dating. I don't even know if she even likes me. Then again it's a possibly she might and she afraid to show her feelings. I guess I will have to find out today if she does feel the same way.

(Paige)  
>I woke up from my nap which was weird because I just woke up. I look at the time its 3 o clock I was supposed to be at Emily's house at 4. I get up and look through my closet for something to wear. I have all these clothes and I can't find anything to where. I try on a couple of things but they don't seem right. "Paige" my mom opens the door of my room. "Can we talk"? I don't say anything I'm just still in the closet looking for something to wear. "If you don't want to talk to me I understand just hear me out". I stop what I'm doing to look at her. " I want you to just go on the date tomorrow to see how you like it that's all". "You are a pretty girl and I know you sometimes like to be all independent but boys don't like that in girls". I couldn't believe what I'm hearing "Mom why do you always have to tell me what's right and wrong"? "I don't like Sean because he is rude and he makes people feel so little inside". My dad comes up in my room because he hears us arguing. "You are going on that date and that's final" then my mom walks downstairs. Leaving my father in I in silent. "Paige I know your mom can be pushy sometimes but she means well". Tears are in my eyes right now because she is forcing me to do something I don't want to do. "But dad I don't want to go on the date" I try to wipe away some of the tears. "I will try to talk to your mother little more but I think you should still go hey you can get free food out of it" I smiled at his last comment he always knows what to say to cheer me up. "I'm taking your mother out to dinner to give you some alone time". "Thanks dad but I'm going over to Emily house to work on our English project". My dad then smiles and say,"great you are making friends that one least thing you mother has to worry about. I laugh and then he gives me a hug and says to leave Emily's number on the kitchen table.<p>

(Emily)

Its 4:30 and Paige isn't here yet. I hope something didn't happen to her on her way here. My mom left some extra brownies she didn't take to her club meeting. I eat some of them because I eat when I get nerves I mean who doesn't. I take a look in the mirror to see how my hair looks. I straighten my hair and I have on a light blue blouse and some high waist shorts. I put the book 'Uncle's Tom Cabin' on the table so we can look at it while we are doing our project. I'm so excited tomorrow my dad is supposed to be home. I been checking the weather and it said it would be a storm but didn't say when and what time. I hope this won't delay my dad's plane I can't stand to wait any longer for him to be with us. My mom is just as excited as me she been shopping for new clothes for herself and I. As I'm thinking about seeing my dad I hear a knock on my door. I get up and fix my shorts and walk to the door. "Hi…. Toby what are you doing here"? He's not Paige "I was in the neighborhood" with that comment I had to laugh. "We live in the same neighborhood" Toby smiles and walks closer to me "I missed you and I wanted to check on you" I just moved here and he misses me how did he survive when I wasn't even here. "Well thanks" for checking on me I'm fine see you later" I shut the door but Toby puts his foot in between to prevent the door from closing fully. " I didn't just come here to check on you I came in to ask you to dinner". Not again can he just not get it that I don't like him I been nice about this but he needs to know. "Toby you are a nice guy but I just don't feel the same about you" Toby face changes from a bubbly Toby to an irritated one. "Listen here Emily I know you're new in all but no one says no to Toby". "Well I just did" I tried pushing his foot from blocking the door way. "Emily baby you know that you want to go out with me". "Toby leave now before I call the police" then Toby starts getting mad " what makes you think the cops will believe you a girl who has the same skin color as the Japanese. Really again its 1950 and they are still using the World War 2 stereotype. "I grab a baseball bat that I keep near my door and start yelling "if you don't back away from my door I will swing" the neighbors are looking at us. Toby smiles and backs away from the door "you will pay for this" and he walks away.

(Paige)  
>I'm so late that I'm running to her house. I get there and I see Toby leave from Emily's house. Why is he there? I keep walking and open Emily's gate to her house. I knock on the door and no one answers. I knock again still nothing. I hope she didn't leave because I was late. I knock again then the door comes flying open. Emily has a baseball bat in her hand about to swing. "Really Emily what would a baseball bat do"? She puts it down and smiles. "A lot of damage to you why are you late"? She has one hand on her hip like she is waiting for a good explanation. "Sorry Mom see what happen was I was trying to find something to wear" she looks at me for a long time then lets me inside her house. "So how your day been" I asked. "It was ok I guess it could have been better". I nod in agreement so "where should we start" I asked Emily. "I was thinking we act out one of the scene and while one of us narrates it then at the end tell why the scene was so controversial. Because reading something is totally different then seeing it in action. I look at Emily in shock because it was so well thought of. "I love that Idea" who is going to do what? Emily is blushing and says "I don't know you can pick" I thought about it and decided I would act it out and Emily will read. "I like how you read you do it well so you can do the reading and I do the acting" We get to work Emily is looking through the book to pick a good scene to act out. I look around her house we are in the living room. All her boxes were gone and everything seemed to be placed where they should be. "I founded a scene Paige" I get up from sitting across from Emily to look at the book. I look on the page but can't see anything on it that looked like you could act. "Which line am I supposed to read? I continue to look at the words and don't see anything. "This one" Emily moves her hand on top of mines and she moves my hand to the line. "That one" I could hardly read it because Emily was holding my hand. "You are supposed to play as Emily Shelby the wife of the master".<p>

(Emily)

I choose the scene where the master's wife will try buying Tom back in 'Uncle's Tom Cabin'. I picked this scene because it shows that even though there is good in the world. If there a lot of evil it can over throw the good. That scene that Paige is portraying is showing the class that even though Shelby tries to buy back Tom she can't because of the harsh reality of it all. "Ok so you want me to try and buy back the character Tom"? I look at Paige "yes exactly". We practice the scene which felt like hours until Paige got it right. "No Paige you have to look more hurt" standing up to show her "I am looking hurt I'm tired and my feet hurt from standing". "Ok we can work on it some more later let's take a break". I go in the kitchen to grab us some snacks. I walk back in with some popcorn and tea. Paige is laying down on the couch. I smile because she looks so over dramatic like she is laying down upside down like she been acting for 5 days. "Bought some popcorn and tea" Paige gets up and says thanks. We are eating in silence then Paige yawns. "Are you really tired"? Paige says "yes like I was acting for days" "You were not it was only for 2 hours and we had to get it perfect". She is so dramatic good thing I choose her to be the actress in this whole thing because she is such a drama queen. "Well how about you do what I'm doing and see how easy it is"? "Fine I will" I get it up and start walking slow to interrupt what Paige was doing when she was saying her line. "I was not walking that slow Emily" she gets up demonstrated how she was walking. I start laughing because she wasn't walking like that "See I was walking like this". "No you weren't you were walking like you had rocks on the bottom of your foot". "Well I guessed I hit rock bottom" we all started laughing then the phone starts ringing. I walk over to my phone to pick it up. "Hello the Field's residents" I sounded like a robot always saying that. "Hello is this Emily"? Yes and I ask who is asking. "I'm the chief you know Paige's dad". O yeah yes I remember now. "Its storming really bad do you mind if Paige could spend the night"? I look out the window and its pouring and I can hear the thunder. I guess we were laughing so hard we didn't hear it start to rain. "Yeah chief it's ok if she stay over for tonight". He says thank you and I hang up the phone.

(Paige)

Did I hear this correctly I'm spending the night at Emily's house. I don't even have anything to wear. Emily hangs up the phone then sits down next to me. "That was your dad" and he wants you to sleep over because of the storm. "Do you think it will pass"? I hope so Emily says. I was little hurt by what she said. I start looking at my hands it a nervous habit that I do. Let's go upstairs to fine something for you to sleep in. I follow Emily up the stairs to her room. Her room is blue and she has a desk by the window and a typewriter and a Polaroid camera. "You are a photographer"? Emily is looking though her draws "I wouldn't call myself that I just like taking pictures"? I look around trying to find a photo album. Bingo I find it. It's black and has white stars on it while Emily wasn't looking I opened it. I smile at the pictures they were amazing. Majority were pictures of nature like trees and flowers. You could tell she knew about the rule of thirds. I get to the last picture and its Emily and this girl with black hair they are smiling. I take out the picture to get a better look "What are you doing" I drop the book and the picture on the ground"why were you look though my stuff"? Emily was really upset "I'm sorry I invaded your privacy". She didn't say anything she just gave me the clothes and pointed to the bathroom and left the room. I really messed up.

(Emily)  
>I hear the shower going on upstairs. I can't believe she went through my photo album. It's special to me my dad bought me that camera for my birthday Mya was the first picture I ever toke. It reminded me of her. I sat downstairs and poured me some tea and thought. I'm not mad at Paige I'm mad at myself because of what I did to Mya. I shouldn't have overreacted like that she didn't know. I gave Paige sometime to change. When I thought it was a good time for me to go back upstairs I see Paige in the clothes I gave her to sleep in. "Hey Emily I'm really sorry for going through you stuff it wasn't right". I look at Paige and I could tell she was being honest "it's ok". She starts walking toward me "No its not Emily" I shouldn't have I crossed the line. "Paige I forgive you really". She waits for a while then says "I think these shorts might be a little short on me. I smile because Paige is taller than me so the shorts she had on compared to mines were really short. It showed off her great legs and that was a reason I picked them for her. "Yeah but you look really great in them" I said that to get back at her from the other day at the store. Paige dipped her head trying to hide her blush.<p>

(Paige)

I'm so glad she isn't mad at me anymore. We stay up playing checkers we probably played 12 dozen rounds. I was really tired but Emily didn't want to go to bed yet. I start dozing off a little "Are you tired"? "noooo" I'm fine she could tell I was lying. "Go to bed" I have to take a shower first. Emily gets up from us sitting down playing on the floor and head to the bathroom. I don't know which side is her so I take a guess and pick the side by the window. I see a picture of her dad on the nightstand next to her bed. She looks more like her dad than mom. I turn over and try to sleep I keep thinking about the date with Sean tomorrow I put my hair in a ponytail. Emily bed was so soft that I went right to sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

(Emily)

I get out the shower. I took longer because I wanted to wash my hair before my dad comes home tomorrow. I dry off my hair and I see Paige is sound asleep. Her hair is flowing on the pillow I guess her ponytail came lose because the hair tie is on the ground now. She looks so peaceful I don't want to wake her so I slide in slowly under the covers. I lay there looking at the roof of my room because I never really looked at it. In my old room back home I put stars on them like I was in space. As I'm thinking about my old house Paige starts stirring in bed I think she is having a nightmare I don't know. I don't know what to do. I wrap one of my arms around Paige's waist and she snuggles closer to me. Her heart beat is still racing. I rub circles around her back to calm her down. "Paige" its ok I got you she wakes up and looks at me in shock. "What happened" Paige says. "You had a nightmare" Paige then pulls away from me I forgot my arms were around her. She sits up in bed while I'm in my head thinking why I just touched her. "Sorry Paige" I was just trying to calm you I can sleep somewhere else if you want. I get up to get my pillow to leave. "Wait Emily" I stop and look at Paige she moves closer to me. I think she going to slap me or something. We are looking at each other now her hair is blowing because my window is open. I look at her lips and she looks at mines I want to so bad but I doubt she feels the same way. "I think I'll just sleep in my mom's room". I turn around then Paige grabs my hand and says "no stay with me" then I feel her lips on mines. This can't be happening I kiss her back I put my hand through her hair and Paige is having a hard time continuing the kiss with that. Her lips are so soft it's hard not to just kiss her. I want to take this as slow as possible for her sake. Paige breaks the kiss then says "do you still want to sleep in your mom's room"? I smile and shake my head no.


	8. Watch What You Say

**(Paige)  
><strong>I woke up with Emily in my arms. Her hair smells really good like strawberry and vanilla. I look at the clock and its 11:30 that's really late I need to get home. I don't want to leave Emily while she is sleeping. I'm still in shock that we kissed last night I was really shy about it because that was my first kiss and me kissing her first was a serious step. I slowly move my arms from holding Emily she starts to stir and holds me tighter. She has a good grip on me because I can barely get her off of me. Crazy but she is really asleep she just a cuddlier. I come up with a plan to get Emily to let go of me I grab a pillow and use it as a cuddle buddy for Emily. I wanted to leave a note but my backpack is down stairs. I walk down Emily stairs to get my backpack. I remember that I had on Emily clothes to sleep in so I take off her shirt and try to put on mines. "Hi who are you"? I pulled my shirt down and my face turned red because a complete Stanger just saw me without a shirt on. "Hi I'm Paige's I'm Emily's English partner" Emily mom looks at me from head to toe. "Nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Fields" I walk over to shake her hand still in embarrassed. "Do you want some breakfast Paige"? I was really in a hurry and wanted to get out of there "No thank you I really need to get back home nice meeting you" I grab my backpack and head outside. I get home and open the door with my house key. I walk in and see my parents in the kitchen standing. "Last night was amazing wasn't it"? My dad walks over to my mom and starts kissing her neck. "Stop it I need to finish the dishes" "how about I help you with that" and smirks. That's enough this is gross I'm about to be sick. "Ahem" my parents look at me "Paige sweetie we didn't hear the door open" I walk upstairs to my room not talking because I have a lot to think about.

**(Emily)**

I wake up with a pillow in my arms. Where's Paige she was just here a few minute or hours ago I don't know being in her arms felt amazing that I lost track of time. I get up and see that she toke everything with her so I went downstairs. I see my mom washing the dishes "I meet your friend Paige". I walk over to her to give her a hug "Really when did she leave"? Hoping my mother would know "an hour ago she said she was in a rush" why would she leave without telling me I hope she doesn't regret what happened last night. "How was the club meeting"? I asked to change the subject from Paige "It went great they loved my feedback and brownies". The look on my mom was face was priceless she looked really happy I didn't want to ruin it by telling her that the women in the club weren't nice. I go upstairs to get ready for today I doubt my dad coming due to the storm last night. I went to my room and noticed that a watch is on the ground. It's not mines I pick it up and it looks really old like back in the 1900s. I turn it over and on the back it has the initials P.G.M. I must be Paige's I never noticed that she had a watch on while she was here. "Emily I'm going outside for some fresh air" I say "Ok mom" this gives me a reason to see Paige again to give back her watch. I walk downstairs to my mom to ask if she knew anything about this watch. "Hey mom can I ask you something"? She wasn't outside I was a bit confused because I heard the door open. I went in the kitchen still she wasn't in site. I hear the door open "Mom where were you I thought…..) "Hello Emily" my dad said smiling "Dad your home" I run to him crying I missed him now he is here with me and mom.

**(Paige)  
><strong>I can't find my watch anywhere. I looked everywhere in my room and downstairs. I don't want to tell my parents I lost it because they will be so angry at me. That watch is very important in my family it was my Great- Great Grandfather's. My dad gave it to me when I was twelve it was supposed to go to a grandson but since my dad didn't have a boy he gave it to me. Then I will pass it down to my kids also so it's really important that I find it. "Paige dear can I come in" just great just when I thought I couldn't be even more stressed out. "Yes Mother" she opens the door and looks and sees that my room is all upside down and messy. "I know mom I'm going to clean it up". She smiles "I want to take you shopping for your date today" I don't want to fight anymore "Ok mom that's fine" she looks so excited " I just can't wait we are going to have a girls night out" I like seeing my mom happy even though I don't want to go shopping. My mom leaves my room and I start to rearrange my room back to normal.

**(Emily)**

"Then I said why do I have to wake up so early when I'm on night watch" we all start laughing at my dad's story. I really missed his stories and jokes without that around this house it been dead around here. My mom has a big smile on her face she really need this we really needed him. "Emily I have something for you" I look up in shock "No dad tell me you didn't buy me anything". " You know I did open it" he puts a box on the table I open it's another camera this time it has the words Emily Fields engraved on it. "Dad this is beautiful I love it" I get up and hug him and take the camera upstairs. My parents let me transform one of the extra rooms into a dark room. As in I used the other room's closet as my work area when I develop my films. I want to test out the camera as soon as possible but I rather be with my family so I put the camera in my room and head back downstairs.

**(Paige)**

"What about this one Paige" I look up at my mom holding a pink dress with a belt around it. "No I'm not wearing that" my mom frowns and keeps looking. It's bad enough that I have to go on this date and now my mom is picking out what I'm going to wear. "How about this" it shows off your legs that Sean won't stop looking at you. "Mom" my mom starts laughing and tells me to try it on. One of the sales clerks grabs my dress and puts it in the dressing room for me. I say thank you she looks up and smiles at me. I try on the dress and it looks really nice its navy blue and has white polka dots on it. It looked like something I would really wear. "Sweetie let me see it" I walk out and my mom face is so in shock. "I love it you look so amazing" I smile at that because hey who doesn't like complements "You don't think it looks a bit too much". My mom shakes her head "it looks perfect on you and I know just what to make your look pop even more. With that comment I get a bit worried.

**(Emily)**

My parents went for a drive in town they said they would pick me up later to go out to dinner with them. I start taking pictures with my new camera. The first picture I take is in my backyard there was a cardinal my grandma always told me to whistle or blow when I see them outside. I'm surprise I see them here they are Virginia's state bird so them being here in Alabama is a long way out. "Hey Emily" I look up at who called my name it's Spencer. "What do you have there" I think she is talking about my camera "it's just a camera my dad just bought me". She has a dog with her so I guess she was walking her dog "How is yours and Toby English project going" I asked as a conversation starter. "It's going really well thanks for letting him be my partner" I smile "it's no big deal I like working with Paige. Spencer gives me a strange look "You and Paige have been hanging out a lot these past few days" I get a little caught off guard with her tone. "Yeah we have but you don't need to be jealous she will always be your best friend" she gives me a smile. To be honest I want to be more than just best friends with Paige but I'm not going to tell Spencer that. "Well nice seeing you Emily have a good day" then she walks off with her dog. I take a few more pictures of random things outside. I go inside and see Paige's watch on the table in my room. I get an idea I acted on it and now I'm in the dark room. I had to buy some new red lights because the ones I bought from Virginia went out. I put a few of the pictures in the solution and start to shake them. One of the images didn't come out right it just turned black it wasn't the one I wanted so it wasn't a big deal. After the pictures were done I hung them up to dry. I take a shower getting ready to go out to dinner. I wonder where my dad is taking us. 

**(Paige)  
><strong>I get home Sean is going to pick me up in an hour. I take a shower and brush my teeth you know the usually. My door comes flying open "Mom" I scream I put my towel around me. "O chill out there is nothing I haven't already seen". I walk in the bathroom to put on my dress I come out and my mom has a curling iron in her hands. "O no I'm not putting my hairs in curls". I my dad knocks on the door. "Can I come in" my mom open the door to let him in. "Paige you look beautiful" you look just like your mother when I took her to prom. "Thanks Dad" mom still has the hair iron in her hands and I look at my dad and gives me a pleading look. "Ok Mom you can do my hair" my mom jumps with joy and my dad gives me a smile and walks out the room. "Your hair then your make up. "My what"? 

**(Emily)**

The pictures came out great. I'm so excited about tonight I don't know where Paige and I stand. I keep thinking about our kiss. I kissed people before but with her it was a different. I think we should talk about it next time we hang out. I'm doing my hair I put my hair up in a bun and wearing my pearl necklace my dad bought me for my birthday last year. I have on a teal dress and some heels. I hear the door open my parent are laughing. "Emily are you ready" my dad says "yes I'm coming down now" as I'm leaving my room I grab my purse. "You look amazing Emily" my mom says I think my dad is crying. "Emily you grew into a beautiful woman" I smile and say thank you. My dad has a 1954 Corvette that is white he opens the door for both my mother and I. He starts up the car and we pull out of our drive way "where are we going"? I ask "It's a surprise" my dad says I enjoy the ride and enjoy the breeze. 

**(Paige)**My mom made me put on some bright red lipstick. The doorbell rings my dad answers the door "Hello my name is Sean and I'm here for Paige" my dad looks at him "I named my shot gun Paige" which Paige do you want? Sean face is priceless because he looks so scared "Dad leave him alone" I walk past him in the door way. "Hello Paige you look very nice" my dad then says "keep your hands to yourself young man or you will meet my other Paige". I laugh and say we will be back soon dad. Sean opens his car door for me he has a Chevy 1952 truck "Are you really scarred of my dad"? Sean is driving "Me no way" its silent for a few minutes. "Does he really have a gun named Paige" We both start laughing he pulls into the restaurant. We park next to this very nice white car very classy who ever owns this must have expensive taste.

**(Emily)**

The restaurant my dad takes us is very nice it has someone playing the piano and a dance floor in the middle. One of the workers show us to our table it's a booth. "How did you find this place honey" my mom asked my dad. "I asked around when I was in the airport you had to make a reservation just to get in here. Our Waiter comes to the table "Hello Welcome to the Orbit what can I get you to drink". He looks at me like he knows me from somewhere. "Yes may I get water with lemon please" my dad orders whine for both him and my mom. The waiter walks off with our requests "Emily do you know that young man" my dad asked. I try to think where I seen him before o yeah it was the boy in the woods. I think his name is Nate. "Yes I do dad" my dad gives me a nod at that answer "You treat him fair you here" I know how they treat people of his skin color and I don't want you doing the same he is a person too. "I don't dad he is my friend". As Nate comes back with our drinks I thank him and gives him a smile and he smiles back he said he will come back to take our orders. As I'm looking through the menu I hear a familiar laugh. I turn around to see who it is noooooo it can't be its Paige and she is with Sean. 

**(Paige)**

"I can't believe you got us into The Orbit don't you have to make reservations" Sean smiles and says "well I wanted tonight to be perfect". The Waiter walks us to our table Sean pull out my chair for me I thank him and sit down. "Thanks for agreeing to go out with me" I gave him a confused look because I never agreed I was forced held against my will. Maybe he didn't know that so I smiled "Your welcome" he smiles then our waiter comes. "Hello Welcome to The Orbit what can I get you to drink" It's Nate I didn't know he worked here. Sean looks a little uncomfortable maybe because just last week he was bullying Nate where I work. "Can I get a coke and for the lady a water" I smiled "No can I get a coke also not a water" and Nate smiles because he can't just laugh in Sean's face. "No problem I will be back with your drinks" Sean is quiet for a while. "What's wrong with you Sean" he looks up "It's just I feel bad for bullying the kid who our waiter". "His name is Nate and he isn't a kid he is in our grade" Sean looks confused like how would I know about Nate. "Well I knew you worked at the Piggly Wiggly so I thought you liked funny dudes". I laugh at that because who said I liked dudes at all but I wasn't going to tell him that. "What makes you think I like funny dudes that make others hurt" you may have made you buddies laugh but not Nate". Sean looks hurt he not even looking at me and I don't really care he needs to know what he did was wrong. "I know that's why I will leave him a big tip" really a tip you can't buy off someone like hey I bullied you but here some money to forget everything. "Just say sorry to him when he comes back or after we leave" Sean nods "Can I tell you something" I look at him "When you hit me with the broom in the store you work that was the best day of my life" I smile and we both start laughing. He then touches my hand on the table he really must like me. "I'm so glad I'm here with you" I feel a little bad because I don't feel the same way but I don't know how to tell him. "I'm glad too" I can't believe I said that but I didn't know what else to say. Sean has a big grin on his face and I feel terrible for lying like that but I didn't want to hurt him. Nate comes back with our drinks and Sean apologize for everything and Nate nods. We order our food and Sean asks me to dance.

**(Emily)**

I can't believe she is here and with Sean of all people. The same boy who made my first day at school terrible. "Emily" after we kissed why would she go out with someone? "Emily" he's not even her type "Emily" is this the reason she left so early for her date? "Emily" I look up at my dad. "Can you please tell the nice young fellow what you would like to eat". I say sorry to Nate "Can I get the Chicken Parmesan thank you". Nate wrote the order down and walked off to place the order. I see Sean grab Paige's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Paige look amazing I couldn't stop starring at her but seeing her with Sean is so heart wrenching. My dad takes my mom to the dance floor leaving me by myself in self-pity.

**(Paige)  
><strong>

Sean can really dance he makes it look so easy. He leading so all I have to do is follow I messed up a few steps and bump into a lady. "Sorry" I look up and see who I hit and noooo it can't be its Emily's mother "Hello Mrs. Fields" she smiles "Hello Paige nice seeing you again with a nice pretty dress on I blush knowing what she meant behind that. "Emily is sitting down over at our table" she points where she is sitting and Emily and I make eye contact. "Excuse me while I go to the lady room" I walk off to try to process everything I open the door to the lady room and no one is in there. I splash some water on my face ok Paige you kissed Emily then you left early to go on a date with a boy who made her first day terrible. I can't even look at myself in the mirror I'm a terrible person. I hear the door open and its Emily. "Emily let me explain" she has tears in her eyes. "Why Paige why would you do this to me" I can't stand to see her hurt like this. "We kissed and I thought you liked me back but I guess I was wrong" I walk toward Emily to try and comfort her. "Emily let me just explain" I touch her arm "Don't touch me you left me this morning and you didn't even leave a note" I knew I should of left a note. "Why Sean" you could have went out with anyone but why him? "The person who made my first day of school a nightmare" she was crying and hurt I couldn't blame her. "Emily I'm sorry I hurt you this wasn't supposed to happen". I pause at what I just said it sounded harsh. "So our kiss wasn't supposed to happen" I didn't even say that. "No" Emily turns around "Emily I didn't mean for it to sound like that" I try to hold her but she pulls away. She takes out something from out of her purse. Puts it on the sink and leaves the bathroom. It was a box I open it and it was a picture of my watch and on the back it said _To Paige from your Photographer_. Under the picture was my Great -Great Grandfather's watch. I must have left it at her house I really messed up.

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites I'm so glad you like it. If you want me to put anymore character in this story let me know. Due to Winter Break I will have a lot of time to update I feel like I post a new chapter too soon. I love adding to this story so it's not a problem for me to update. **** Have a good day and night.**


	9. Dancing Without Passion

(Emily)

I leave the bathroom and head to my table my dad and mom are still on the dance floor. It still gives me a chance to wipe away some of my tears. Before they come back to the table. I can't believe she regretted what happened last night. "Are you ok Emily" I look up and wipe some of my tears it's Nate "Yes I'm fine these are tears of joy" I try to smile. "Does it have to do with Paige" I look in shock how could he know. "Yes and a no" I trust Nate so I told him everything he was very supportive "I think you should tell her how you feel" I shake at my head at that comment "She already knows that I like her why do I need to do it again". "Tell her about how she made you feel seeing her with someone else" I think about what he said I never really heard her side of the story. My parents come off the dance floor and they are laughing "Emily your friend Paige's boyfriend is too funny he kept trying to dance with me even got your father and him in a dance battle". I try to seem interested in what my mom was telling me but I was still hurting. Nate brings us our food and I try focusing on that but it hurts when everyone seems to have someone and you have no one.

(Paige)

"Paige is everything alright" Sean asked "Its fine I just feel a little sick" he looks worried "It's just I think my eyes are hurting that's all" really Paige that's your only excuse you could think of. Sean then kisses my eye lids "I hope they feel better". I smile he is sort of sweet when he isn't being a jerk and all. We head back to our table I keep looking at Emily but she won't even look at me. Nate brings us our food and Sean won't eat until my food is sitting in front of me first. I was just about to dig in but then Sean says I would like to say Grace. I didn't take Sean as the religious type he grabs my hand "Dear Lord I would like to thank you for this meal and for the amazing day I had with one of your angels Amen" I open my eyes and we start to eat.

(Emily)

My dad asked if we wanted some desert I said sure why not. If Paige is happy with Sean I should be happy too. Forget about my self-pity party my dad is back safe and I'm worried about a girl who doesn't feel the same way. My dad tells Nate to bring us some sundaes. As I'm sitting there a boy comes and approach us. "Excuse me sir may I asked your daughter for a dance" my dad looks serious "who might you be young man" the boy shakes my dad hand "my name is Caleb nice to meet you sir". My mom looks really excited "yes you may dance with her" I can't believe my mom just agreed on my behalf. I look at dad for help but he just smiles and tell us to have fun. "You look beautiful and I had to get a dance with you" I never even seen this boy before and he wanted to dance with me? The song was upbeat at first but as soon as I get on the dance floor it slows down a bit. Caleb puts his hands on my hip looking at my dad for approval. This feels so awkward dancing with him "What's your name" I look up at him "Emily I just moved here" he says it makes sense due to me not seeing you around. Caleb spins me around and I see that Paige is looking at me. I guess now I got her attention I think I should give her a show.

(Paige)

Am I see this right Emily dancing with a boy? What gives him the nerve to dance with her like that this song is really slow. His hands are too low on Emily's body. Is she trying to get back at me? Emily rests her head on the boy's shoulder. This couldn't get any worse a spotlight lands on Emily and the boy while dancing everyone is watching them. "I didn't know Emily could dance like that she looks beautiful" I give Sean a not helping look. The song is over and Emily gives the boy a kiss on the cheek wow that hurts. I want to fight that boy. Out of all these girls he had to ask Emily to dance how dare he. "Paige are you ok" I look at Sean confused "yes why would you ask that"? "Because you have one of your hands balled up in a fist. I relax my hand and Nate comes back to the table to collect the check. Sean still leaves a 3 dollar tip for Nate which I told him not to do. We get up and leave I can't even look at Emily. What she did was cold she didn't even hear me out she just walked away without hearing my side of the story.

(Emily)

My mom keeps telling me how good I looked on the dance floor and asked if I gave Caleb my number? "No Mom" I just meet him today we aren't getting married. "Hold up young lady who said anything about marriage you aren't getting married until your 40" We all start laughing I see Paige get up and Sean puts his jacket over her as they walk outside. She doesn't even look at me why do I even care she doesn't even like me. I mean what I did was kind of wrong but I was hurt I wasn't thinking. I feel a little bad that I did that to her two wrongs don't make a right. My dad pays Nate and leaves a tip I give Nate a hug catching looks from the whole restaurant for hugging an African American but who cares what they think. We get home and I take off my dress put on some pajamas. I just start crying again she was lying beside me a few hours ago now I can't put the memory of her behind me.

(Paige)

Sean walks me to the door "Today was the best day I ever had" I smile "Thanks for the night out Sean" he smiles then says, "We should do this more often". I couldn't just break his heart right then on the spot I don't want to hurt two people in one day. I decided by not saying anything I mean it's not a yes or a no. I try to take out my house key but I can't find it anywhere. Sean is still behind me "I can't find my house key" I look at Sean all embarrassed because I can't get in my own house and I don't want to wake my parents. "Don't worry you have the key to my heart" then Sean did the unexpected and kissed me. It was a quick kiss due to me not kissing him back. I remember the spare key I keep under the mat then say goodbye to Sean. I turn on the kitchen light and my mom is sitting at the table smiling "Where you missing these"? She is holding my key in her hands I can't believe she had them this whole time. "This was a part of your plan wasn't it? "So how was it" I get a cup of water and get a tissue to wipe away some of the makeup off. "It was ok I guess" my mom is still smiling I saw Sean kiss you. I almost choke on my water "You were watching us"? My mom shakes her head no "not the whole time just when I heard you looking for your keys. I go upstairs I just want to go to sleep today was a busy day. The worst part is that I have to present my project to my English class tomorrow and my partner hates me. I have to get all the rest I can get. I just can't stop thinking about Emily face and her tears on them.

**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be juicy I mean think about it how can Emily and Paige present a project with both of them feeling some type of way. **


	10. This is Not a Game

**(Paige)**

I look over the lines I have to say during our presentation. Emily and I were supposed to practice again before we presented. That didn't work out due to me and her not talking. I just want to talk to her and tell her why I went on that date with Sean. I do really care about her. "Paige it's time for school are you ready"? I close my binder and go downstairs hugging my dad and mom goodbye. I think I probably read my lines about 100 times by now. You know how when you study a lot you feel like the information you memorized is slowly leaving your brain? That's how I'm feeling at this moment. "Hey Paige" it's Spencer "Long time no see" she says. I go and give Spencer a hug "Sorry you know with work and this project I been really busy". Spencer smiles "don't forget hanging out with your secret lover". I pause "my what"? I get a little worried I doubt she knows about Emily and I. "Don't pretend Paige I heard about you guys" yep she know I think to myself. "You and Sean silly I heard about your date" I sigh in relief. We are walking past Emily's house now on our way to school. "Yeah the date was ok I guess". Spencer nudges me and start laughing "Stop lying you loved it" Did you guys kiss? I start to blush because that's a little personally. "He kissed me" Spencer stops and looks at me in shock "I was just joking he really did kiss you"? Why would Spencer think I would joke about that? "Yeah when he took me home". Spencer processes the information "I'm happy for you Paige". "Hey girls wait up" it's Toby running toward us. "Hi Toby" Spencer says "Are you ready to present today"? She is blushing and trying to hide it. "Yes but I think I lost the notes do you have copies" he said? "Yes at my house you can come with me to go get it. I can't believe Spencer just going to leave me alone because of some boy she likes. "Sounds great let's go my lady". They left me all alone some friends they are. I guess I should go to Emily's house since I'm already here. I hope she isn't still mad at me. Never mind she probably hates me I would understand if she never wants to see my face again. I knock on her door no one answers. I knock again then the door opens. "Hi what can I help you with" it's Emily's dad he is really tall I had to look up at him. "Hi I'm here to pick up Emily" he smiles and calls Emily name. There was no answer. "You should get to school I don't want you to be late I'll go check on her". I smile and say thank you to Emily's dad. I walk to school alone and trying to remember my lines.

**(Emily)**

"Emily wake up" I throw my blanket to the floor and saw that my dad was here. It's still strange seeing him here in the morning "What time is it" I asked. My dad gives a disappointing look "It's time for school". I look at the clock it says 7:15 I'm late and I have to present my English Project today. With Paige the girl that broke my heart a few hours ago. My dad leaves my room and I pick out what I'm going to wear and take a shower quickly. My dad gives me a lift too school since I'm clearly late "How it been at your new school" my dad asks. I don't want to make him worry by saying terrible so I lied "It's good I'm making a lot of friends". He smiles "I know I meet one of them this morning" he says. What is he talking about? "Who came by this morning "I asked. "This girl I forgot her name" she had brown hair I think her name was Paisley". I look up from looking at my notes "Paige came by the house this morning" my dad smiles "that's her name Paige yes she did". She said she came over to pick you up for school or something. ` I can't believe she came here after what she said to me last night.

**(Paige)**

I walk in the school and head to my locker. I can never remember my combination until I get to my locker and try opening it. I grab my English textbook then I notice a sheet of paper sticking out in my locker. First I thought it was just some old notes I took. Until I saw a heart on the front that said Sean. I opened it _:_

_Dear Paige I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. I hope I wasn't rushing you when we kissed. I like you a lot and want to hang out more if you would let me . Have a nice day beautiful Love, Sean._

I close the letter. I can't believe I lead Sean on I should have told him the truth as soon as it started. I should have never went on that date. Ever since the date Emily refuses to talk to me and now Sean is in love with me I knew this was a bad idea. I slam my locker door shut everyone in the halls are looking at me I don't even care because I have to get to class anyway.

**(Emily)**

My dad drops me off in front of the school. Just like I expected it to be no one way outside. I go to the office to get a note. My first class is the Physical Education class but back home we called it Gym. None of the girls are in the locker room. So I change into my shorts and put my hair up in a ponytail. I head out to the gym and then I see her Paige.

"**Ok class today we will be working on team work so today we will be playing Basketball first let me pick the captains. First choice Paige McCullers you are captain of the Blue team"**

I see Paige staring at me as I'm walking to the middle of the gym floor. I try not to look at her because I want her to know that I'm still mad at her. She is stand up wearing a blue jersey I think she is supposed to me the captain or something.

"**Well look who we have here, Mrs. Field finally wants to join us". I heard you were a swimmer back in Virginia I want to see how you can do like a fish out of water. You are the captain of the Red team. Ok girls we have your captains now get on a team.**

Did I just hear this correctly did she just put me head to head with Paige in basketball. I look at her but she is too busy getting her team together. I get focus swimming or non-swimming I'm very completive when it comes to sports. On my team I have Aria, Allison, CeCe, and Sydney I have faith in my team like come on who can beat me?

**(Paige)**

Is this really happening Emily and I are competing against each other. On my team I have Mona, Spencer, and the Twins. Our coach tells me and Emily to shake hands. "We really need to talk Emily" I say quietly while shaking her hand." What's to talk about" said Emily as she walks away from me and head back to her team mates. If she want to be like that I guess I should just keep my head in the game. I have the ball first I pass it too Spencer. Allison is blocking me so I can't get the ball back from Spencer. I finally manage to get pass Allison to get the ball from Spencer. Who clearly can't play Basketball because she keeps dribbling it up and down the court. I shot the ball from the line and get the first score of the game. My team all gives me a high five I smile at Emily but she looks really anger.

**(Emily)**

I tried to get the ball from Paige but Sydney was all over me I swear she probably fouled me at least a dozen times. Paige gives me a smirk. Clearly she likes to play games on and off the court. Our team has the ball now I pass it to CeCe but one of the twins steal the pass that was going to CeCe. I go after the girl with the ball. I catch up to her and she stops and is dribbling in one place. Why isn't she moving ? Out of nowhere she passes the ball to Paige. Where did Paige come from? I refuse for her to make another basket so I'm blocking her. "I got your attention about time", Paige says I can't believe she thinks this is a joke everything is so funny to her. "Paige I don't want to talk to you" I'm on her shoulder trying to steal the ball while she is dribbling. I accidently touch her arm she smiles "You can't get your hands off me baby". Now she is trying to flirt her way out of this "What you got the wrong person I'm not Sean" I said. Paige stops and I get the chance to steal the ball from her. My team mates are doing a good job of blocking so I get the chance to make a shot for my team. I see Paige walk off the court telling the coach something. Then she walks out of the gym.

**Ok huddle up girls, Paige says she is not feeling well. Therefore we have an uneven team so we can't finish the game. Good job Emily that steal was amazing you should consider trying out for the team this year. You guys can do whatever you want just don't sit down that is all.**

I thank the coach I doubt I will try out for the team swimming is more of my passion. All the girls decided to walk the track. That's strange how Paige can get sick all of a sudden she was fine when she was smack talking me. Spencer comes up to me as I'm walking "Hey Emily what happened back there"? What is she talking about? "I don't understand Spencer what do you mean". Spencer then says "When you and Paige were fighting over the ball you were talking". I didn't think we were causing a scene "Nothing really why do you ask"? The coach tells us it's time to go back into the locker room. Spencer and I are walking back inside "It's just weird that as soon you are talking to Paige she gets sick" Spencer says. I turn and look at Spencer why is she asking me this. "I don't know why she is sick she is your friend you should know" I came out kind of harsh but I'm tired of her asking me about Paige. I leave Spencer and go change back into my clothes. I head to my next class.

**(Paige)**

Emily thinks I like Sean that hurts why does everyone thinks I like Sean. I think he's not as bad as I thought with him owning up for his wrong doing. I had to get out of the gym so I told coach I was sick I mean I was sick in a way. Sick of everyone telling me I like Sean. It a constant reminder that he likes me so much. I know how it feel to love someone and them hurting you. I get to the nurse trying to find a reason to be there. "I think I hurt my finger in gym" I tell the nurse. Wow Paige there you go again with the terrible excuses. The nurse gives me a funny look "What were you doing in Gym to hurt your finger" I decided to be honest because clearly I'm terrible at lying. "I hurt it in basketball" she then smiles "That makes since" you probably jammed it when the ball hit your finger happens all the time she said. The nurse gave me some Ice and gave me a piece of candy. She told me I could stay in the nurse office as long as I wanted so I took advantage of her offer and decided to skip my third class.

**(Emily)**

Paige isn't in our third class and we present next class. She better not bail on me because I hate when everyone presents then you have to wait until the next day. It's History class so we are learning about the Civil War. It's Ironic that we are talking about how the Blacks were mistreated during that time in Slavery but we are still treating them like they aren't equal now. I hope Paige is alright I know I shouldn't be thinking about her but I still want her to be ok. Toby keeps giving me the evil eye ever since I threaten him with a baseball bat. He thinks I'm scared of him which is funny because my dad taught me a lot of combat moves. I just want to get to my last class.

**(Paige)**

I wake up from taking a nap in the Nurse office I thank her and go to my last class I wasn't expecting to get out late as I did. My English class is starting already. Don't you just hate it when you're late to class and the whole class looks at you like you killed their dreams. I knock on the door and Mr. Fitz opens it with a smile "I thought you were sick" he said. I smile and gave him my pass "Never sick of this class" I said then sat down.

**(Emily)**

She is here she came. Calm down Emily it isn't like she broke your heart the other day. Paige touches my hand while sitting down. I try not to smile because I don't want her to have the satisfaction that I forgive her. I mean how can I not forgive her she is so darn cute coming in here late and making the teacher smile and all. A person like that is hard to find someone who can make someone happy and laugh without hurting anyone is rare. I think maybe we can still be friends. As I'm listening to Mr. Fitz explain how we are supposed to present. Paige is sitting behind and leans over to my ear "Hey sorry I ran off on you today" I knew she wasn't sick. "It's just when you talked about Sean in gym". I didn't want to hear anymore I knew she liked him no need for her to explain it. I cut her off from talking "it's fine Paige I shouldn't have talked about your boyfriend like that" I said while looking at Mr. Fitz trying not to cry. Paige keeps talking though "Sean what make you think he's my boyfriend" she said. Wait they aren't dating? "I thought you two were on a date yesterday" I said turning around making eye contact with her for the first time all day. Her eye are so beautiful I missed looking at them. "I mean yes and No it's just you never gave me the time to expla…" Mr. Fitz stops the class "Paige what's so important that you can't listen to me in class" he said? Paige sits back in her chair and replies with "I was just telling Emily how excited I was to present our project". Mr. Fitz knows that's a lie but smiles "Well Paige you're in luck you can be the first to present today". I can't believe Paige got us to present first she is a terrible liar at least she is pretty.

**(Paige)**

Our project went great Mr. Fitz really liked the meaning behind everything. It was much better than Spencer's and Toby's project on the book The Great Gatsby. It was a good book just the way they explained it was so off. I thought my acting was great but Emily the way she read captivated the whole class they all were listening. The bell ringed and we left the class. Emily left the classroom I wanted to follow her but Spencer stopped me. "Paige are you ok" she asked "yeah I'm fine just wasn't feeling well" I said she could tell I was lying. "It's funny how ever since Emily came here we hardly hang out and you always seem so upset and weird around her". Why is Spencer talking about Emily I mean can be that obvious can it? "No it's not Emily and we haven't been hanging out as much as you think" I said then I left Spencer still in shock I yelled at her. I need to find Emily to explain about yesterday to her.

**(Emily)**

I get to my locker and open it my combo is very easy to remember with it all ending in a 3. "Emily" I look up to who called my name. It's Sean why is he here I think to myself "yes" I said to him. He straighten up and clears his throat. "I would like to apologize to you about last week" is he really apologizing to me this late? "It was really uncalled for and with you being Paige's friend I really don't want any hard feeling" he said. I grab my backpack then stand up facing him "so you are only sorry because of Paige" I said waiting for a reply. "No Emily I mean yes but I really do mean it" I close my locker then tell him "I accept your apology but we aren't friend" I see Paige looking at us. I leave going the opposite direction.

**(Paige)**

Why is Sean talking to Emily? I start walking to Sean "why were you talking to Emily" I asked he smiles and tries to hug me but I back away. He looked a little hurt but I had to not lead him on "I was just saying sorry for last week" that's shocking he really has changed "that was very nice of you Sean" I said while smiling at him. Sean smiles and wraps his arms around me "I'm glad you think so" everyone in the halls are smiling at us now they all think we are a couple. "I really need to get home Sean" I said trying to get away from him. "I can drive you home" he said I really needed to catch up to Emily so that wouldn't work out since she walks home. "No I think I'm going to walk" I said Sean frowns "Ok be safe" then he kisses my cheek. My cheeks turn red because he kissed me in front of everybody. I walk off without saying goodbye.

**(Emily)**

I thought Paige told me that Sean and her weren't dating by the way Sean was acting I would think they are. I'm walking home and I hear someone running up to me. "Emily wait up" it's Paige she is sweating and clearly out of breath. "Did you run all the way here" I asked giving her time to catch her breath. "Yes you left so early I wanted to talk to you". I already knew what she is going to ask me "Sean just apologize to me that's all" Paige looked confused "I wasn't going to ask about that" I wanted to finish what I wanted to tell you in English class she said. I didn't want to hear about how her date went so I told her it was ok.  
>"No Emily" she grabs my hand "Stop it don't you block me out again" I was in shock that she was hold my hand in public.<p>

**(Paige)**

I'm tired of Emily not letting me finish like every time I want to talk to her she doesn't want to hear me out. I grabbed her hand to get her attention I pull her into the woods so we could have privacy. "I'm not going into the woods again" Emily says I start to laugh because she has no choice with me holding her hand. When I thought we were far enough I tell Emily to sit down. "Listen Emily I want to tell you everything and be honest" she is looking at me and then nods. I take a deep breath and start to explain "I never wanted to go on that date with Sean my parents made me" I look at the trees while telling her this not facing her because I have a hard time telling my feeling to people. "I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday seeing you cry really hurt me". "When you were dancing with that boy I was so mad at you and him but at the end I was really mad at myself for not asking you to dance". Tears are coming down my cheeks I don't know what Emily is doing while I'm telling her this. Then I feel her hand in mines I turn around and I see her looking at me. "Paige I'm sorry I hurt you I should have listen to you" she said I try to wipe away some of my tears. "Now Sean and the whole school think's we are dating" I say making Emily think it though. "I thought you were earlier" Emily said. "I know that's why I left the basketball because it reminded me that Sean likes me and I don't like him" I told her.

**(Emily)**

"What made you realize that you didn't like Sean" I asked Paige then she walks away from me and looks away again. "When I kissed you" Paige said. She really did have feeling for me the whole time I didn't know what to say. "Sean kissed me and I didn't feel anything like I did when we kissed" he kissed her I was a little mad about that. "I just want you not to be mad at me anymore Emily" Paige said still crying. I couldn't take anymore I walked up to Paige and kissed her this time with more passion than our first kiss. Paige pulls away "Emily" my hand was still on her neck while trying to catch my breath "what " I asked. "I wanted to thank you for my watch and the picture" I'm really glad she liked it but I really just wanted to kiss her. I looked at her lips and said you're welcome then kissed her again. I deepen the kiss pushing Paige back against one of the trees. I put my hand through her hair a moan escapes her mouth. We hear something coming from the bushes Paige pulls our lips apart. "What was that Paige asked " I get a little frustrated at Paige keep breaking our make out session. "It's nothing probably just a bird" I said then we heard it again. I pick up a stick Paige rolls her eyes. "Who's there I yelled" no one answered it started to come closer I was prepared this time. I was just about to swing when a little baby skunk came out the bushes. Paige starts busting out laughing "It's not funny" I said but Paige was laughing so loud that she feel to the ground. Causing the skunk to get scared. "Paige I think it's about to….." It was too late it sprayed us. How am I supposed to explain to my parent I was in the woods but I guess it was all worth it.

**Hoped you all liked this chapter I styled a few things differently. I also went back to edit all the previous chapters but the changes didn't display. I will be continuing this story so it's not over. Happy Holidays **


	11. It Got in my Eye

**(Paige)**

Things between Emily and I been great. The woods been our little spot to talk and hang out. I haven't officially asked Emily out yet. I'm afraid to and that stinks just like when the skunk sprayed us a last week. Today I'm planning a picnic for me and Emily. It's pretty easy to get the supplies without Emily noticing because I work at a grocery store. We been hanging out at each other houses all week lately so I wanted to do something different. I decide to make turkey sandwiches, fruit salad, and to drink I will make lemonade on the spot. I go into Spencer line because I can't check out myself I haven't talked to Spencer ever since me yelling at her last week. "Hey Spencer" I said trying to sound not guilty. "Hi Paige you are talking to me now" she said scanning my items. Spencer and I been friends for the longest and I hate to be fighting with her we been though too much together. "I'm sorry Spencer for yelling at you I really do miss you" I look at her. Spencer is trying not to smile I knew she didn't hate me "You're lucky that you have that effect on people Paige" I do forgive you she said. I go around the counter and give her a hug "Thank you I couldn't sleep knowing you hate me" I said. Spencer hugs me back "I could never hate you" she said so I ran from behind the counter so she could keep ringing up my items. "So are you having a picnic" she said I start to rub my arms trying to think of a lie so I decided to ask "What makes you think that"? Spencer starts to smile and point at the picnic basket she just rung up. "O yeah I am" I said she stops ringing up my items. "Is the picnic for Sean the whole school thinks you and him are the just the cutest" I was just about to deny what she said but then I thought that would make a good cover story. "Yeah it's for Sean but it's a surprise so don't tell him" I tell Spencer giving her a wink. I get the bags and walk out the store to prepare for our little date if you could call it that.

**(Emily)**

"Emily you have a phone call" my dad said I go downstairs and my dad smiles and hands the phone to me. "Hello who is this" I said I hear laughing from the other end "It's me Paige I take the phone and the cord upstairs and shut the door. "Hey Paige what's up". I sit on my bed "nothing I mean something can you meet me at our spot today at 3 today" she asked. "Yeah sure Paige is something wrong" I asked "no everything ok just be there" then she hung up. I wonder why Paige would call me instead of coming to my house we live just down the street from each other. I hear a knock on my door "Come in" I said then my mom enters my room. "Was that Toby" my mom asked with a grin on her face. I roll my eyes "no it was Paige" my mom face drops from a smile to a frown. "You two been hanging out a lot lately". I think about her comment "Yeah we gotten really close these past few weeks" maybe I should have choose my wording better. My mom sits down next to me "I think you should hang out with some more people not just her" she said what gotten into her? "Mom a lot of the kids at school don't really talk to me" my mom frowns "Honey don't limit yourself to one friend" then gets up and leave. I guess I won't tell her I'm going to be with Paige later on then.

**(Paige)**

I just finished packing the lunch now I about to take a shower when the phone rings. I think it might be Emily and my parents aren't home so I pick it up "Hey beautiful did you miss the sound of my voice" then I hear laughing from the other end that doesn't sound like Emily. "Wow Paige are you an alien because I don't think there is such thing as caller I.D" Sean says. How did he get my number probably Spencer. "Hey Sean sorry I thought you were Spencer you know girlfriend humor" I joked he starts laughing "I understand I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to the movies today" ? "Sorry Sean I kind of have plans already for today" I said. Sean doesn't say anything I was just about to hang up. "Is it another boy"? he asked "No Sean it's not" then his voice gets more happier "O maybe another time have fun beautiful" I say thank you and hang up the phone.

**(Emily)**

I'm walking through the woods now. I can't believe my mom doesn't want me to hang out with Paige. Doesn't she want me to have fun and make friends? I get to the spot. Paige and I built a place to sit well all we really did was drag a log from the lake to sit down on. I left the house 30 minute early just because I didn't want to hear anymore lectures from my mom but did tell my dad I was going out. He gave me some money and told me to have fun. All I can think about while waiting for Paige is Mya….

_**(2 Months ago)**_

The next day I went to Mya's house to check on her. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I looked through the window no one was home. Today is my last day at school so I didn't want to be late so I knew I would see Mya there. I picked up my book bag and headed to school. I went to my locker and got my books out. "Hey Emily I will miss you so much" I look up and it's Noel one of my best guy friends he was on the boy's swimming team so we were pretty close. I gave him a hug "I know right I'm going to miss seeing you practice" I said while getting the remaining of my books. "Don't worry you will see me when I be on Shark Weekly magazine" he said I started laughing at that because him on a magazine would be too much for his ego. "Where you Partner in Crime Mya" he asked I had to frown at that "I don't know have you seen her" I asked him but he just shook his head no. I head to class and didn't see her at all and we have all the same classes. I went to lunch and still no sign of her I was really getting worried. My last class was not really a class but swim practice. I walked into the locker room and no one was inside I check to see if it was canceled but there was no sign of it being canceled what so ever. I get dress and head out the locker room. Then I see the whole team yelling surprise. They threw me a going away party with cake and all it was so sweet of them. They even gave me gifts I will miss them It seemed like even thought it was a good day it was nothing without Mya. I head home and my mom is almost done with packing the car. "Hey Sweetie how was school" she asked I frowned just wanting to take a nap "it was good" I lied and went into the house to sleep. I wake up and it was 7:00 I didn't know I slept that late. I went downstairs to check to see if my mom was awake. She is washing the dishes and folding clothes I walk in to go help her. "Hey Mom need help" I ask she smiled and gave me a kiss "No sweetie just you being with me is enough". What she said reminded me of how Mya used to tell me that all the time. "Mom can I ask you something" my mom stopped what she was doing. "Yes anything what's wrong"? I take a deep breath "what do you when someone likes you and you don't know if you like them back" my mom thinks about it "Is it someone you have history with" she asked. I nodded "Yes someone that I knew for like forever then all of a sudden they have feeling for you" my mom smiles "I know what you mean" I look up an does she know about Mya? "Your father did the same thing to me we were best friends then one day he said he liked me more than that". That sounded exactly what happened with me and Mya. "What did you do" I asked hoping she could give me some advice. My mom started laughing "I was mad that he asked me because I didn't want to ruin what we had already" I frowned at that and my mom looked at me "Then again I would rather fall in love with someone who loved me" she said leaving me to process what she just told me. I got up and knew what I had to do find Mya before I left for Alabama tomorrow. "I will be right back" I told my mom and she just laughed and said be home by 9. I ran all the way too Mya house I had to tell her how I felt. Even though I was moving in the morning I had to make things right between us. I get to her house and I see her parents are home. I ring the doorbell and her dad answer the door "Hello Emily are you ready for tomorrow" he asks. "Yes is Mya here" he shakes his head my heart drops. "She went out to the park you know the one with the… I didn't let him finish I knew the one he was talking about. I ran to the park so glad that I was in shape from swimming because I needed to get back at nine. I slow down a bit when I get to the gate of the park. I thought no one was there until I saw a figure sitting on the swings. Mya has something in her hand and she was drinking out of it. I walked over to her she didn't even see me come up to her. "Hi Mya" I said making her drop whatever she was drinking on the ground. "Dammit Emily you scared me" she said I picked up what she dropped and it was some Vodka. "Mya are you drunk"? She just starts laughing "No it was just water" she said laughing "We need to get you home Mya you are a mess" I said trying to get her up from the swings. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME EMIY" how am I supposed to talk to her when she is like this? "YOU BROKE MY HEART ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU" she said trying to stand up which clearly wasn't working. "WHAT ARENT I GOT ENOUGH FOR YOU" it broke my heart her thinking that. She is more than good enough she is amazing. "Mya that's not true don't say that" I said trying to get her to walk home with me. "YOU PULLED AWAY FROM OUR KISS SO YOU ARE LYING" she was right about that "I was scarred Mya" I said "OF WHAT GETTING CAUGHT" she yelled out. "YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I KISSED YOU THAT NIGHT? I KNEW IT COULD RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP BUT I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF I DIDN'T TELL YOU HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU EMILY". She was just like my dad taking a risk and it didn't work out like my parent did. "Mya I know but we can still be friends I still love you" I said hoping that would stop her from crying. "BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE MOVING TOMMORROW AND THERE NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT". She was right I was moving tomorrow if I liked it or not "Mya I do love you" I said sitting next to her "I'm just scarred that" I paused trying not to cry. "SCARRED OF WHAT EMILY SCARRED OF LOVING ME LIKE I LOVE YOU"? I couldn't hold it in anymore tears were going down my cheeks. Next thing I know Mya has her arms wrapped around me "It's Ok Emily I know" I couldn't stop crying I shouldn't be crying she should be. I'm the one who broke her heart. I'm the one moving. I'm the one that got her all sad that she had to drink her pain away. "I'm sorry Mya I'm so sorry I hurt you" I said sobbing. Mya just holds me and tells me it's going to be ok like she always did. I look up at her and we kiss sharing our last kiss in the park that started our friendship. I feel to this day that kiss had all our frustration, angry, sadness, and regret all in one. It was a kiss that told you it was going to really be alright even though you knew that it would still hurt.

**(Present)**

I wipe away some of the tears of thinking about that night. "Why are you crying beautiful" I look up and it's Paige holding a picnic basket and a blanket. "I'm not crying I just had something in my eye" I said trying to wipe away some of the tears. Paige puts down the basket and comes up to me. Then kisses me "Is that better" she said rubbing circles on my back. She can always make me smile when I feel down. "Yeah I'm fine I just want to see what you made for us" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Well Mrs. Fields I prepared for you my famous Turkey Chirpy sandwich" I start laughing and "My famous "Fruit Magic Salad and for drink some fresh squeeze lemonade on the spot". I was impressed all the food Paige prepared looked amazing. She got out the lemons and the cups. "ALL MAN I forgot the juicer" Paige said looking all upset "It was all Sean's fault" she said under her breath. "Wait how was it Sean's fault" I asked.

**(Paige)  
><strong>Emily has her arm crossed waiting for my answer. "He just called earlier that's all" I cut open a lemon trying to stop where the conversation would lead to. It didn't sadly "Why would he call you Paige" Emily asked still looking concerned. "Noting he just wanted to ask me on a date that all" I said quietly but Emily heard it. "Paige I thought you told him by now you didn't like him" she said yelling at me. "I DID" I said which lead to one of the lemons I was opening squirting in one of my eyes. "OW" I said Emily starts laughing "that's what you get" she said with one of my eyes open I said "Well it's not my fault he still likes me like come on I'm just adorable". Emily smiles and gets some of the water from the basket and puts it on the eye that was victimized by the lemon. "Yes you are but still I don't want anyone flirting with my girlfriend". My eyes open wide at that comment which lead to Emily to blush "Sorry was that too soon I just thought since we never mind" she said looking down. I didn't think we were dating just yet I mean this is a date but I didn't think we were official yet. Emily looks embarrassed so I move closer to her on the blanket and hold her hand. "It's Ok Emily I would love to date you" I said still Emily wasn't looking at me. "Emily look at me" I said she looks at me but she is smiling. "What so funny" I asked then she starts laughing. "It's just you said look at me but one of your eyes are closed because of the lemon" she says still laughing. I can't believe I'm trying to be serious and she is laughing "I cooked this all for you almost died from the attack of the lemons to have you laugh in my face". Emily stops laughing "No baby come here I didn't mean it like that" she said I'm trying to hide my smile from her so I can pretend I'm really mad at her. "Nope go ask that Toby of yours to make a picnic for you" I said. "No baby Toby could never make lemonade with tears in it like you do" then we both start laughing. We ate the food minus the lemonade and just talked while Emily laying on my chest. "My mom thinks we are getting too close" I look down at Emily. "She is right you know" Emily said causing me to process what she just said. "Don't get me wrong I would love to be close to you really close" then Emily rests her hand on mine. "I just don't want the whole town to find out about us" she said. As much as I could care less about the town she was right they would go crazy knowing that the Chief's daughter was dating a girl. "You're right Emily they wouldn't understand". Then Emily smiles and gives me a kiss then we lay there looking at the sunset holding each other. "Do you hear something" I asked Emily she said no. Then we continue to lay down taking in the view.

"**Spencer why are you late"? **"Sorry boss I took a short cut through the woods and I guess I got a little caught off guard and lost on the way here".

**Hope you all had a great Christmas or Break. Do you think that was Spencer in the woods or someone else or just another skunk? I hope you didn't mind the Mya references just wanted a clear understanding of why Emily want things to be as direct as possible. I love seeing reviews they make my day. **


	12. Cry Baby

**(Emily)**

I came home just before my curfew. I opened the door and see that my mom was waiting for me on the stairs. "Where have you been Emily" she said with her arm crossed. "I was out mom didn't dad tell you" I try to walk past her but she stopped me. "You're a young lady you shouldn't be going out by yourself" she said. "Mom I wasn't alone I was with someone" my mom straighten up a bit. "With who" she asked making me bite my lips. "I was with Paige" I knew she would do this but I had to be honest. "Emily" my mom said with irritation in her voice. "Mom don't you start Paige and I are going to be hanging out so get used to it" I get past her and go upstairs to my room. I just want to be happy and Paige makes me happy. Just being with her makes me forget about all the problems in the world. She is the type of person you ask yourself everyday why they choose you to be with out of everyone they could have been with. I lay in bed thinking about our date earlier. It was really romantic I just wish Paige would tell Sean that she doesn't like him. A part of me feel like she doesn't want to tell him. I decided I shouldn't be thinking negative and should go to bed.

**(Paige)**

I walked Emily, home now I have to get home before my dad goes and call the police as in himself. I walk inside and my dad and mom are eating dinner. "Hey sweetie how was your date with Sean" I look confused I never told them I was on a date with Sean. "Who told you that" I asked while walking to them. My mom stops eating and says "Spencer came and told us so we wouldn't be worried". O yeah I did tell Spencer at the store. "Paige what happen to your eye its red" I try to hide it I thought it was getting better. "I just got lemon juice in it" I said while my parents were making a funny look at me. "Can I go now I kind of tired I have work in the morning" I said trying to head up the stairs. My dad then says "Yeah sure sweetie goodnight". I head to my room why would Spencer go to my parents? I knew they wouldn't care if I went out I mean it's a small town. I take my watch off and get ready for bed I smell like Emily and she smells amazing like Peaches. I think of our date and that makes me go to sleep right away.

**(Spencer)**

I just got home from work. I can't believe what happened earlier. I don't know how I can look at Paige the same. Why would she hide this from me? I guess I will ask her tomorrow at work.

**(Emily)**

I'm so glad its Saturday that means no school. I get up and take a shower. It's a beautiful day out so I can take some pictures outside. I get dress and head downstairs. I see that my mom and dad aren't home but they left a note that said they went to the store. I guess I can get a head start with the pictures then. I grab my camera and decide to walk around the block to take pictures. I see a couple of kids playing football in the streets and snap a picture of them. I see a little boy sitting by himself on the sidewalk. He's crying he looks younger than the boys playing. "Hey what's wrong" I asked the little boy he looks up and try to wipe away some tears. "The other boys won't let me play with them" he said while sobbing. "Aww that's mean of them what's your name" I asked trying to get him off topic. "My name is Jake" he says. I look at the boys and decide I will teach them a lesson. "Hey boys" I yelled getting their attention. The looked like they were at least 12 "What" one of the boys said. "How about you let my buddy Jake play" I asked they all started laughing. "He is too little" the same boy answer causing Jake to start crying again. I didn't want to do this but they gave me no choice "How about I play" the boys look up surprise. "No way you are a girl" said one of the boys said getting the other boys to laugh. I try not to smile at that comment "If I win you let my friend Jake play with you". The boys start to listen "Ok what's in it for us" one of the boys said. I roll my eyes trying to think of something. "If you win I will give each of you a kiss". The boys all huddle to talk it out. I don't have to worry about kissing these boys because I know I will win. The leader of the boys step forward "ok we will spilt in teams the one who gets the first touchdown will win" he said that seems fair. I shake his hand and give Jake a thumbs up. "Ok 1, 2, hut hut" everyone starts running I must look crazy playing with a bunch of 12 year olds but I have to win for Jake. The other team has the ball and then throws it to one of his players. I tag the boy with the ball causing him to get angry and start cussing. "Wow baby didn't know you had it in you" one of the boys from the other team said to me. Wow are all boys in Alabama this closed minded I thought. My team has the ball one of the boys on my team throws the ball which I catch. I start running but some of the boys from the other team are chasing me but they aren't fast enough. I make a touchdown which means I win. Jake is cheering I won for my little friend and it feels good. "No fair you are taller one of the boys says I start to laugh. "I thought it was not fair because I was a girl" I said giving my team mates high fives. Then the boy did the unexpected and yelled "I'm telling my older brother". Jake got up to try and play then out of nowhere the boy comes out with his brother. No way this can't be this little brats older brother is….

**(Paige)  
><strong>I get to work on time for the first time. I walk inside the store and see Spencer "Hey Spencer" I said giving her a smile. She doesn't smile back "How was your date with Sean" she asked with a harsh tone. I don't know what her problem is but I don't like her attitude. "It was ok by the way why did you tell my parent" I asked her. "You didn't want your parents to not know the truth" she said I pause and look at her. "Yeah I know Paige what really happened yesterday" my heart started to race "What" I asked Spencer. She rolled her eyes and started to explain.

**Well I was really late for work yesterday. I woke up late which was really crazy because you are the one who isn't prepared. I take a shower and went out the door. I really want to be assistant manager which you already know that. I couldn't afford to be late that would make all my hard work go to waste. I decided to take a short cut through the woods.**

I knew I heard something in the woods yesterday it was Spencer. "So you knew I wasn't with Sean" I asked Spencer still in shock I got caught. Spencer nodded "don't worry I didn't tell anyone" she said. I turn to force a smile on my face. "I just have one question for you Paige" she asked me. I try not to blush knowing it had to do with Emily and I "Yeah anything Spencer". "If you weren't with Sean where were you yesterday"? Did I just here this correctly? She was in the woods she had to see Emily and I together why is she asking me that. "What do you mean Spencer weren't you in the woods" I asked her. She gives me a look. "Yeah I was but…."

**I was walking in the woods then I heard a yell like ow or something I started to panicked so I turned around. As I was walking back to the main route I saw Sean. You weren't in the car so I went over to him. I asked Sean have he heard from you because I knew about the picnic you were planning earlier. He frowned and told me you had plans when he tried to ask you to the movies. Don't worry I didn't tell him about the picnic. I asked for a ride to work and he dropped me off. I just don't understand why would you lie to me about the picnic with Sean?**

I process all the information Spencer told me and I felt so relived all this time I thought she saw Emily and I together. Then again I felt bad for lying to Sean and Spencer. I had to make it up to them.

**(Emily)**

"Look who it is Emily" I roll my eyes at Toby entrance. "What do you want Toby it was a fair game your little brother just like you cries when he doesn't get what he want" I said making all the other boys laugh. "Emily you shouldn't be playing football it's a man's sport but if you really want to play with the boys I could give you some pointers" he said with a smirk. I think I'm about to be sick. "No thanks Toby I think you need some pointer on how to treat people with respect" I said which got Toby a little heated. I try to walk away but Toby won't let me past him. "MOVE" I told him trying to get back home. "Why in a rush Emily can't handle a real man's game" he said while putting his arm around my waist. "TOBY LEAVE ME ALONE" I said his grip gets tighter. "Come on Baby let me take you on a date since we got off on a bad start". I try to get out of his brace but he is just too strong "TOBY LET ME GO" I yell final warning. He just starts laughing I guess I will have to use some of the moves my dad taught me. With Toby arms around me I use my foot and step on his foot causing him drop his arms. Then I kick him in his knee causing him to kneel to the ground. I was just about to kick him in the….. but his little brother yells "STOP PLEASE" I look around and see that all the boys are looking at me. I just lost it I don't know why I went that far. I see Toby on the ground spitting up blood he gets up trying to hold his balance "HOW DARE YOU" he says with so much hate. I already did enough damage so I just walk away "THE ONLY REASON YOU WONT GO OUT WITH ME BECAUSE OF PAIGE" I stop in my tracks "what" I asked him still in shock those words came out his mouth. "I saw you in the woods yesterday" he said with a big grin on his face.

**(Paige)**

Working with Spencer was awkward today I'm just so tired I just want to go home. I decide to stop at Sean house to try and talk to him. I get to his doorstep and ring the doorbell. His mom opens the door "Hello Paige" she says with a big smile on her face. "Hi is Sean here sorry it's late" I said hoping he wasn't so I could go home. "Yes, you can come in" I walk inside and all I see is Sean's football and baby pictures. "He is upstairs in his room" I look up at what she said "Are you sure" I asked in shock she would let me in his son" room. "Yes he's been really down lately seeing you would really help him" she said with a smile on her face. I head up the stairs and head to the left like his mom told me. I knock on the door "Come in Mom" I walked in Sean had his shirt off in his boxers. I was so in shock that I didn't notice Sean grab a blanket off his bed and wrap it around himself. I thought his mom said it was ok to come to his room." Sorry Sean your mom said it was ok for me to come up" I said blushing you could tell he worked out because he was in shape. Sean walks past me and heads to the bathroom. I sit down on his bed then I think about it then get up and decide to stand. Sean comes back in the room with a blush on his face and pants on. "Hey Paige" he said sitting back down on his bed. "Hey Sean sorry I just busted in your room like that" I said I really was sorry about that. "Its ok I just feel bad that you saw me when I haven't been working out lately" he said laughing. "No you look like really good like I thought you were in shape I mean look at your abs" that sounded really bad what I just said. Sean started blushing. How am I supposed to tell him I don't feel the same way when I just told him he looked good? "I mean it's not like I was checking you out or anything" I said which made Sean smile even more. "What brings you here my love" he said while I think of how to tell him I don't feel the same way. "Sean I think you are a nice guy in all" Sean gets up from sitting down "Hold that thought" he said then he walks to his closet and pulls out a box. He hands it to me "Open it" he said smiling he didn't just get me a present "Sean no I can't" he then puts his hand on my arm "Please Paige just open it" I do what he said because I don't want to hurt him even more. I open it and I can't believe my eyes "This can't be real" I said which made Sean smile "Yes it was my Grandfather" he said. I lift it up and examine it how could Sean have an old Civil War revolver. "How did you know I liked history" I said all excited. Sean smiles and scratches his head "When I saw you in the halls you had a Civil War book" I can't believe he saw that. "I can't accept this Sean" I said handling back his gift. He frowns "I want you to have it Paige" he then places it back in my hand. I look at him and he could see the compassion he had for me. I knew that look because I look at Emily the same way. I couldn't tell him today. I just couldn't break his heart when he thought of me like that. I just had to get out of there "I can't take it Sean It's your Grandfathers don't you want to past it down to your children" I said trying to get him to understand. He thinks about it and sits down I want to past it down to our children" he said I pause and look at him he did not just say ours. "I think I should go" I tell him but he gets up and grabs my hand. "Paige sorry I scarred you with that comment I just really like you and I get all nervous" I look down at our hand together. "I really need to go" I said letting go of his hand which I could tell hurt him. I head downstairs not even saying goodbye to his mom which was rude of me but I couldn't be there.

**(Emily)**

I need to go to Paige house to tell her about Toby it's late so she should be home from work by now. I knock on the door and her mom opens the door. "Hi Emily Paige isn't here she is at Sean's house" she tells me. Why is Paige at Sean's house I think to myself. "Can I wait for her here it's kind of important" I said trying not to sound desperate. Her mom gives me a smile "Boy troubles" she asked me. I mean it kind of is. I smile back "Yes it is" I said hoping she will let me stay. "You can wait in her room she should be here soon" she said as I walk up the stairs. I go in Paige room and see that she had some Civil War books on her bed. I pick one up and think about how she is such a geek. A tiny notepad comes out of one of the books. I leave it on the floor I really don't want to snoop but it's just lying there I need to pick it up. I pick it up and it has writing on it. The writing had dates on it and events from who knows where. The confusing part is they didn't have years so it was hard to tell what they were about. I hear footsteps come up the stairs and quickly put the notepad back in the book. Paige's room door comes open and it's her mom. "Hi Emily I bought some cookies while you wait for Paige" she said I smile she puts the cookies on a shelf then stands in the doorway. "I'm so glad Paige and Sean are hitting it off" she said the thought of Sean and Paige together still made me angry so I had to hide it. "I knew Paige would fall for Sean after all this time of getting Paige to listen it finally worked" she said smiling. "If it wasn't for me setting up that date with Sean and her who knows what Paige would be doing" I couldn't stand her mom talking like Paige couldn't speak for herself "Maybe Paige didn't really want to date Sean because she didn't like him" I said which got her mom all concerned. "I know my Paige and she doesn't know how to make the right choices so I like to help her out" she said back to me. "Have you tired asking her what she wanted instead of forcing her "I said which sounded really disrespectful and harsh which I didn't mean for it . Her mom looked at me with an open mouth. She was about to say something when Paige comes inside the room. "Hey mom have you seen my….." Paige then looks at me "Hey Paige" I say with a smile while her mom leaves the room.

**(Paige)**

I don't know why my mom looks so tense when she walked past me heading downstairs. I shut the door and Emily stands up "Paige" just the sound of her voice makes me forget about Sean. I meet her half way and give her a hug "I missed you Emily" I said Emily smiles "I miss you too" hugging me back. "Paige I need to tell you something" she says. But I really don't want to talk I just go back from work so I start to leave small kisses on her neck. "Paige" she says but I can tell she is enjoying it so I wrap my arms around her waist. "Paige" I start to move my hand lower on her back trying to get her to stop talking. "Paige" I start to walk us to the bed. "Why can't we talk about it later I missed you and I'm tired" I said while holding Emily. "BECAUSE TOBY KNOWS ABOUT US"

**(Paige)**

"What Emily" I said while letting go of Emily. "Toby saw us in the woods" she said I knew I heard something. "So that doesn't mean he saw anything" I said trying to think about how this all happened. "He said I know why you won't date me because of you". This can't be happening right now. Toby knows my family but we are friends I doubt he will tell. I feel a pair of arm around me "Paige it's going to be ok" Emily says. "How can it be this was supposed to be a secret" I tell her and pull away from her embrace. I can see that I hurt her by pulling away but I need to think about this. "No one will believe Toby if he told anyone" I say pushing my hair back off my face. Paige sits back down on my bed while I'm standing. "I don't know Paige I heard some ladies at the store talking already" she tells me. "WHAT" why didn't you tell me Emily". "I didn't want you to freak out like you are doing now" she said. I'm going to talk to Toby that's all it will be all fine. First I had to deal with Sean and Spencer now I have to add Toby to the list. "Maybe I should start dating Sean" my head was in my hands when I said that but I knew Emily was looking at me. "What" Emily said getting up coming toward me. "Maybe if I start dating him people won't think we are together". Emily is getting really angry "I don't want him kissing you and holding your hand Paige" she is crying now I get up and try to give her a hug but this time she pulls away. "Emily what do you want me to do then" I said trying to think. "How about you don't do anything who cares about what people think" she says. "I DO EMILY" I finally have the courage to look at her and tears are on her face. Then she gets up and leaves the room "Emily wait I didn't mean it like that". I run downstairs after her but it was too late she left. Paige why do you always have to mess things up?

**Happy New Years. I really wished it was the skunk in the woods not Toby. What do you think Toby going to do? Do you think Paige dating Sean a good idea? Who's side are you on Emily or Paige?**


	13. Forgive Me Emily

**I decided to add two chapters today one for Emily and one for Paige. I updated and edited my previous chapters so feel free to reread them for a better understanding. **

**(Paige)**

I couldn't sleep all last night I mean how could you when you were a jerk last night. I should have chased her and not just stop when she left my house. I didn't mean for it all to come out all harsh I was scared and worried for the both of us. Emily acted like it was going to be ok when it wasn't knowing this information. I will give her time to talk to me. I know if I was her I wouldn't talk to me ever again. I feel like the world hates me and I want to join the party.

I decide I should go talk to Toby today I mean better get it over with now. I'm walking to his house even though he lives close to me it feels like it takes forever for me to get to his door. I see his little brother playing in the yard. "Hey Mason is Toby here" I asked him. Manson stops what he's doing and smiles "Hey Paige long time no see yeah he's in the house" he tells me. "What are you playing" I asked trying to save time to process what I'm going to say to Toby. "I'm just inventing this new games to play with my friends" I nod thinking about how creative that was.

"I thought you liked football" I said walking closer to see what his game was about. It had something to do with a bouncy ball and some sticks. Mason gives me a worried look "I decided I won't be playing football for a while just until Emily doesn't come around again" he said how did he know her name? "What about Emily" Mason just collected his game up "Nothing let's just say she the reason Toby is in the house" then he walks off and tells me goodbye leaving me to go inside to talk to Toby. I open the door like I do all the time because I been to his house a dozen times.

Toby is in the kitchen in the freezer "Hey Toby" he turns around and I see that the side of his face is bruised. "What happen Toby" I was so in shock whoever did this clearly knew how to fight. Toby tries to cover his face but he could tell it was no point he did grab some steak to put on his face. "Looks who here Paige my good old friend" he says with a smirk but I could tell he wasn't being genuine. "Yeah who did that to you" I asked trying to avoid the Emily topic as quickly as possible.

Toby walks to the living room which I follow behind him. He sits down and he's just staring at me. "Don't act like you don't know who did this" he said with so much hate. I really don't know what's he is talking about I don't know anyone who would be capable to do that much damage. I really don't know what he's talking about I sit down and look at some of Toby's baby pictures and one picture with Spencer, Toby and I together we been friends forever.

"Ok we don't have to talk about your bruise I came here to talk to you about something else" Toby straighten up and a big grin is on his face like he knew that already. I collect my thoughts and decided to keep it short and sweet. "Were you in the woods a couple of days ago" I said very quickly which was a good start. "Yes I was" ok that is one question that's off the list. "Why were you in the woods" I asked hoping to get a better understand of when he might have saw us. He then starts to tell me why he was there

**Mason and I were going fishing something we always did together which you already know. We weren't getting lucky with catching anything so we decided to just walk around the woods since Mason loves nature and looking for bugs and stuff. I really had to use the restroom so I went behind some bushes. I saw like severely skunks in the woods like it had to be a family or something. Anyway as I was finishing I heard some movement. I started walking toward it then I heard someone say ow.**

So he really did see Emily and me together. "That's when you saw us" I said with my head down because there was no need to deny it when we already knew the truth. "No I didn't see you guys" I looked up at Toby after hearing what he just said. "Well not yet" he said I rolled my eyes Toby always has to do the most telling a story.

**I realize the person saying Ow was Mason he cut himself when he was walking past a branch. I told Mason to wait for me while I went back to the lake to get the first aid kit. I saw Spencer get in the car with Sean which was strange because she never goes in the woods. Anyway I found the first aid kit and started heading back to Mason when I heard giggle. It was your voice laughing because everyone knows your laugh. I walked to the sound of your voice that's when I saw you and Emily together holding hand looking at the sky.**

I was speechless at what he had to say but I knew it was my turn to talk. "What are you going to do Toby" I asked knowing him he would want something in return. "What makes you think I want something from My Dear Ole Friend" he said with a smile which I was so tired of. "CUT THE CRAP TOBY I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING SO TELL ME" I yelled I'm sick of games. I have hurt too many people in one week and I'm tired. Toby then yells back "If anyone should be angry it should be me how would you feel knowing your best friend who you knew forever is dating a girl who did this to my face". Did I just hear this correctly Emily did that to him? "What do you mean Emily did that to your face" I asked making Toby roll his eyes "Yes your little sweetheart" Emily never told me she got in a fight with Toby I thought he liked her or something. "Why would Emily fight you" I asked him hoping to get a better understanding. "All I said was football was a man sport and she attacked me" I would get mad with him to with that comment but wouldn't fight him he must not be telling the full story. "I doubt Emily would have attacked you for saying that Toby" I said which made Toby all defensive. "SO YOU Believe SOME GIRL WHO JUST CAME HERE INSTEAD OF YOUR FRIEND JUST BECAUSE SHE TURNED YOU"! He yelled back.

He did not just say all that playing the whole friend card. "I KNOW YOU AREN'T GOING THERE TOBY I KNEW YOU FOR A LONG TIME BUT I ALSO KNOW HOW CLOSED MINDED YOU ARE SO CLOSED MINDED THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE THAT SPENCER HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR A LONG TIME. SO CLOSED MINED THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ANY GIRL. SO CLOSED MINDED THAT WHEN YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE" I yelled back him.

Toby got up and started walking to me and had his fist up "How dare you say that to me" his face was red and he was shaking. "What are you going to do hit me because I'm telling you the truth". Toby yells and knocks down some of the pictures on the table. "Yeah get angry Toby that's going to get you far" I said trying to get him to calm down. "DON'T YOU ACT LIKE I'M THE CRAZY ONE YOU ARE THE ONE KISSING GIRLS AND RUNNING OFF WITH THEM WHILE YOUR DAD IS PROTECTING THE TOWN" he said between breaths. "I'm not hurting anyone" I said in a low tone thinking about how my dad would feel. "YOU QUIET NOW PAIGE HUH? I get up to leave because I clearly got my information I needed.

Before I got to the door I asked, "What are you going to do Toby" with my back to him. "If you don't break up with Emily I will tell you have up until this week" I just turn the door knob and left Toby without saying anything to be honest I'm glad Emily beat him up because he is such a jerk.

So Toby thinks he can put a date and time on what I should do with my life? This didn't sound like the Toby I knew growing up he just changed. I wish I could talk to Spencer about it but she is still mad at me. I want to talk to Emily but I don't want to hurt her again. I get back to my house and my dad is putting on his uniform. "Hey beautiful what are you up to" he said while I gave him a hug. "Nothing really it's just I feel like I hurt everyone" my dad finish putting on his badge. "Paige don't think like that if anyone feels like that it should feel like that it should be me " he said while he frowns "I been working a lot and hardly have time for you and your mother now a days". I can't believe my dad thinks it's his fault. "No dad it's not that it's just ….." my dad nods "you friends" he said. "Yes I feel like I disappoint them all the time"

My dad then puts his hand on my shoulder "Paige friends are always going be on your side" then gives me a kiss and walks out the door. He doesn't understand but he did have a point about your side. I head up stairs to my room. I go to my desk but can't find the piece of paper I was writing on. I had it with me yesterday it has to be in here. I turn my room upside down and I still can't find it. Ok I wrote the dates then I put in my jacket pocket. Oh yeah it's in my jacket I open my closet door but I can find it anywhere.

I lay down on my bed just one day without talking to Emily and I feel like a piece of me is missing. I had every reason to react like I did. I was looking out for her I was looking out for us. I didn't want all this to ruin her why can't she see that. I said dating Sean would protect her from people judging her. Why can't she see that I'm not being selfish. Let me think about all the pros and cons.

**Pro:**

_*No Gossip_

_*My parents won't be on my case_

_*Emily and I could hang out more_

_*We wouldn't have to sneak around as much_

**Con:**

_*Emily would feel hurt_

_*Lying to everyone_

_*Using Sean_

_*Force to love someone I don't love_

Doesn't matter which I choose I'm going to hurt someone anyway. I just need to talk to Emily that something I have too. I don't care if she hates me I need her to understand why I said all that. I want to be with her and not Sean.

I get up and pick out another coat since I can't find the one I usually wear. I head down the stairs then I hear my mom talking in the background. "I will be there soon" who is she talking to I ask myself. "My daughter is here you just want me to leave her alone" it's clearly not dad. She then hangs up the phone and grabs her car keys. She doesn't notice I'm on the stairs "Paige I'm going out don't wait up for me invite some friends over if you want" she then leaves out the door.

That was strange she doesn't have work today. Great the one time I have the house to myself and Emily and I aren't talking. We usually just talk and lay on my bed until we hear footstep come up the stairs then we get up and pretend to do something. It's stupid but kind of funny just like this one time.

I was brushing Emily's hair. "Paige have you ever had a girl crush" I almost dropped the brush when she asked me that. "What" I asked she just started laughing "Like an actress or someone who you think is so beautiful and you just want to kiss her". I thought about it I always thought all women were beautiful in their own way. "Umm I don't really have one what about you" I asked Emily back. "I just have too many to name" she turns around and looks at me. Wow too many to name she really must find a lot of people attractive. "If I had to choose between 2 it would be Esther Williams and Katy Jurado"

I heard of them and I'm nowhere as pretty as them. I wonder why Emily finds me attractive. "Paige what's wrong" I get back to reality "Yes I'm fine why" Emily then starts to laugh because you stopped brushing my hair and left it there". I smiled "Sorry" I pulled the hair brush out of her hair. We just laid on my bed. "Do you think I don't think you're pretty" I turned to Emily "No I mean yes" I said honestly "You could have liked any boy or girl and you choose me why" Emily then wraps her arm around my waist. As we laid there cuddling. "I choose you because there aren't many girls who likes girls here" she said leaving me to think about it. Emily then starts laughing "Paige relax I was kidding"

I said a fake ha ha ha. "Emily now is rubbing circles around my back. "Paige I choose you because you caught my eye not just as pretty but someone who I wanted to share a conversation with". I thought about what she said. "So you wanted me to be your friend because I was pretty" I said at her explanation. Emily then starts to grin "Does friends do this" then Emily starts to kiss my neck. "Emily my parent are home" I tell her but she doesn't even care. Her hands are moving up my shirt. "EMILY" I shriek but Emily just starts to smile "I want to show you why I'm not just your friend" I couldn't help myself she was just too cute.

I start to kiss her back. She manage to take my shirt off then I roll on top of her. "Paige honey I bought you and Emily some hot chocolate" I panicked that was my mom voice. My mom opens the door and looks around. "When did Emily go to sleep" my mom asked me. "She fell asleep just 15 min ago" I said while putting on my shirt. "Why are you getting dress with her in here Paige" my mom asked me. "Mom she is asleep I'm not going all the way to the bathroom just to change my shirt" my mom just gives me a look.

My mom looks at Emily in my bed "she sleeps the same way you do" she says smiling then leaves. I wait till I hear her get downstairs. Then Emily and I both start laughing. "I thought she was going to catch us" Emily says.

The memory of that night made me realize that I need to talk to Emily right now. I miss her I just want to share those moment with her again. I head to her house I don't even know what I'm going to say I just want to hold her and tell her how sorry I am.

I walk past Sean house and that motivated me to go to Emily's house telling myself that I was doing the right thing. Who cares if Toby tells the world I want to be with the girl who makes me happy. I get to her house and knock on her door. No one is home I think I will just wait for her here.


	14. Why Paige

**(Emily)**

I wake up with my eyes all red and puffy from crying all night. I really thought Paige wouldn't care about what other thinks. The words she said to me last night kept repeating in my mind. A part of me didn't want to tell her Toby knew but I also wanted to tell her. I did the right thing for telling her but I feel so bad about it. I don't even want to get out of bed the world just seems so dull and cruel today. How could Paige say those things to me and not realize how hurtful they were. How dare she even bring Sean in the topic. I don't even think she even cares about me because she would never had hurt me like she did. I hope she is happy with Sean.

"Hey sweetie how was your sleep you came home early last night" my dad said to me while I poured me a bowl of cereal. I just shrugged because I don't feel like talking with a broken heart. My dad is reading the newspaper "Your mom is taking you with her downtown to go shopping" my dad says smiling. I really don't want to leave the house I wished there was a thing where you could watch movies all-day long in the comfort of your home. Whoever comes up with that let me know. "What's wrong honey don't you want to spend some of my hard working money" he said with a grin. "Its ok dad I'm fine really" I said while stirring my cereal. My dad gives me a stern look "Just go with your mom and keep her company. "Ok dad" I said I decided I wasn't all that hungry so I went back upstairs.

I pick out what I'm going to wear going out with my mom. I look in my closet and notice that Paige jacket is on the floor. Leave it to Paige to forget about something she needs. A jacket keeps you warm and protects you from the outside. Something so little and simple can help you in life and she goes and forget it. I hang up Paige jacket. A note falls out of her pocket I pick it up and read it.

_**April 12, December 20,January 9,January 10,January 11,January 19,January 26, February 1...**_

All it was were some dates like I saw from the note that was sticking out of her book. Why does she keep dates on her all the time? My mom opens my door "Emily" I had the clothes I had to wear in my hand "Yes mother" I said. I close my closet door and walk toward her. "Are you excited for going shopping with me" she said all cheery. I don't mind shopping but I don't take it the extreme like some girls. "Yes let me just take a shower then I will be ready ok" I said giving my mom a hug.

I finally get ready I'm wearing some navy blue high waist jeans and a stripe shirt tucked in them. I was too lazy to curl my hair so I have it in a ponytail with red lipstick on. I make my way downstairs "Hey mom I'm ready…" I look and see a man standing downstairs beside my mom. "Hello Emily remember me" he said I look to my mom but she is just smiling. "Umm yes you are the gentleman that asked me to dance at that restaurant" he smiled "Yes Caleb" I shake his hand "Mom I thought we were going shopping" I asked giving her a what in the world look. "Change of plan I was at the store when I saw Caleb and I knew he had to just take you out" I can't believe she set me up with a date. I don't want anyone I just want to stay in the house with my self-pity.

Caleb had a jeep which was army green. "What made you get a Jeep" I asked as small talk. Caleb smiled "Well since I'm in the Army I wanted something to match" he winked. I mean I don't like him but if Paige can have fun so can I. "So where are we heading" I asked because I really don't know him we only danced once it's not like I know his whole life. "It's a surprise" he said which I roll my eyes give him a smile. I know I just moved here in all but I never been to this part of town Caleb driving us though. I look out the window and see a lot shacks which has great smell of food coming out. We stop and Caleb gets out of the car and opens the door for me. I thank him and he walks me inside. It's a barbecue place and there are a lot of pig signs all over the walls. As soon as we walk in they all start yelling Caleb's name and an African American Man comes around the back and gives him a hug. "Hey my man long time no see when you get back" the man asked Caleb. He shakes my head and I smile back at him. "I just got back 1 week ago and had to stop here with my girl" he said which I didn't want to embarrass him didn't deny his girl claim. I wonder how he found out about this place. "Glad you came down for a visit what do you want to order it's on the house" the man said. Caleb started laughing "No way Uncle Jack I'm paying I'm a working man now" Caleb told the man. Caleb and him can't possibly be reality they are different races.

I want to ask him but I don't think it's none of my business. Caleb and I sit down. "You look very pretty Emily" Caleb announced. I smile at him "You look not that bad yourself" I said being totally honest he had on a navy blue plaid shirt and some jeans. "I'm glad you didn't freak out coming here with me" I don't think he means what I think he means does he? "I know this part of town isn't the richest" he told me. "No Caleb" I put my arm on his to comfort him "I don't judge I hate it when people do it to me" Caleb smiled and squeezed my hand back.

"Hope you like Good Southern Cooking" I l start laughing because he has such a strong country accent I mean everyone here in Alabama does but his is really strong. "I never had it before" I said trying to contain my laughter. Caleb gives me a shock face "Are you serious never"? The waiter comes over and we give her our drink orders and Caleb orders our food. I don't know what he order for me but he promised it would be good. I start to ask Caleb some questions to get to know him. "How long have you lived here" I asked "I was born in New York but came down here a lot during the summer as a kid" makes since him knowing his place around here. "What made you come back" I asked because of the comment the man he was talking to said. Caleb start to act strange "I guess I had some unfished busy to take care of" he said finally. I decided not to ask anymore question because of his tone. Which was good because our food came out.

"This is amazing what is it called" I said with my mouth open with food. I feel embarrassed because that wasn't very lady like to do. But Caleb doesn't mind he just smiles "It's Fried Green Tomatoes" he answers. I don't care what it's called it was great. Caleb then reach over the table and his hand touches my chin. I froze because he just did it out of the blue. "You had some crumbs on your face" he said while I pick up a napkin and make sure all of it's off. "Thank you" I feel so stupid right now even though this isn't a date I feel so bad.

Caleb pays and leaves a big tip that he tells me to hurry up to the car before they see it and try to give it back. "Thank you for dinner Caleb it was the best ever" I told him while he was driving. "No problem beautiful I'll take you out anytime". I start to blush "Thank you people hardly appreciate someone now I days" I tell him while I'm thinking about Paige. It's crazy how someone hurts you so bad but you can't get over them. "What are you telling me people don't appreciate how amazing you are" he stops the car. "I mean just being with you feels like an honor" I start to blush because no one ever told me that before.

We get out of the car and the building we are stand in front of is called "MO SOUND" Caleb opens the door for me and I say thank you. It's a record shop we don't have one in Virginia well not where I lived. "Do you like Rock and roll" Caleb asked me while I was picking up an album with some man holding a man with black hair. "That's Elvis Presley" he tells me while I holding it. "I never heard of him" I said to him but he looked so in shock. "Never had Barbecue and never heard Rock & Roll" he shakes his head in disbelief. He picks up the album in my hand and puts it on a record player. "Are you allowed to do that" I asked because he just went behind the register of the store. He just smiled and nodded. The music came on and the first thing you heard was him yell. I never heard music like that before. The song was fast past like you could easily dance to it. Like the type of dancing that your parent would think your body was being taking over by a ghost.

The song ended "Did you like" Caleb asked me taking the record off the player. "Yes it was different in a good way" he smiled "I think its ok but nothing compared to some good Motown". He picks up another album and puts it on. I picked up the album he just put in cover. It said "James Brown Live at the Apollo" it started playing and Caleb walks from around the counter and starts dancing. In front of all the people in the store. Everyone started looking at him I was trying to cover my eyes because he was moving his hips and swinging to the beat. I never seen a man dance like that before ever. Caleb makes his way toward me as I can see with one hand over my eye.

He smiles and takes my hand off my face and pulls me with him and starts spinning me around. Everyone in the store is clapping. I knew he could dance as in slow dance but he was really having fun with this song. I Started laughing because he started do these silly face expression while dancing it was pretty funny. I walk away from him because I was so hysterically laughing. He then continues to dance and does the splits. Well tried to because he fell to the floor with his face all red and everyone clapping and laughing.

The owner of the store comes out from the back. "Who touched my record player" he yelled then everyone point to Caleb on the floor. Even I pointed the owner was a tall African American with gray hair and kind of had Caleb's cheek bone. Caleb finally got off the floor and smiled "After I gave all ya a show you want to rat me out" everyone started to laugh. The owner had a big smile on his face. "I knew someone had good taste in music to play some James Brown give your old man a hug" the owner said. Did I hear this correctly Caleb dad is Black?

We all sat down with Caleb and his father. "What's a beautiful young lady doing with this fool" his dad asked me. I started laughing and nudging Caleb who was pouting. "My name is Leonardo or you can call me Leo or whatever" he says with a smile. "Ok" I said smiling back at him. "Have you talked to your mother lately he asked Caleb." He just nods you can tell it was a sensitive topic. "She is doing fine" he answers back leaving me to sit there awkwardly. I decided to roam the store leaving Caleb and his dad to talk.

As I'm looking through the albums I see one artist who looks just like Paige she had the same eyes and hair like hers. I lift up the album it seems to be a country album I doubt she Paige likes Country. Why am I thinking about her I'm supposed to forget about her. I put the record down and continue to look around. Caleb gets up and hugs Leo and walks to m. Leo gives me a hug and tells me I'm welcome anytime and can touch the record player when I do. We all start laughing and leave the store.

Caleb is driving me back home it's pretty dark now so I'm kind of tired. "I know what you are thinking how can Leo be my father" he says out of nowhere. I shift my glaze to him "no I mean yes" I said. "My mom is White and Leo is you know" I listen him explain.

**Back in the 1930s my mom moved down here from New York. Which as you know is very different here since you are from up North yourself. Her family were really rich like they owned this really big Organization up North. They wanted to expand it Down South so they moved here to Selma Alabama. My mom didn't mind moving because she love seeing new things. My mom parent as in my Grandparents hired a maid. The maid used to bring her son to work sometimes because she couldn't afford daycare some days. What my mom tells me they treated her well and paid her well but for African American prices were higher. My mom name is Nicole anyway off topic sorry. The maid's son was my father Leo. Him and my mom were the same age so they hung out and played a lot which was fine since they were young. Then Leo stop going with his mother to my mom's house. When he turned about 11 because it wasn't appropriate for a Black children to play with White children. My mom told me she missed him and haven't talked to him since and when she asked his mother if she could bring him back she just said he was sick. My mother just one day stopped asking and lived her life. A couple years passed and the maid got sick. Which meant Leo mother couldn't work anymore. My mom was 19 at the time she loved her as a mother not as a maid. One day Leo my dad came to my mother house to pick up his mother stuff. They haven't seen each other for years so you know they changed emotionally and physically. My told me she never seen a most handsome man ever until seeing me. Leo and my mother just picked up where they left off. Just they snuck around a lot because the whole race thing. They used to meet in the woods they both told me when I ask them how they manage to see each other. They were in love they said and they just wanted to be together even though everyone didn't want them to be. Then one day my mom finds out she is pregnant with me. You know how bad that was especially not being married and with a Black man's baby. Both my parents were scarred and stressed but they wanted me. They had no choice but to tell my mother's parents which they hated and told my dad he could never see their daughter again or they would have him killed. So they sent my mother back North to have me.**

I'm crying at his story and I can tell Caleb is tearing up too. "What did your Father do" Caleb then wipes away some tears. "He had no choice to stay away" he says. That had to be terrible to love someone and force to hide it from the world. I know how it feels with Paige I just want to hold her hand in front of the world and not hide and be in fear for people to find out about us. I also don't want people to hurt her if they find out about us. I think I understand why Paige said all that yesterday she didn't want to hurt me she wanted to protect me.

"Did your father ever see you again" I asked him while he pulled to my street. "When I was about 5 we came back here for the summer and she would bring me to see my dad at the record shop I would just sit with him and listen to music I didn't know he was my dad until I was 12" he said. I can't believe he didn't find out until he was 12.

"I didn't believe it because everyone thought my dad was White and that's what I thought but then my dad showed me a baby picture of him which looked like mines". I just sat there in his car in shock. I could tell it was hard for him to tell me all this. "Caleb I put my hand on his Thanks for telling me this it must have been hard I think you are very brave" I tell him then give him a kiss on his cheek. Caleb then smiles "Have I ever told you about my dead hamster" he says. I start to laugh and hit him. He get out the car and opens the car door for me I give him a hug.

He gets back in the car I wave then he drives off. I turn around to my house and I see Paige standing there with tears in her eyes.

**Hoped you like the Chapters with Paige's side then Emily's side. Next chapter I will put there viewpoints back together like I did in the majority of my Chapters. Caleb to me looked like he was mixed with something Idk that's just me. Aww Paige saw Emily with the same boy from the restaurant. Feel free to reread my old chapters I fixed the mistakes.**


	15. My Favorite Shirt

**(Paige)**

I can't believe my eyes I just saw Emily get out the car with some boy who I think I was at the restaurant. "Paige wait let me explain" I don't even want to talk to her. I'm walking back to my house but Emily keeps walking after me. "EMILY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" I tell her but she won't listen. I get to my house and run inside and lock the door. My sadness turned into angry at this point.

**(Emily)**

Paige won't talk to me I need to talk to her. After Caleb's story I need to tell her how I feel. I'm outside her house neither of her parents are home which is strange because her mom is at least always home. "Paige open up please" I say trying to get her to open the door. I can see her sitting down from looking inside her window. I know she hears me because she keeps covering her ears. I keep knocking but she won't open the door. I have no choice but to do the only thing I know how. I step away from the door and say out loudly so the neighbors can hear. "Paige open up please I miss you so much and I miss your big arms" some house light come on. "Paige like I said I miss your big arms wrapped around my….." next thing I know Paige is pulling me inside her house. "What is wrong with you neighbors can hear you" Paige says with her face all read. I'm just glad she let me inside to be honest. "What did you want me to do you wouldn't talk to me" I yell back at her. Paige puts her hand through her hair in frustration "Why were you with that boy" she asked. I smile "Well hello to you too" I answer back because it's kind of cute seeing Paige all jealous. She has no idea that I don't like Caleb back so I will play around with her emotions. "Why do you care Paige don't you like Sean" I say to her while going upstairs to her room.

**(Paige)**

Emily has some nerve to pull that stunt outside and thinks she can act like nothing happened. I follow Emily upstairs trying to get her to answer my question. "Hold up Emily where do you think you are going" I see her looking at my notebook on my desk. "What are you doing" I asked her but she is still reading my notebook. "Why do you have all these dates written down" Emily asked looking at me. I walk toward her and throw the notebook down to the ground. "Who cares about the dates why were you on a date"? Emily looks at me in shock. My eyes start to water "I went to you house to say sorry I don't want Sean I just want you to be happy and not have to worry about anything" Emily is looking at me I have cried in front of her before but this time I'm really telling my heart out. "I just missed you so much just those couple of hours I felt lost without you" my tone starts to pick up "THEN YOU GO ON THAT DATE WITH THAT BOY WHY EMILY WHY DID YOU DO THAT I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU WHEN I WAS TALKING ABOUT SEAN. IF YOU ARE GETTING BACK AT ME NOW I GET YOUR POINT. JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"

(**Emily)**

I never seen Paige so upset. I put my hand on her shoulder while she is leaning on her desk with tears. "Paige I'm sorry I hurt.." but Paige just shrugged my hand off her. I start to step away from her "I didn't go on a date we just hung out I was lost he was lost we both were just lost together" Paige still isn't looking at me. I continue to talk anyway "One thing I learned today was that life is too short to worry about what others think I don't want to regret the choices I made to make other happy when I should only make me happy. Tears start to fall from my face now thinking about Caleb parents. "You make me happy Paige all I want is yo…. I couldn't even finish my sentence because Paige is kissing me. I don't even care that I didn't finish what I had to say having her in my arms is having me speechless anyway. I pull away from our kiss the look on Paige's face was priceless. "I didn't finish" I said with a smirk on my face. Sit down Paige we need to talk about everything. She nods and sits on her bed. I grab the chair from her desk and bring it in front of her. "Let's promise that whenever we feel some type away about something we will talk about it and not run off" Paige isn't looking at me but she nods. "Let's promise that we will be honest with each other" I walk over to Paige and I lift her chin up so she is looking in my eyes. I missed her eyes they are so beautiful. "I promise Emily" I nod and give her a hug.

(**Paige)**

I get up and switch places with Emily. "Now it's my turn" Emily just smiles and nods. "Why did you beat up Toby" Emily has a blush on her face "I don't know what you are talking about" she says while turning away. I roll my eyes "I saw what you did to him" I said to her. "He had it coming he was being a jerk she said. "That's no reason to fight him because he was being a jerk". Emily then rolls her eyes "Toby wouldn't let go of me" did I hear this correctly Toby was touching my Emily? "HE WAS WHAT" Emily could tell I was getting worked up and angry. "Not touchy but he wouldn't let me go when I told him to" I got up and was pacing the floor "I should of beat him up myself today".

(**Emily)**

Paige looks so hot jealous I mean just her walking back is forth is really turning me on. The moonlight and window open isn't helping either her hair is blowing with the breeze and with her collar shirt that she kept a little open showing off her collarbone. I just can't stop looking at her "EMILY" I look up at Paige. "What's wrong" she asks me but should I really say what what's wrong. "Noting" I yell back catching an eye from Paige. "You can't go fighting everyone Emily" Paige tells me while looking out the window. I get up from sitting down "what if I do" I tell her while wrapping my arms around her waist. Paige turns around and we are facing each other now "Maybe there will be consequences" she says but I just look down at her lips. "Oh really" I close the distance between us. My hands makes it way down Paige's back. Paige start kissing my neck which I start to lose it. "I missed you so much" I tell Paige next thing I know Paige is on top of me on her bed. Paige stops "I missed you more are you ok" I nod I'm more than ok with Paige I can tell she is hesitant so I start to kiss her. I start to unbutton Paige's shirt gosh why did she have to wear a plaid shirt? I didnt even get the chance to take it off because Paige gets my shirt off before I could for her. She pulls our lips apart and her lips start to make it down my collarbone.

(**Paige)**

"You are so beautiful" I tell her but she just me a mischievous smiles then flips me over having her on top now. I start to laugh looking up at her "you been practicing just to get back at me from ticking you the other day" Emily smiles " I couldn't have you thinking you were stronger than me" if this girl thinks she is stronger than me she must be out of her mind. But with her without a shirt on she can say anything she want to me. Gosh I wish I didn't wear a collar shirt today even I'm having a hard time unbuttoning it. I can tell Emily is getting frustrated "sorry" I tell her embarrassed but before I could unbutton my shirt Emily just yanks it off. "I will buy you another one" did she just rip my favorite shirt oh no she didn't that was like my go to outfit choice. She just ripped it apart I feel like my hopes and dreams were ripped also. I ate a lot of good food in that shirt she just went and destroyed all those memories. I look over the edge of the bed at my ripped shirt on the floor. Goodbye shirt I love you I say to it before being pulled back in front of Emily.

(**Emily)**

I wake up with Paige in my arms she looks so peaceful even if she is holding on to her once was shirt. I kept telling her I would buy her a new one but she was still stuck on that one. I could only keep her mind occupied for a while before she was back on the topic of that shirt last night. I learned a lot of things about Paige not just that she had a favorite shirt but also she is very caring the way she looked for approval before she did anything it was so adorable. I could feel Paige start to wake up I kiss her forehead. "Emily" I look down at Paige "yes baby" I start to leave small kisses on her bare shoulder. "Were you ok last night" I leaned my face closer to hers "Yes you made me feel so safe being with someone I love" did I just say the L word? "I mean someone I care about deeply" I said trying to cover up what I said. Paige starts to laugh "I love you even if you don't love me" she tells me. "I mean I do love you Paige I just feel bad" Paige turns to me "feel bad about what"? I start to blush "Last night you were so slow and compassionate and I was all just I don't know greedy" I said in my embarrassment. "I mean you kind of sort of did destroy my favorite shirt" I gave Paige an if you talk about that shirt one more time look. "Paige you aren't helping" I start to cover my face then I feel Paige's hand on my face pulling them away. "You were perfect last night" she then kisses my forehead and gets up. "What time is it" I look at the time and it is 10 am.

(**Paige)**

"Do you think my parents are home" I asked Emily while I was putting on some clothes to go check. "I don't know I couldn't really hear anything last night other than the way I made you…" I stopped Emily before she could finish what she was about to say. "Emily it was a yes and no question" I tell her trying to hide my embarrassment. "Just like you last night with yes and no" she says with a smile. I throw a pillow that was on the floor at her but she dodged it. "Just like the pillow you can't.." I closed the door before I could hear another smart comment to check if my parents were home. They weren't in their room. I start to make my way downstairs and I see my mom sitting at the kitchen table cooking breakfast. "Hey honey you have some serious bed head" I turn away at that comment to look in the mirror. "Yeah I was really tired last night" I tell her trying to stay calm under the topic of last night. "Is dad home" my mom just shakes her head. "With the sit in protests lately it had him really busy at work" I nod. Nate was telling me about the Sit In it was a peaceful protest where Blacks would sit in White restaurants trying to get service. "Did you have anyone over last night" my mom asked me while drinking her coffee. Why would she ask me that I start to panic. "Yeah you said I could" I say loudly than expected. My mom just starts to laugh "Calm down I know I did" she is in a good mood than usual. Thinking of usual "Mom where did you go last…" I didn't get to finish when I see Emily standing in the kitchen with us. "Hi Mrs. M hope you didn't mind me stay over last night" my mom just stares at Emily. "No problem Emily" I don't know what's up with the two of them but they look like they are having a secret conversation. "Where did you sleep last night" my mom asked before I could answer Emily says "Paige let me stay in the guess room". Wow she is really good at this because I was going to say living room which my mom would probably notice was a lie. Not seeing her in the living room when she came in the kitchen. My mom nods "How was your sleep" she asks eyeing Emily down. Emily just smiles "It was a rough start at first it wouldn't let me take control but then It went down without a fight you know my sleep" she then smiles at me. At this moment I dip my head trying to hide my blush. My mom just nods in agreement "I have to go have a good day Mrs. H and Paige" then she walks out the door leaving me to collect my thoughts and my face.

**(Emily)**

I get home and my dad and mom are sitting at the table. "EMILY WHERE WERE YOU" o yeah I never came home last night. My mom then gets up from the table and is heading towards me "That Caleb boy said he dropped you off hours ago" I felt really bad I should have called to let them know I was at Paige house. "I know mom sorry I went to Paige house" my mom looks angrier after me being with her. "What have I told you about hanging out with her so much" I can't believe she jumps to me being gone to her. "Mom it's not a big deal she is ok" my dad gets up and puts his hand on my mom shoulder to calm her down. "Calm down Pam she is safe now go upstairs and rest" my mom then goes up the stairs leaving my dad and I. "Emily you had us worried sick" I hate it when my dad is disappointed in me which he clearly is. "Sorry dad Paige is not bad" he just shakes his head. "I don't care about Paige right now I care about how you think you can go off without telling us where you are" I thought about what he said and felt silly. "Your mother couldn't even go to sleep she wanted to call the police" if she did that I bet the whole town would be talking. "Promise me you won't do that again you are too pretty to be a liar" I give him a hug "I didn't lie I just forgot dad" he hugs me back and I head upstairs to my room to take a shower and get dress since I'm still in my clothes from last night. I walk past my mom room she is laying down "Hey mom I'm sorry you were worried" my mom doesn't say anything "How about Paige and all of us go shopping tomorrow so you can get to know her better" my mom still doesn't say anything. I was just about to walk back to my room when I hear "Yeah that sounds fun great Idea".

**Thanks for the favorites and review I'm so glad you like my story. I know Katy Jurado from the movie High Noon I sometimes watch 1950s and 1940s movies on TCM. **


	16. Shopping

**(Paige)**

I'm sitting inside Emily's house while her mom and her are getting ready to take me to go shopping with them. My mom was hesitant at first for letting me go then I explained how I needed to find something cute to wear and Emily had great fashion taste. "Hi Page" Mr. Fields says to me while sitting across from me in their living room. "Hi how are you" I said back to him. "Great so how's your dad" I forgot my dad and him were close. "Ok he's been working a lot lately" I haven't seen in all day. Emily dad just nods "Well he has a tough job" I nod I know he has a tough job but I just wished he would stay home. "Emily said you liked history" wait Emily talks about me here? "Yeah I love it" I said causing him to smile "I love history also that's why I joined the military" I smiled because me and him are sharing the same interest as he's discussing his favorite period of history. We get so deep in the conversation that we don't notice Emily walk in the room. "Dad can you stop boring Paige with your Oregon Trail facts so we can leave" I start to laugh "To be honest Emily I'm enjoying talking about history with you dad more than going shopping" I say causing her dad to give me a hi five. Emily dad then gets up "I'll leave you girls, to go shopping have fun nice talking with you Paige we will finish this some other time" giving me a wink and walking out the room. As I smile I noticed Emily looking all irritated. "What's wrong" I ask her while getting up to give her a hug but she back away "nope hug history" and she walks out the door.

**(Emily)**

My mom is in a really good mood as she is driving us inside town. "Girls I was thinking maybe after shopping we could go get some lunch" my mom tells us. "Sounds great Mrs. Fields" Paige says all nerves like. I think it's cute she gets all scarred talking to my mom. She wasn't that way with my dad why isn't she with my mom? I squeeze Paige's hand trying to calm her down and I see my mom looking through the rear view mirrors at us. So I take my hand away from Paige.

After the awkward car ride we finally get to the store 'Chirpy Clothing' it had a bird on the sign. "Have you been here before Paige" my mom asked "No this place just opened a month ago". We walk in and you could see thousands of fabric everywhere. Something that caught my eye was this blue dress with yellow stripes on it. I caught myself walking towards it. It was beautiful I never seen a dress like that before ever as I was reaching to touch it "Hello welcome to Chirpy Clothing my name is Joel can I help you" Joel had orange hair and a coral suit on. "Yeah I guess I like this dress" I said still in shock he came out of nowhere. "Sure do you want this color or do you want us to customize it yourself" did I hear this man in the coral suit correctly customize my own dress pattern we couldn't do that in Virginia. "You can make your own pattern" I asked all in shock. The man just laughed "Yes that's why we are called Chirpy Clothing" that still didn't make sense but hey if he can make a dress I'm all for it. "Now let my just get your measurement" he then pulls out a measuring tape and starts to measure my waist.

(**Paige)**

I can't find Emily anywhere one minute she is with me now she is gone leaving me with her mother all alones she has been giving me the evil eye all morning. Emily just keeps telling me how she is in a good mood from the look she been giving me I think it's the opposite. As I'm standing uncomfortably with Emily mom while she is looking me up and down. I spot Emily with some short man his her hands around her waist. I don't know what came over me I stormed off away from her mother to Emily. "What are you doing" I say making the short man and Emily look up at me. "Hello Miss welcome to Chirpy Clothing" the man says to me. Welcome my behind why is he so close to Emily like that. "Hi what are you doing" my comment made the man in the coral suit smile "well I'm simply measuring a customer" I notice the measuring tape in his hand. He was so short and compared to Emily height I couldn't see the measuring tape just his arm around Emily's hips. I blushed getting a stare from Emily who looks more confused than the man. "O sorry I will be over there" I tell them while making my way toward the other end of the store. I just humiliated myself for being so jealous like Emily could easily fight that man if he was taking advantage of her. As I'm looking around in the store I see this amazing bomber jacket. I walk over to it and it's just beautiful. I feel the sleeves it was smooth and brown. "I like this jacket too" I look up and this lady with dark brown hair and red lipstick walks over touching the jacket too. "Yeah it's really nice but my parents would never let me buy it" I tell the stranger while letting go of the jacket. "Why because it's not something a lady would wear" she tells asked me. I smile "Well yeah I mean my parents are strict" the girl just nods in understanding. "Just try it on and see if you would like it" I decide it wouldn't hurt to try. As I pick up the jacket the girl helps me put it on "How do I look" I asked trying to look for a mirror. "You look beautiful" the girl says causing me to dip my head trying not to blush. "Thank you" I say looking back up at her "What's your name" I asked the girl "Mellissa" she tells me I extend my hand for a shake "mines is Paige" but she pulls me in for a hug. "Nice to meet you" I don't know whether to hug her back or pull away? Mellissa lets go then smiles "So are you going to get it" I think about it "maybe I will have to ask one more person not just some pretty girl who has good taste" I say trying to return the compliment.

(**Emily)**

What was Paige problem she was about to fight Joel for helping me with my dress. He finished my measurement and I see my mom looking at the shoes. I smile because she has 5 pair of shoes in her hand trying them on. As I'm watching my mom I hear some giggling that sounds familiar. I turn around and see Paige hugging this girl who I never seen in my life even though I just moved here she was really pretty. Why is she hugging Paige I doubt they know each other. I make my way toward them and I'm standing right there and Paige doesn't even notice me. "Hey" I say trying to get her attention which does. Paige giving me a guilty look "Hey do you like this jacket on me" she asks I don't even look at Paige because my glaze goes to the girl she is with. "Who are you" the girl just starts to chuckle at my question. "My name is Mellissa" then she extends her hand to me "Really no hug" I say while shaking her hand with a fake laugh. Which causes Paige to look away due to her guilt. Mellissa lets go of my hand "Do you two know each other" she asked the both of us "yes" I say because Paige wasn't going to answer. Mellissa just smiles "Well I was telling your friend how cute she looked in this jacket don't you think" she asked me while I look at Paige jacket for the first time. She looked really good in the jacket it really showed off her shoulders and lean back. I just stare at Paige beauty causing Paige to blush which was a good sign in my case. "You look beautiful Paige" I tell her causing her to clap "Yep I'm going to get it now" causing all us to laugh. My mom makes her way to us "Are you girl ready to go" she asked us both Paige and I both said yes. "Nice meeting you Mellissa" Paige says while we are walking to the register. "Nice meeting you too hope I see you again" Mellissa says back causing me to slap Paige butt as we were walking to show that Mellissa Paige was mine. The look on Paige and Mellissa face was priceless.

(**Paige)**

I tell Emily's mom there is a dinner up the street from the store. We get there and the server seats us in a booth which is a win so I can be close to Emily. "Girls I have to head to the lady room can you order me a lemonade" we both nod and watch her walk off. "It's about time she left" catching a look from Emily. "I thought you both were bonding well" I start to laugh "really she was giving me the evil eye the whole time" Emily frowns "I don't believe that" why is she so paranoid her mom hates me. "Why were you hugging that girl" I wished the drinks came because I would have took a sip of my drink to avoid answering that question. "Who Mellissa" I say trying not to make eye contact with Emily. "Yes her don't play dumb and look at me" I look up at Emily "she hugged me it was a friendly hug she helped me picked out that jacket" I tell Emily honestly "It's not like she gave me her number or anything" I said with a shy laugh. Then Emily pulls out a piece of paper with a number on it and puts it on the table. "What's that" I asked her picking up the number. "Mellissa your dear friend number she put it in your jacket you bought today" she tells me with an irritated look on her face. Wow that must be why she hugged me that was smooth. "Are you really jealous Emily" I ask her in frustration which makes Emily responded back with "I don't know how would you feel if someone hugged me and gave me their number" I get her point but how would I know she was flirting it's rare for someone especially a girl to be flirting with me. Emily mom comes back to the table and we stop talking. The waiter comes with our drinks. I orders unsweet tea and Emily got sweet tea. "So Paige are you dating any one now" I almost choke on my tea at Emily's mom question. Emily giving me an eye like think it though because everyone even her know I suck at lying. Which is an advantage on her side but not mine. "No not really but I have someone in mine" I say getting a nod from Emily. "So tell me about your dream guy" Emily mom asks me I shallow hard at that. "Well he has to be smart, kind, athlete, sweet, and tall I guess" I say basically describing Emily. I finally look at Emily's mom instead of avoiding her eyes. She looks in shock with my answer like she is reading my mind and at this moment I don't really care.

(**Emily)**

I couldn't help but blush at what Paige was telling my mom because it sounded a lot like me. I knew she cared about me. My mom and her are both staring at each other "Hey I think our food is coming" I say trying to break the silence between the table. I ordered a burger my mom a salad and Paige got chicken fingers which I thought was so funny because her and the waiter were arguing because the waiter was telling Paige Chicken Fingers were only on the kids menu. Which Paige called the manager over and since the customer always right gave Paige chicken fingers but had to pay an extra 10 cents.

We finished our food and Paige offered to pay for everything but my mom insisted she would. Paige decided to pay for desert to go. My mom didn't want anything but Paige bought both us milkshakes. I got mint chocolate chip which I was right that they would have it here in Alabama. Paige got a cookies and crème milkshake. I asked my mom if we could walk home since it was like a 10 minute walk in broad daylight. My mom nodded and we walked off together. "Sorry I got Jealous earlier it's just you are so amazing and I have a hard time sharing you" I tell her as we are walking past a park. Paige smiles and grabs my hand and leads me in the park. "It's ok I was jealous too" what why would Paige be jealous? "When we were in that store I thought that man was touching your waist" I started laughing "he was measuring me" I yelled at her. Paige dips her head "I know but from the way I saw it" I walk over to Paige and pick her face up. "Guess what" I ask her while she is looking in my eyes "what" I smile "tag you're it" then I tag Paige and start running around the park.

(**Paige**)

This girl must be crazy thinking I'm going to chase her this is not elementary school. She looks so darn cute though running I'm not going to break. Keep it together Paige don't fall for this trap. Stay strong she will get tired eventually. Who am I kidding she is too adorable I run after her I really need to get back in shape. I decide to use one of the moves Sean did at the only football game I went to of his. I cut through the swings while Emily was still running I tackle her to the ground. We both start laughing "Did you just tackle me" I try to catch my breath "I had no choice you were too fast" we just laid there looking at the sky. "Hey are you worried about your dad" Emily asked me squeezing my hand. "Kind of his work is serious and with all the protest I'm afraid it's going to get violent I don't even know where my mom is half of the time"! All this stress finally caught up to me because I start to get angry. "I should be enjoying life and not have to worry but I can't stop worry". I stand up and wipe the dirt off my pants. Emily offers me her hand while I pull her up from the ground. "it's going to be ok Paige I'm here for you" I get Emily a hug "I know you are love"

I walked Emily to her house first then checked to see if anyone was looking then gave her a kiss. Then walked off in my direction. I see Sean sitting on his pouch I try to walk fast but he sees me. "Paige wait talk to me" I get to my gate. "Later Sean" I yell back and enter my house.

**(Sean)**

I sit back down on my pouch I just want to talk to her. "Don't worry buddy" I look up "Toby what happened to your eye" I asked him. "Don't worry about it I know why Paige isn't talking to you" he tells me. Well he is Paige friend so maybe I should listen to him. "Can I sit down" Toby asks me and I nod while making room for him. "You aren't going to like this Sean what I found out".

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Where do you think Paige's Mom goes all the time? **


	17. Didn't see That One Coming

**(Sean)**

"THEY WHAT" I yell out after what Toby just told me. This can't be. Paige isn't like Toby is just joking yes it's all just a friendly joke to get back at Paige for whatever she might have done. "You are lying Toby I don't believe you" Toby just shakes his head "Brother I felt the same way but then I saw them kiss" this is too much to process girls always been close especially best friends. "NO THEY DIDN'T LEAVE TOBY" I yell at him which causes Toby to back off and leave. My head is in my hand trying to understand why he would tell me these things these lies. "Sean don't say I didn't warn you" Toby says in the distance. I need to talk to Paige tell her about the rumor Toby is spreading.

(**Paige)**

I get home and see my dad is home but my mom isn't. I open the door and I see my dad taking off his badge he must have just got here. "Hi dad" I said making my way toward him to give him a hug. "Hey sweet pea I missed you" he says hugging me back. "Have you seen mom" I asked him but he shakes his head "no she wasn't here when I got here". This is strange she never left without telling at least one of us. I want to talk to talk to him and ask isn't strange that mom has been running off these past days but I can tell my dad looks really tired. I head upstairs to get ready for school tomorrow.

**(Emily) **

I feel bad for Paige she has a lot to worry about at least my dad is at home now. I guess I beat my mom home because she isn't at home. My dad is working on his new project putting a ship in a bottle. Which I think is strange but if he enjoys it. "Hey dad mom will be here soon I walked home" my dad takes off his reading glasses "Hey Em your mom got here before you she went to one of the women club meeting" he tells me. I really don't like those women in that club they always gossip. "Ok I will be in my room if you need me" I tell him heading up the stairs. "Wait Em your mom seemed really upset when she came home was everything alright shopping" he asked me. Why would my mom be upset? "Yeah she seemed happy when she was with us. My dad just smiled "Ok just checking" he says which I head to my room to get ready for school and do some homework.

Paige and I are walking to school like we been doing ever since we started dating. To avoid being late to school we decide to not cut through the woods. Even though we would get to school quicker but with our constant need of kissing it would really be a setback. It's so hard to walk with Paige and not being able to hold her hand or wrap my arms around her. She does let me wear her jacket the one that she left at my house so that sort of a win for me. "Hey Emily if you see Toby please don't say anything" I remember that I did bruise his face and I doubt it would have healed over the weekend. "I know Paige I won't add fuel to the fire" I say trying to trip Paige as she is walking. "Hey Emily stop do you want me to fall" she yells back at me I start to smile "I already know you are falling in love with me so I want to know if you are head over hills about me" I say jokingly. Paige start to blush and dip her head "You need to stop because if you start flirting with me in class I will lose it" she tells me which makes me want to keep flirting.

(**Paige)**

Emily and I walk in English class and I see Spencer writing something in her notebook. I really miss her we haven't been talking lately. I walk to my seat "Hey Spencer" I say which Spencer looks up and smiles "Hey Paige" at least she is talking to me that's a good sign. "How you been" I ask her trying to continue the conversation. "I been well guess what" she says all bubbly I smile because I haven't seen Spencer so happy in a long time. "What" I say matching her tone then Toby walks in the class. Then Spencer turns her attention to him. The bruise on Toby face are fading away but you can still see the discolor on the side of his face. "Hey baby" Toby says walking toward Spencer and giving her a kiss. When did this happen even Emily turns around and looks in shock. "Toby and you" I say out loud causing the class to turn and look too. Spencer starts to blush "Yes we are a couple now" then Toby hugs Spencer. "I know its weird that we all are friends and I don't want you to feel like the third wheel" Spencer explains to me. I just smile and nod. Trying to process all this in Emily keeps looking at me trying to read me but I can't even think.

"Yeah Paige you know how it is falling in love with your neighbor" Toby says giving me a cheeky smile. "Toby leave Sean and Emily alone I think they are cute together" Spencer says making Emily turn around in her seat. I look at Emily trying to calm her down with my. "Sean and I aren't really anything" I tell the both of them. Spencer frowns "aww I thought Sean was head over heels in love with you" I look at Spencer but Toby answers before I do "Oh Sean is alright it's just Paige likes the Sensitive type" he tells Spencer while looking in Emily direction. I was about to say something then Mr. Fitz walks in the class

**(Emily)**

Mr. Fitz is giving a lesson about grabbing the audience attention when writing. I couldn't stay up because today he wasn't grabbing my attention. I don't know why but today his teaching is a little off today. I just fell asleep in his class something I never do but he was so boring today. "EMILY' I woke up with the class laughing and Mr. Fitz angry face at me. "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN MY CLASS" he said yelling at me. While I was trying to wiping my eyes . I was about to answer when Toby says "She was thinking about Paige" he said out loud to the class. Which I reacted very quickly "yes as in Page 10 where you were talking about good hooks examples" I said back looking at Toby. "O really Emily that's strange when you were asleep" he says to me while I'm looking back at him. At this point I don't even think about Mr. Fitz right now my focus is on Toby. "Well Toby maybe your bruised face is affecting your vison because I can't understand why this has to do with you" I say back at him causing the class to say oooooohhhh at my comeback. This got Toby upset "YOU SHUT UP AND KNOW YOUR PLACE WOMAN" he yells back standing up coming toward my desk. Mr. Fitz gets out of his seat "Settle down Toby" he says calmly. Toby is hovering over my desk all angry and I'm trying not to get up and fight him again. "WHAT NO MORE COMEBACK EMILY" he says causing spit to hit my face. I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and was face to face with Toby. "TOBY MY PLACE IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? BECAUSE I THINK YOUR PLACE IS BACK IN YOUR SEAT" I yell back at him. Mr. Fitz runs out the class to get help. I roll up my sleeves then I feel Paige put my balled up fist down. Then Paige walks over to heated Toby which I thought was a bad idea but she just whispered in his ear. Which calms him down and walks out the classroom. Mr. Fitz comes back to class with the principle and I know I'm in trouble now.

(**Paige)**

I haven't seen Emily yet she been in the principle office the whole time. We couldn't even walk home together. I make my way through the woods when I hear Spencer running up to me. "Paige what happened in class today" she ask me causing me to roll my eyes "Spencer you were there why ask me that" I say trying to get home. She is matching my pace "Well it's just what Toby said" I stopped in my tracks "WHAT DID TOBY SAY" while she was looking at me all confused. "You know about Emily thinking about you in class" she says which makes me remember. "Noting it was a joke" I say continuing to walk but Spencer doesn't follow me but simply stops. "PAIGE YOU ARE LYING TO ME YOU BEEN LYING TO ME FROM THE START" I turn around and can see the hurt she has on her face. "You wouldn't understand" I tell her causing her to follow me again. "TRY ME PAIGE BECAUSE WHAT I DO KNOW IS EVER SINCE EMILY CAME IN THE PICTURE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME" this is what I didn't want her to feel left out. "Spencer I'm sorry" but she just walks past me. "FINE PAIGE" she says. I'm tired of lying to the people I love. "WE ARE DATING" I say with my face down Spencer stops "who you and Sean" she ask me waiting for a response. I shake my head "No me and Emily"

**(Emily)**

I'm sitting in the principle office with my parents, Sean parents, and Mr. Fitz. This whole thing is stupid it was all Toby fault. "You are telling me my daughter fell asleep in class then tried to fight this young man" my dad ask the principle while pointing at Toby. My mom won't even look at me because I guess she is embarrassed that her daughter was about to fight a boy. The principle then says "I DON'T WANT ETHIER OF YOU TO BE PUNISHED BUT I JUST WANT TO MAKE SOME RULES" he says looking at Toby and I. Not answering my dad's question. "YOU TWO WILL CLEAN UP YOUR ACT OR YOU WILL BOTH BE SUSPENED THEREFORE FOR NOW ON YOU TWO WILL STAY AFTER SCHOOL EVERY TUESDAY TO HELP CLEAN UP THE HALLS" he says. Toby then opens his mouth in shock "What that will take us hours to do" he yells out while his mother rubs his shoulder. "THIS ISNT UP FOR DISCUSSION" he says to Toby. I don't really care my only problem is me and Toby being together after school he has some serious angry problems. My dad then says "Will there be a teacher supervising someone other than Mr. Fitz" he says making Mr. Fitz embarrassed that my father didn't trust him. The Principle then nods "YES THERE WILL BE WATCHING THEM" I know her that's Aria's mother I think. We get up and our parent make both Toby and I shake hands but Toby pulls me into a hug and whispers "This isn't over" and then smiles and walks out the door.

**(Paige)**

I'm in Spencer's house since her family isn't home so I can explain. "So you to been dating for weeks now" she says in shock. She was really open minded about everything even quite excited. I smile at her "Yes we have" she then starts clapping "aww so the picnic was for her" I nod again smiling "This all makes sense now" she says to me. "Is that's why O No" she says flowing at me "That's why Toby said all those things in class today" I nod again Spencer really catches on fast. "Yes he caught us in the woods and now he threating to tell my parents" she then starts to frown "I don't think he would do that he loves you Paige we all do" I shrug my shoulders "You know he old fashion he just doesn't want to see you get hurt" I she tell me. Which really surprise me because I now truly understand why he did all those things. I look up at Spencer while she is pacing the floors. "You are right Spencer" I say picking up Spencer in a hug because she finally put the pieces together for me. "Help I can't breathe" I start to laugh and put her down "sorry" I say. She then smile "I have to go find Emily" I'll talk to you later" I say grabbing my coat from her coat hanger. I head downstairs with her following me. "Paige Wait" I turn around at her "Thanks for telling me all this I know it's must have been hard" she says with a warm smile. I give her a hug "It was hard not telling you" I say with tears in my eyes.

**(Emily)**

I get home and my mom haven't said a word to me but my dad had a lot to say. "What have gotten into you girl" I don't say anything because I know he has more to say. "I thought moving would have been good for you are you missing Mya that's why you are acting out" the sound of Mya out of my dad mouth was like venom in my body because my body just went into shock. Which turned into angry "NO DAD MYA HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT" I say back which got my mom attention. "DON'T TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT IT'S BEEN THAT PAIGE SHE CHANGED YOU" she says to me causing me to get even madder. "Mom you never have liked her" I say while my dad is trying to calm my mom "THAT'S NOT TRUE EMILY" she says but I know she is lying "Yes it is you hate her and I don't know why" I say while crying because all this angry and pressure is getting to me. "LOOK AT YOURSELF EMILY YOU ARE UPSET BY ME JUST MENTIONING HER NAME" she says to me. I'm tired of people trying to read me. "I'm not just upset about that mom" I say between tears "You just hate me being happy" my dad then says "Emily calm down its going to be ok" I wipe away some of my tears "NO IT'S NOT DAD BECAUSE MOM GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS" I yell back. Which mom didn't not like at all "EMILY I SAW THE WAY PAIGE WAS LOOKING AT YOU" those few words made my heart stop. My dad then let's go of my mother "What did you just say Pam" he asks. Making me speechless "SHE WAS LOOKING AT YOU NOT LIKE A FRIENDS LOOKS AT FRIENDS IT'S UNATURAL" she says. I finally come back to reality from her words. I run upstairs and lock my door. I don't even think all I know is I need to get out of here. I hear my parent arguing and then the car pulling out of our drive way. I go check the window and see that my parents left.

**(Paige)**

I walk toward Emily house and from a distance I see her parent aren't home. I doubt that they are still at the school. As I'm walking I see Sean start walking towards me. "PAIGE DON'T YOU RUN AWAY" he says with something in his hand. "Hey Sean now not a good time" I say to him but he just starts to laugh. I look down and see that he has a can of beer in his hand. "Are you Drunk Sean" I ask him trying to take the can out of his hand. He then grabs my wrist but it hurts "Ow Sean" I yell out which causes Sean to drop his can. "Paige I'm sorry" he then start to cry. "I hurt you I never wanted to hurt you and I did it" I hate seeing him like this lost and sad. I give him a hug "its ok Sean I know it's was an accident let's get you home" I then grab his hand and walk him just across the street to his house. "Paige Toby told me a rumor about you" I look up at Sean I don't think the alcohol is talking. I open the door to Sean house and lead him inside. His mother isn't home that must be how he got the beer. He's a football player he should know the effects of alcohol on his body. "What did he say" I ask Sean he then smiles "That you and Emily were kissing" he then starts to giggle. Who would ever take Sean as the emotional drunk type. Sean then runs and throws up on the floor. I was supposed to be with Emily not babysitting Sean but I think his drinking has something to do with me. I start patting his back while he is throwing up yes on the carpet of his living room. After he was done he stood up "sorry" he says to me then he starts throwing up again. When I made sure he got it all out I told him to take off his shirt. While I went to get some cleaning supplies. I came back and I see Sean with his head stuck in his shirt. I start to laugh because he looks so silly. "Let me help you" I walk over to him and help him take off his shirt. My hand touches his abs by accident and he looks at me and I look at him. "You should take a shower" I tell him trying to keep a distance from him.

After finally getting the stain out of his carpet. I go upstairs to check and see if Sean was doing ok. I knocked on his bedroom door to make sure he had on clothes this time. After not hearing a response I bust in the door and I see Sean setting on his bed with clothes. "How you feeling" I ask while walking towards him putting my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Not notching how close I was to Sean. But he seemed to notice when he leaned in to kiss me but I pull away. "Sean you are drunk" I tell him while backing away. "Not drunk enough to not realize that I care about you Paige" I put my hands over my head. "Sean I know you do that's why I feel so bad" I pace around his floor not looking at him. "you are a nice guy sweet amazing you are the best but I'm not attracted to you it's not like I think you are ugly because you are very handsome like your abs are to die for" I say getting off track to the point "Anyway I think we can still be friend" I say turning around and finding that Sean was asleep. Great he didn't even hear me I put some pills and a glass of water on his night stand. Then head out the door to Emily house. I ring the doorbell but no one answers. I jump the fence to her backyard. Where she told me she kept a spare key under a pot. I get the key and open the door to find Emily coming down the stairs with a suitcase. I can tell she been crying by the lines under her eyes. "Emily what's wrong baby talk to me" I say looking at her

"I need to get out of here" she says to me walking past me heading to her kitchen. I follow her "And go where Emily" I ask her while she is putting some apples in her bags. "I DON'T KNOW PAIGE I JUST NEED A BREAK" she yell to me. Which I'm a little hurt by "you want a break from me" I ask which was kind of selfish but I needed to know. Emily then stops and pushes the hair off her face. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT PAIGE" she tells me "It sounds like it" I say back at her trying not to cry. "I JUST HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE FOR A WHILE" she say walking past me again heading up the stairs then coming back down. "Is it something I did" I ask trying to get a better understanding of it all. Emily then puts her bag down and walks toward me and gives me a passionate kiss which I return. She then pulls away

"Come with me"

**Sorry this chapter was late I had exams which I had to study for. How do you feel about Paige and Emily going on a Road trip? Don't worry you will find out where Paige mom goes soon and what Paige said to Toby to make him calm down. Thanks for the favorites and follows and reviews.**


	18. Hey I was Reading That

(**Paige)**

"Emily you can't run away from your problems" I say grabbing a hold of her arm. She gets angry and pulls away "Fine Paige don't come" then grabs her suite case heading toward the door. But I block it so she couldn't leave. "Move Paige" I shake my head no "Where are you going to go, How are you going to get there, what are you trying to prove" I ask her. Tears are going down her face "I just want to get away for a few days to think" I walk away from the door and hold her smoothing her hair while she is crying on my shoulder. "I understand baby its ok"

We are laying on her couch with Emily head on my chest. Emily finally calmed down I get up to get her a glass of water. I come back and I see her standing up again. "What are you doing" I say while putting the water down. "I'm leaving Paige" I take a deep breath and pull my hair back. "Ok Emily I see I can' talk to you out of this so I will come with you" I see a smile on her face which makes me smile too. Then she runs toward me giving me a hug. "Really" she says while I'm hugging her back. I start to laugh "Yes really let me go to my house so I can get my stuff"

**(Emily)**

We get to Paige house and her mom is home I don't know how this is going to go? Paige and I walk in her house and Paige whisper to me to head upstairs to her room while she talks to her mom. I get to her room and see that she rearranged her room and looks cleaner. I thought I would help her pack while she was talking to her mom. I look in her closest trying to find a bag. I know why her room looks clean she put all her mess in her closet. Leave it to Paige to do half of a job while rolling my eyes. I scavenge around the monster of clothes pile in her closet. Good thing I'm a swimming because I'm diving in the pile trying to find any form of a bag. I finally see a handle it gives me hope my long journey might come to an end. I pull at the handle under the clothes and some of the junk from her top shelf in her closet falls on top of me. I open my eyes and check to see if I have all my limbs. I push the junk that fell on top of me off then I see something that caught my eye. Noooo this can't be I pick it up and see that it's a magazine but not just any magazine it's a Men's pleasure magazine. With some half naked and naked women in it. I can't believe Paige has this how did she even get it? I hear Paige coming up the stairs so I hide the magazine under the pile of clothes grab the bag and sit on her bed causally. "Why are you laying like that" Paige ask me then I look at how I'm laying with my back straight on the side and my elbow supporting my head. "What do you mean" I ask trying not to look so guilty.

**(Paige)**

"Did you talk to your mom" I nod "yeah I tried too but she had to leave again" Emily then gets up with a confused look "so what did you say" I put some clothes in the bag Emily had for me "Not much I just said I would be heading out" trying to not look at Emily. "WHAT that's not true" she yells out. I don't say anything while I grab my toothbrush out of the bathroom. "Paige you know we are going to be gone for a few days" I finally turn to look at her "Yes Emily but my mom was so content of leaving that I couldn't get to it" I say seeing the worried look on Emily face. "It's going to be ok we are going to be gone for at least 3 days right" I ask trying to make sure that was all. She then nods I continue to pack "So where are we going" I ask her since she the one with the plan. Emily then starts taking out all the clothes I packed and start folding them. "Emily what are you doing" I ask her but she looks at me annoyed "You are so unorganized you need to be neater. "I Am" then I trip on the Civil War book on the ground. "See maybe if you had it on a shelf you wouldn't have tripped over it" I pick up the book and put it on the shelf "Happy now where are we going" Emily then zips up my bag "I think we take a trip up north to Birmingham I always wanted to visit there" I smiled "How are we going to get there" I ask her killing her excitement. I start to laugh "You didn't think that through huh" she then pouts. "I thought a trip to Montgomery would be more practical since it's a 1 hour drive from here" but Emily heart was set on Birmingham. "I think I have an Idea" I head downstairs to the phone and call Spencer.

**Paige:** _Hey Spencer it's Paige_

**Spencer: **_I think I know your voice_

**Paige: **_Yeah anyway do you still have that car you don't use anymore_

**Spencer: **_yes why do you ask?_

**Paige: **_Do you mind if I borrow it for 3 days _

**Spencer:**_ Yeah sure where are you going?_

**Paige: **_Just to Birmingham with Emily just to get away we will be back _

**Spencer: **_Aww you guys are going on a honey moon how sweet_

**Paige: **_ Stop we are not it's just for her _

**Spencer: **_That's sweet you are putting her first come by to pick up the car_

I thank Spencer and hang up the phone then head upstairs back to Emily. "Hey good news" I say all happily when I see Emily sitting on my bed with a magazine. "Hey do you think these models have fake tans or are they real?" I start to blush while she is looking at me. "Umm I don't know I never seen that magazine in my life" I say while trying to take it out of her hand but she moves her hand before I could grab it. "No I'm not done reading" she says while running around with it. "Emily give it back to me" I say chasing her around my house. "Why I thought you never seen it before" she makes it downstairs and I lose track of her. I scan the the room but there is no sign of her anywhere. "Emily come out I just want to talk to you" I say calmly while grabbing a pillow from my couch slowly walking toward the kitchen. I scan the kitchen but still can't find her. I was just about to leave the room until I saw a pair of feet sticking out of my kitchen pantry. "I guess she is not in here so I think I will head back upstairs" I say loudly so Emily can hear me. I pretend to walk like I'm leaving the room then I run to the pantry and open the door "Got you" I yell to an invisible Emily because she is not there the feet was just some old Halloween props I kept in there as a kid. Where did she go just when I closed the pantry door Emily jumps out from behind me "Here I am" almost giving me a heart attack. "Where were you" I ask trying to catch my breath while she is laughing "I was under the sink" I think about it makes since. "Where is the mag" I ask trying to get to my main goal. She just smiles swinging her hips "Don't worry it's mines now". I walk after her "Well you can have it since It's not mine and I have good news" I say while she is looking at me.

**(Emily)**

We get to Spencer house and I ring her doorbell. I didn't even have to ring it again because Spencer opens it up pulling me into a hug "Emily aww I'm so happy for you" I start to blush what is she talking about. Then Paige comes up beside me looking at Spencer with bug eyes. "O you didn't tell her" she then ask Paige making her put her hand on her head. Spencer then starts to laugh "Come in" I follow her inside trying to find out what she was talking about. "I know about you and Paige" Spencer then tells me making me look at Paige. Which is smiling "I had to she is my best friend" she says in her defiance. I gave Paige a kiss which made Spencer say aww. She walks us to her garage "I haven't used this in a while so it may have some problems but it's in working condition" Spencer says then lifting up the sheet covering it. The car was a black 1949 Plymouth. "Paige you think you can drive this" Paige then rolls her eyes "Yeah I think I can handle this" Spencer then starts to laugh "Really because when I ride with you .You left me " Paige then starts to blush "That was an accident" she yells back. Spencer then starts to laugh "Emily want to know why Paige walks everywhere" I start to smile "why" I ask causing Paige to put a hand over Spencer mouth. Spencer says through Paige hand "bdljdfjldja" I start to laugh "Paige let her tell me" I tell her while Paige walks away pouting. Causing Spencer to laugh "It's because one time Toby and I played a trick on her when she first started driving" Paige then yells out "It was a sick prank" making Spencer giggle even more

**Well it was Halloween and Toby and I decided we would play a prank on Paige since she always likes playing pranks on us. **

_Last Halloween _

"Toby don't you think that will freak Paige out" I ask Toby while in the car with Toby from picking up Pumpkins from the Pumpkin Patch. "Come on Spencer it will be fun imagine Paige look" I lean back in my seat while Toby was driving. Times like these remind me of how adorable Toby even if we are only just friends. "Ok I guess, her face would look priceless" I say back smiling. "Great so are we down with the plan"? I think about it "Yeah I guess" Toby then gives me a high five "That's my girl" he says causing me to blush.

I'm at work and Paige and I only have 10 min until our shift is over "Hey Spencer are we coming over your house this Halloween" I try not to blow my cover my job was to get Paige to drive us to Toby house. "umm change of plans we are going to Toby house this year" I tell Paige causing her to look at me confused. "Why didn't, we do that last Halloween" she ask me but unlike Paige I'm a better liar than her. "Yeah but Toby really want us to go to his this year" I say back. Paige just shrugs "I don't care who house I go to as long as I get candy" I start to laugh.

Paige gets in the passenger seat. "Paige my head is killing me think you can drive" I ask her trying to get her to drive so the plan would work. "Spencer you know I just learned how to drive a month ago I'm not as good as you" she tells me which breaks my heart but I must pull myself together. "Paige you will be fine you drive very well" I give her the keys then sit in the passenger seat while she starts the car up. Paige pulls out the lot. "So how are things with Sean" I ask her trying to calm her nerves. "I don't even like him like that Spencer I keep telling you that" she yells back stopping at a red light. "I think you would look so cute together with your little blond hair brown eyes babies" I say jokily making Paige roll her eyes.

It's dark now which without out that element we wouldn't be able to pull this plan off "I still don't know why the change of plan" Paige asks while turning into the neighborhood. I decided not to answer her then we hear a thud. Paige puts the car in break "What was that" she ask "I don't know let me go check" I then get out the car while Paige is looking in the car for a flashlight I head to the nearest bush. "Spencer where did you put the flashlight" she calls out then finally looking up and seeing I'm nowhere to be seen. "SPENCER" she says panicking I had to hold in my laughter. She then gets out the car "SPENCER WHERE ARE YOU" she looked so worried. While she is looking up the street I see Toby crawl toward my car and gets in the back seat. "SPENCER STOP PLAYING GAMES I'M GOING HOME" she then gets back into the car but she can't find the car keys. Paige then starts looking on the floor for the keys "Where did I put the keys" then Toby hands Paige the keys, "Thank you" then not looking at Toby she process that someone in her car and it's not me. So Paige runs out the car screaming down the street. I swear I think she would make a star player on our team football team because she was running so far that I thought she was heading to Georgia. Toby and I where on the ground laughing we couldn't even get up. "That was amazing Toby" I say between my tears. Toby is crying also "I know right do you see how far she is going" causing us to high five each other. "We should drive after her" then we get back in the car.

**(Paige)**

After Spencer story Emily is on the floor with Spencer laughing. Like I probably lost 10 pounds from that run when they scarred me. "Baby did you really leave the car in the middle of the street" Emily ask me trying to stand up again to give me a hug. "No don't hug me I was scarred for life and all you did was laugh" I finally let Emily hug me "I'm so sorry sweetheart that those cruel people did that to you" she tells me. I smile then stick my tongue out at Spencer making Spencer laugh. "You should probably save that tongue for later" making me look at Spencer with wide eyes. Which makes Spencer and Emily laugh. "Don't worry Spencer she rather read magazine and drool over those" she tells her making Spencer laugh even more "noo does she read those magazine" she ask Emily acting like I'm not in the room with them. Emily was about to answer her when I said "That enough so are we going to hit the road or not" holding Emily. "We will call you as soon as we get there and when we take breaks" I tell Spencer while giving her a hug "Thank you for the car and covering my shift" I say causing Spencer to open her mouth at my shift part "I'll talk to Toby Paige don't have to worry about him" she tells me causing me to smile and give her another hug.

**(Emily)**

While I wait for Paige to say her see you laters to Spencer I wait for my turn. I walk toward to Spencer and give her a hug "Don't worry I will take care of her" Spencer then says returning the hug "I know you will just be careful you think our town is strict wait till you see the other cities" she says looking at me seriously. "I know" but Spencer still is looking at me "Emily I'm serious be careful you both are girls in a world where hate is growing let your love keep you safe even if you see the wrong up there please don't get in involve in it" I look at her and give her a nod then a kiss on her check "I promise Spencer" then I get in the car with Paige. "What did Spencer tell you" Paige asks me "Nothing just told me to watch over you" I say grabbing the hold of Paige hand while she is backing out of Spencer drive way. Then Paige yells out the window "Don't let Toby get you Pregnant while I'm gone" at Spencer making her mouth drop. Then we drive off heading to our adventure.

**The next chapters will be all Paige and Emily no other character some Paily feels finally thanks for sticking with me and this story.**


	19. Are You Serious ?

Paige and I are walking down the road because we ran out of gas. "I told you to get gas before we left" Paige just turns around and yells "We had a full tank that piece of junk back there used it all up" I roll my eyes at her she never takes anything seriously. "Maybe we can flag a car down" I stop and hold my thumb up. "Yes Emily because someone will stop for us in the middle of nowhere" I see a car come up the road it slows down toward us. I run to the car it's a blue Cadillac

"How are you sir me and my gir…. I mean friend car ran out of gas can you help us" I asked the man. He looked about 40 something and had brown/gray hair "Yes anything for a pretty girl like you" he says making Paige cross her arms while I smile at her. "Thank you" I tell the man while he gets out his car. "There isn't a gas station until another 50 miles from here" he tells us making Paige start cussing "Now Now miss a young lady shouldn't be cussing like that" he says making Paige blush "sorry it's a nervous habit". The man walks over to our car "I think you might have a flat tire too" while looking at the tire. "No its just the gas tank see it's on E" I tell him. Which the man gives a smile and takes out a knife and slashes one of a car tires. Paige runs over "Hey what's wrong with you" she yells while I watch in disbelief. "I reckon you two young ladies get in my car so we can go get you some gas" he says smiling. "NO were not going anywhere" Paige says then the man starts laughing and grabs me and holds a knife against my neck "I think you didn't hear me" I faint feeling the contact of the knife on my skin.

(**Emily**)

"Emily wake up" I feel a pair of hands shaking me awake. "No don't hurt me please" I yell out waking up in the car. With Paige looking at me with a shock expression on her face. "Are you Ok" I look around and see that I'm in the car with Paige. It was just a dream thank goodness "Yeah I think I just had a nightmare" I say while getting up from my sleeping position which was basically my elbow as a pillow and the car window for support. "I bet you kept saying "no no no " I start to blush "Don't be so dramatic I wasn't" I say while looking at her. She looks so beautiful with her brown hair blowing from the window. "Why you keep looking at me" I start to smile "Because you are so cute and you are all mine" Paige start to smile "Wait no head dip this time" which makes Paige laugh "What are you talking about" she says while blushing. "Every time you get a compliment you dip your head" I explain. "That's not true" I start to laugh "It is" I grab Paige hand while one of her hand is on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry I made you feel embarrassed" Paige squeezes my hand "I'm not trust me" I stare out the windows all I see are cows and horses and corn fields I never seen the country like this before. "So was I in the dream" I turn around at Paige question "Yeah you were" Paige just starts smiling "That explains you saying no" I look at her confused then I see a little evil grin on her face. "nooo Paige" I say while hold my chest in shock. Which makes Paige laugh. "Hey I did it before" I roll my eyes at that comment "and I made you roll your eyes also" I lean my head out my side of the window its going to be a long trip.

**We stopped at a diner for lunch**

This place is really cute it even has a jukebox. "O Paige please can I pick a song" I say while hoping up and down. I don't care if I look like a child ever since Caleb took me to his dad record shop I just love music. "Yes Emily here 3 cents" I get up and run to the box.

**(Paige)**

As Emily was running off like a kid in a candy store to the jukebox. I sit down to relax after driving for 3 hours I still feel tired. We stopped in the city Centreville I pick up the menu to see what I wanted. I'm really in the mood for fries and a burger. Emily comes back to the table smiling "Why are you happy" I ask trying to hide my tired face. "Just listen" she says then some music starts playing it was a slow ballad. I look at Emily and she starts smiling "It's called Oh What A Night by The Dells" the song was really good "I didn't know you listen to music like this" but Emily frowns "why because they are black" my face drops then Emily starts laughing "I was joking relax" she says while placing her hand on my thigh. I try to hide my blush then our waiter come over and I cough but Emily still doesn't move her hand.

"Hi welcome to the Centreville Diner" I smile at the waiter trying to get Emily to move her hand. Luckily the booth is hiding her hand from view. Emily then smiles "Hi can I get sweet tea I'm really thirsty" she says while moving hand upward. I try to move away not drawing attention to the both of us. "Yes Mam" the waiters says to Emily. "What can I get you mam" she says turning to me "Umm can I get iced tea unsweet" the lady writes it down

"Don't you think you would have more room if one of you moved to the other seat across each other" the waiter says to Emily. "No its fine you see my friend here birthday is today" which the waiter nods in understanding. "Happy Birthday" the waiter says apologizing for her comment. I look at Emily in shock when the lady walks away to put in our order. "How did you know it was my birthday" I ask because I never told her my birthday was today. "I know you Paige" I frown at that comment "And Spencer told me before we left" leave it to Spencer to tell Emily this I don't really care about my birthday it's just another day to me to be honest.

"I don't really care about my birthday" Emily then frowns "Why not" I don't know what the big deal is about people caring about your birthday more than yourself? "I just never been a selfish person I guess" I tell her while the waiter brings us our drinks. "Caring about your birthday isn't selfish it's just appreciating that you are alive." I take a sip of my drink it and spit it out. "This is sweet tea" I tell the waiter which she apologize and runs to get me a new one." Emily was about to say something when the waiter comes back with my drink with lemon "Sorry about that its backed up in the kitchen grabbed the wrong drink" I smile and told the lady it was ok.

"There must be some reason you don't like your birthday" why is she still on this topic? "I don't know Emily maybe it's because my dad had to work on my birthdays" I really hate talking about this but I guess I need to stop hiding the fact this is why I didn't care about my birthday. Emily didn't say anything so I continued to explained "Most kids had their parents bring cupcakes for the class or did parties I did that too but I always wanted my dad to be there I know this is selfish but I know that my dad job is to keep people safe but I want him to remember that he needs to save time for himself and my mom and I" I feel really stupid complaining about this to Emily so I stop talking and look at the menu. Emily then places her hand on mines. "I understand my dad in the Military missed birthday and holidays sometimes I used to be so mad at him" she says while looking at me "It wasn't his fought Emily he was fighting a war" Emily then does a small smile "I know and I realized a long time ago that he was the one who really felt bad not being there"

The waiter came back and takes our order.

**(Emily)**

"This is really good I'm stuffed" I lean back in the seat. "What you just had a couple fries and half your burger" Paige says to me looking in shock. "Yeah I still eat like a swimmer" trying to look at what I ate it was a lot. "I thought swimmers eat more" I roll my eyes at her comment "Yeah after they swim silly" I say while linking Paige arm with mines. "But you just said you still eat like a swimmer" while finishing her fries. " No I didn't" Paige's eyes go wide making me laugh. "Yes you did you just said.." I turn and see what Paige was looking at. Then I see our waiter and some more people come to our table.

"I heard we have a birthday girl" our waiter says to Paige making Paige start to choke. "No thank you I'm fine you don't have to sing" I laugh at Paige embarrassment while the whole diner turns around looking at our table. "Come on Paige don't be shy" I tease then the whole diner sings Happy Birthday to Paige while she is hiding her head under her arms.

**We leave the diner**

"I can't believe they did that" Paige says while getting back in the car. I start laughing "it was so cute seeing you all flustered" Paige then dips her head "I mean I am adorable" while putting her seat beat on. "Yes you are" I said while leaning in to kiss Paige. She returns the kiss but that simple response makes me lose it good thing I didn't have my seat beat on. I make my way closer to her still not breaking contact and put my hand through her hair. Paige pulls away making me frown "O my God Emily we are in a parking lot" I move away from her back to my side of the seat. "I'm sorry but it was the longest time I haven't kissed you" I put my seat belt on. Paige is just staring at the dashboard. What's wrong I ask her trying to understand why we aren't moving? "We ran out of gas" my heart drops this can't be just like my dream. I mean we are in a parking lot so it's technically not my dream but in a way it is. I look at Paige and she looks at me. I look at Paige and she looks at me. I still look at Paige and she still looks at me. Then Paige smiles "I'm just kidding" then starts the car laughing. "You aren't funny" while she pulls out of the lot while taking us back on the road.

(**Paige)**

We have been driving non stop that we as in I was driving for another 3 hours now. The sun is going down and I see Emily is fast asleep she is so lucky she is able to sleep. I don't care this is the best birthday ever seeing her happy. I try to look for some hotel or motel signs because it's getting late and on these dirt roads I haven't seen one single car or building. It sort of scary knowing that you are in a middle of nowhere just dirt and trees. Emily stirs awake "Hey sweetie how was your 3rd nap today" I tease while Emily yawns "It was ok but I'm still tired" I give Emily a stare while she is laughing "I'm kidding I know you are tired" I shake my head yes.

I see something in the distance no it can't be. All my wishes are coming true as we approach a sign saying motel 8 miles. I sigh in relief I can sleep finally "I think we are going to call it a day" Emily then sits up and focuses on the road. "What's wrong don't you want to sleep in a bed not a car" I tease while Emily does a fake laugh. "I just think you make it look easy" she says making me take my eyes off the road to look at her. "Make what look easy" I ask her. "Driving you make it look easy" wait did I hear this correctly. I break and the car comes to a stop "You never drove before" I yelled making Emily jump "Well you didn't have to yell" I apologized "So you never drove a car before" I ask in disbelief "No we moved a lot so I never learned to get a licenses. That explains why she wasn't complaining when I parked not in the lines most of the times. "Wow" I said while starting back up the car.

We pull up to the motel called MOTEL really that was the name it was really original I know right. We get our bags which wasn't a lot so we didn't have to worry about going back to get them out of the car. We walked in and we see this man with a blue collar shirt on eating some peanuts watching some tv show with his foot prompt up on a chair. As soon as he sees us he turns around in shock and falls out of the chair. Emily tries to hide her laugh I'm too tired to laugh and just stand there waiting for the man to get up. "Hello soffy abat thaft" then man says in a very strong southern accent. "Hello can we get a room" I ask my inpatients growing by the minute. "Yes and No" the man says causing me to look at him confused. Emily then steps forward to the desk "what do you mean by yes and no" she asks the man.

"I mean we sold out all two beds miss all we have is 1 bed rooms" Emily was about to say something when I stopped her. "So there is no two beds" I ask in disbelief while trying to look at Emily to play along. "O no two beds how we will survive" she says while I look at her to stop her over selling it self. "Yes I'm really sorry about this we are the only motel in the area" he says trying to reassure us. "I guess we will have to sleep in the car then" I walk toward the exit "Wait miss I guess you two could share a bed if you really need a room" I stop facing the door and smile because my planned worked. I turn back around "Would you mind if we shared a bed Emily" I ask her in front of the man. She paused and think about "Yes I don't mind" then the man smiles. I pay the man and he gives us the key.

As soon as we get up the stair we both bust out laughing. "Did you see him fall out the…" "yes did you see his fa….." we couldn't even talk because we were laughing so hard. After we calmed down we got to our door which was luckily inside and not on the balcony. We walked in and the room color was red with an ugly painting of some fruit on the wall and just like the man said one bed in the middle with a lamp on the side you really get what you pay for.

**(Emily)**

Paige takes out the clothes she is wearing to sleep. She looks so tried you can see the bags under her eyes and I feel bad that she drove all this way just for me. "I'm going to go take a shower" I nod and she closes the bathroom door. I think now is a good to call Spencer I pick up the motel phone and call the number she gave me.

**Spencer:** Hello

**Emily:** Hi Spenc we stopped at a motel for tonight we are 2 hours away from Birmingham

**Spencer**: Wow you guys made awesome timing

**Emily:** Yeah thanks to Paige

**Spencer:** How is she?

**Emily:** Good she really doesn't like her birthday

**Spencer:** Yeah she never has but she likes others birthdays more than hers

**Emily:** Really sounds like her I just want her to be happy

**Spencer:** She is Emily trust me she is happy with you

**Emily:** I hope so because I feel she is being a little distance

**Spencer:** She gets like that sometimes can you put her on the phone

**Emily: **she is in the shower now want me to get her

**Spencer:** No she is tired tell her I'll call her tomorrow

**Emily:** Ok I will thank you for everything

**Spencer:** Your welcome remember what I told you Emily

**Emily: **Ok Mom bye

I hang up the phone and Paige steps out of shower "Was that Spencer" she asks me but I can't even say anything because seeing her with her hair wet and just a towel showing off her collar bone is really getting to me. "uhh yeah" I finally manage to say. "O I'll call her tomorrow" she says while putting on her clothes. I feel like she is torturing me by putting on her clothes so slowly. "The shower knob was pretty tricky so if you need help turning it on let me know" the thought of Paige helping me in the shower was clouding my mind. "Yeah I will defiantly let you know" I say trying not to should too obvious.

I get out of the shower and see Paige laying on the bed. I put on my tank top and shorts and head into bed. Wrapping my arms around Paige's torso and start leaving small kisses down her neck. "Emily what are you doing" I smile and start kissing her shoulder "noting" I say all seduced. "You know something about you being order than me is really turning me on" I say while moving my arm further down her body. "I always been older than you" she says which is making it really hard for me to keep kissing her with her smart remarks. "I'm sorry baby "she says to me while kissing me back. Paige then ends up on top of me and our kiss gets more aggressive. Then we hear a knock at the door I get up from under Paige and walk toward the door. "Who is it" I yell because they just ruined the whole mood. I open the door and see it's the man that gave us this room "Hift ya you seemed to left this bag downstairs" he says looking at me and my outfit he is such a pervert staring me down like that. I grab the bag and shut the door. "Finally back to what we started" I say walking back to the bed. My face drops when I see Paige fast asleep on the bed. I get in the bed all disappointed and turn off the light.

**Don't you just hate it when people ruin something for you? Don't worry there is more to come like it's just Day 1 for Road trip. My exams went well thank you Guest for the good luck.** **Thanks for the follows and reviews if you have any suggestions to where they should go next let me know.**


	20. Looking Lost

**(Paige)**

Our trip to Birmingham went great. Emily and I went to the local zoo I found out that Emily is afraid of monkeys and was screaming as soon as we saw one. It was a double win because I saw how funny she would react also how I was her protector. We also went to some Civil War museums and went out to dinner. Now we are heading back home, I'm not even tired. Just being with the girl I love, making everything seem so worthwhile. I look at the gas tank and see that we need to get some gas soon. I really don't like the fact that Alabama doesn't have much gas stations due to everything being out in the open with farms. I don't want to worry Emily since she told me about her dream the other day. I try to not be so obvious that we need gas. "Why do you look worried" I try to stay calm thinking of an excuse but I suck with coming up with them. "Me worried pssssh no way" I say relived I didn't crack under pressure. "You're lying" my heart starts to race. "Fine we need gas soon" I finally say causing Emily to look at me in shock. "Paige we are in the middle of nowhere" I nod trying to calm her down. "I'm well aware about where we are my love" I say while placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine we still have gas relax" Emily then jerks upward "Paige what do we do if we run out" I start to laugh "then we stand outside and try to flag down a car" I say jokily at her dream reference.

**(Emily)**

Luckily we came across a gas station just in time before it was too late. Paige gives the man the money to pump our gas. As soon as he is done he goes back inside the station. "So Paige I was thinking" Paige looks up with a questionable look. "Could you teach me how to drive" I ask with a big grin on my face. She then says "No way Emily this is Spencer car not mines" I cross my arms and pout. "You make it look so easily I just wanted to learn" I then lean my head on the window. "Let's just go" Paige tries to grab my hand but I pull away. We drive off I really thought she would let me drive but she didn't.

As we continue to drive Paige pulls off to the side of the road. I look around and at the gas tank it's still close to full. "What's wrong why did we stop" I ask her. Paige then gets out of the car and moves to my side of the door and opens it. "Get out don't you want to drive" a big smile appears on my face.

(**Paige)**

I think about how this is a bad idea but the devastated look on Emily's face was something I couldn't handle. As I'm sitting in the passenger seat I tell Emily to put her seat belt on. "Ok their two pedals breaks and gas keep your foot on the break when you switch gears before you start the car" Emily then moves the steering wheel like she is on a race track. "EMILY this is a machine something that can kill someone take this seriously" I say causing Emily to fix her posture. "Sir yes sir" she says back making me roll my eyes. "Ok slowly with your foot on the breaks move that gear to drive the symbol with d" I instruct Emily. She does as she told and the car starts to move very slowly. "I'm driving" she says causing me to smile at her excitement. "Yes you are good job now slowly come to a stop" then the car jerks forward causing me to hit my head. "EMILY YOU DON'T HAVE TO SLAM ON THE BREAKS" I say trying to collect myself. "I'm sorry you said stop" she says I can tell she is embarrassed. "It's oks I did the same when I started driving" I tell her trying to make her feel better. "Really" she ask turning to me "yeah" I said grabbing her hand. "Ok put the car back on drive now I want you to keep the wheel straight and drive SLOWLY" I tell her hoping no other car magically comes on this deserted dirt road.

Emily was doing very well no cars were with us so it took a big stress off of me. Technically she wasn't really doing anything advance such as reverse and parking. Just simply keeping the car wheels pointed straight. I could tell she was getting tired "Hey Emily pull over so we can switch" she then shakes her head "I'm fine Paige seriously" I could tell she was lying. "Emily get out of the car" she then puts the car in neutral. "Ok pushy pants" I get out of the car "What did you cal… I didn't even get a chance to finish when Emily starts the car and drives forward slowly so I couldn't get in the car. "Very funny ha ha ha can you stop" Emily then starts to laugh "sure" I walk back up to the car then she moves forward again. "Emily stop" I say all frustrated "We need to get home" Emily just smiles "how can we get home without you in the car. Then she starts the car causing me to chase after her. I'm so glad she doesn't know how to use reverse because I bet she would run me over. "Emily stop" I try to say in between breaths I really need to work out some more. My adenine is kicking in so I manage to run next to the car. Emily then rolls down the window. "Hey babe it's nice weather were having" she says to me while I run next to the car. "Pull the damm car over" she just shakes her head "Now young lady what did I tell you about that tongue" I grab the side window "Emily please" I say out of breath. She then pulls over while getting of the car she is smiling. Too bad I'm too tired to get even with her I just get in the car and put it in drive. "AND BY THE WAY I NEVER PRESSED THE BREAKS HARD" I told Emily giving her a glare. "oooooh great comeback" she says.

**(Emily)**

I look at the sky and see it's getting dark we been driving for 5 hours now. "Paige don't you think we should call it a night" I ask "we are 3 hours away from home" I continue to look out the window "it's still a long time let's stop for the night pleaseeeee" Paige laughs "you expect me to listen to someone who made me run and stole this car no way" she does have a point. Then I get an idea I put my hand on Paige's thigh "I just really want to lay down" I say causing Paige to get al flustered which I love by the way. "ummm you can sleep in the car when you wake up we will be home" she tells me. I still know her weak spot the thing that always gets her to do what I want. The only thing that always gets her attention my only chance of getting a motel or hotel. "Paige baby, I really want you and I too you know do that thing you love so much" causing Paige to look at me with a side grin "you don't mean" she ask making me smile at her catching the bait "Yeah I mean…" I couldn't finish the sentence before Paige yells out "Reenactments of the 1865 election debates" making me nod in agreement even though that's not what I had in mind.

We get to the motel which is better looking than the last one. We get a two bed room due to the fact we had a woman at the desk. Our room is on the balcony so we had to walk up the flights of stairs. "These stairs were a lot" I say to Paige while catching an evil look from her while she is carrying all our bags. "Poor Emily" I smile and give her a kiss.

(**Paige)**

"Lincoln you clearly been using the trees up with your log cabin then reading books" Emily misses her cue to say her part of the election speech which was slamming each candidates. "Emily you aren't saying your line" I explain to her. "Paige I love you and all but if I wanted to do speeches I would go to history class" I can't believe these words are coming out her mouth. "Take that back Emily" she then stands up from chair. "What if I don't you history nerd" she says to me while walking toward me. "I don't know you muckraker" I reply back. "I don't even know what that means but that was really hot" she says in a low voice facing me "how about you explain I to me". While a wrapping her arms around my neck "well a muckraker was a journalist back in the 1900s" then she kisses me "Don't explain it in words" I smile at her response and pick her up and kiss her back while she has her legs wraps around my waist.

(**Emily)**

My chest pressed against Paige's while she is kissing my neck. A moan escapes my mouth which makes Paige move her lips lower to my stomach. Leaving small kisses she then she then stops and looks at me and I nod and she starts to unbutton my pants. My body started to tremble at the pace she was going. Sounds of pleasure comes out of my mouth which I tried to hold in since the walls were thin. "You can't hold it in can you" Paige ask me with a grin on her face. "Shut up" I tell her while flipping her over and kissing her I feel her hand on my lower back but will see who the one who can't hold it in"

**(Paige) **

I wake up hearing a knock on the door "room service" someone says outside the door. I get up to try to open the door then realize that I have no clothes on. Emily doesn't either and the other bed is untouched and our clothes are all over the floor. "Room service" I wrap a towel around myself and walk to the door and open it half way. "Yes" I ask the lady standing outside. "We have extra towels for you" I nod and grab the towels out of her hand. "Thank you so much" I tell the lady when all of a sudden Emily says "Paige you were so good last night" getting out of the bed. My face turns red and the lady on the other end of the door gave me a confused look and I shut the door. Lucky she didn't see Emily through the crack door. "EMILY" I yell at her making her look at me confused "What" I cover my face "Someone was at the door" she then processes the situation and her face matches mines "O My God I didn't know" we both look at each other. Then burst out laughing.

I decided to call Spencer since we were supposed to be home yesterday from what I told her previously. The phone didn't ring at least 2 times before Spencer picks up.

Spencer:** Paige where are you ?**

Paige:** Calm down Spencer we had a change of plans and we are on our way home now**

Spencer:** You had me worried sick I thought something happened to you**

Paige:** I know I'm sorry I should have called**

Spencer:** Yeah you should had I'm with Emily parents**

Paige:** WHAT why are they there**

Spencer:** I had to tell them because you didn't come home last night they didn't even know Emily was with you. Your parent had a search team and everything out for you. your mom didn't even say you left for the trip. I was covering for you the whole time and when you didn't show up I panicked and told everyone.**

I sit on the bed because I couldn't process everything.

Spencer:** Emily mom wants to talk to her**

I hand Emily the phone finally since she was looking at me trying to understand what was going on.

Emily:** Hello**

Mom:** Emily dear where are you **

Emily:** I'm fine mom really I will be home soon**

Mom:** Did Paige force you to go with her**

Emily:** NO mom I was the one that made Paige come with me**

Mom:** why?**

Emily:** because mom you crossed the line the last time we talked**

Mom:** Paige is bad news you aren't the daughter I knew **

Emily:** Yeah mom because I finally started thinking for myself.**

*I try to take the phone away from Emily before she says something she will regret*

Emily:** Paige No**

Mom:** why did you say no is she hurting you**

Emily:** No mom she isn't you are the only one hurting me**

Mom:** you are hurting the family Emily with your tantrums**

Emily:** What are you talking about**

Dad:** Hey Emily are you ok**

Emily:** Yeah where mom **

Dad:** I toke the phone away from her please come home now so we can talk about how you are feeling so you don't run away again**

Emily:** I'm sorry I worried you dad**

Dad:** I know but you aren't off the hook you will be punish *Let me talk to her***

Emily:** Who is that asking to talk to me that doesn't sound like mom.**

Dad:** About that, the day your mom and you had an argument we left to go to Virginia. When we got back you weren't home so we thought you were with your friends.**

Emily:** Why did you go up to Virginia?**

Dad:** your mom and I could see you were going through a hard time lately**

Emily:** and…**

Dad:** We thought it was just you acting out due to being homesick. **

Emily:** so you thought going back to Virginia would make me feel better**

Dad:** No we thought if you had someone to talk to it would**

Emily:** What are you saying dad**

Dad:** Mya is here in Alabama with us**

Emily is sitting on the bed with the phone on the bed looking lost. "Emily what's wrong" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get home"

**Mya is in town OMG how with that play out. I been really busy with school and I still have more work to do but I had to update. I noticed I haven't been getting as much favorites and follows lately. What should I do to make this story more interesting? **

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone **


End file.
